Butterfly, Fly Away
by Neshvidha
Summary: Di dunia di mana Neville Longbottom adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, Harry Potter hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa. Tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sementara berusaha menjauhkan diri setiap kali mendengar bagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai anak aneh. Setidaknya itulah yang dialaminya selama ini. AU. SLASH. Eventual LVHP.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Di dunia di mana Neville Longbottom adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, Harry Potter hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa. Tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sementara berusaha menjauhkan diri setiap kali mendengar bagaimana orang-orang di tempat itu menyebutnya sebagai anak aneh. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang dialaminya selama ini. AU. SLASH. Eventual LVHP.  
**Pairing: **Voldemort / Harry P.**  
Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co. They belong to J.K Rowling and no money is being made.  
**Warnings:** Not-BWL!Harry, AU, flangst, some minor character death, eventual SLASH, pedo!Voldemort, etc.

«»

**Butterfly, Fly Away.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

«»

**September, 1981.**

Seorang laki-laki berjalan cepat membelah kesunyian di sebuah jalanan London. Beberapa kali laki-laki itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling setiap mendengar suara sekecil apapun sambil mengeratkan dekapan di pangkuannya. Laki-laki itu membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit santai setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tengah mengikuti.

Laki-laki itu sungguh tidak berharap jika ada Pelahap Maut yang memergokinya di tempat seperti ini.

James Potter hanya pernah beberapa kali ke London—ke dunia di mana para Muggle tinggal. Ia pernah ke tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan Sirius Black di Grimmauld Place Nomor 12 atau sekadar mengajak Lily jalan-jalan. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Hogwarts atau di kediaman keluarga Potter.

Walau demikian, setidaknya ingatan mengenai keadaan London tidaklah banyak berubah. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tersesat di antara para Muggle apalagi jika mengingat saat ini hampir menjelang tengah malam.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu tergidik pelan karena udara malam yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Kedua mata cokelatnya sekali lagi melihat ke sekeliling dari balik sebuah kacamata bundar. Ia meraih tongkat sihir dan menggumamkan mantra untuk menghangatkan udara sekelilingnya supaya sosok mungil yang sekarang berada di dekapannya tidak menggigil. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya ketika menyadari bagaimana tubuh mungil itu menggeliat di dalam sebuah selimut tebal berwarna biru tua.

Ia tahu jika dirinya harus segera pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat dan bukannya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di pinggir jalan yang sepi seperti sekarang.

Suara jam yang berdentang dari puncak sebuah menara berhasil menyadarkannya; membawa kakinya kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga batu di sebuah bangunan bertingkat di depan toko roti. Ia berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat pada permukaan selimut berhasil membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Shh...," James bergumam pelan dan mencium puncak kepala bayi di pangkuannya. Sosok mungil tersebut menguap kecil dan perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terpejam. Ia merasakan perutnya mencelos ketika sepasang mata _emerald_ yang terlihat lugu balas menatapnya.

Sebersit keinginan untuk mengurungkan apa yang akan dilakukannya melintas di benaknya.

Apakah bayi mungil di pangkuannya—anak laki-lakinya—akan baik-baik saja?

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia meninggalkan sosok tidak berdosa itu di tempat yang bahkan asing baginya?

Salah satu sisi dirinya mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya sebelum pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Lily.

Tapi, entah mengapa, sisi lain dalam dirinya mengatakan jika ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia seharusnya tengah bersembunyi di _Godric Hollow_ bersama Lily dan bukannya berkeliaran di jalanan London, berniat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan Lily jika wanita itu tahu bahwa dirinya meninggalkan bayi mungil ini di depan sebuah panti asuhan?

Ia berani bertaruh jika Lily pasti tidak akan segan-segan akan membunuhnya. Mungkin wanita itu bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mengulitinya dan memberikan tulangnya kepada Padfoot.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Padfoot dan Moony sendiri?

Kedua Marauder itu mungkin akan melakukan hal serupa seperti Lily. Mungkin lebih buruk dari itu? Ia hanya harus berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup jika ingin tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan kedua sahabatnya. James hanya bisa berharap ketiga orang itu masih mau memberikan belas kasihan kepada dirinya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat James tertawa pelan dan tidak menyadari sepasang _emerald_ menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum sosok mungil itu menguap dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun tawanya dengan cepat mereda mendengar suara samar dari balik daun pintu yang tertutup.

James membeku di tempat. Kakinya seperti terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Ia harus segera memutuskan apakah dirinya akan meletakkan bayi mungil di pangkuannya di depan sebuah panti asuhan ataukah membalikkan tubuh lalu kembali ke Godric Hollow—ke sisi Lily.

Sang kepala keluarga Potter itu menarik napas panjang. Kedua matanya menatap wajah mungil anak laki-lakinya cukup lama. Suara di dalam kepalanya berteriak agar ia meletakkan bayi mungil itu di depan panti asuhan lalu segera pergi. Setidaknya dengan demikian ada harapan bagi anak laki-lakinya untuk hidup—dan meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Potter—sebelum Voldemort melakukan hal yang buruk kepada keluarganya.

Selama ini seorang James Potter tidak pernah percaya terhadap apa yang namanya ramalan. Baginya, semua itu hanyalah sebuah omong-kosong. Sirius Black pun mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Padfoot dan dirinya pasti akan selalu berakhir tertidur di kelas. Setidaknya apa yang mereka lakukan lebih menarik dibandingkan membaca garis tangan atau melihat sesuatu di dalam bola kaca. Di antara semua Marauder pun hanya Remus yang mau repot-repot mengikuti kelas Ramalan tingkat lanjut.

Namun karena sebuah ramalan yang dianggapnya hanyalah bualan semata, keluarganya terpaksa harus bersembunyi; terkurung di dalam sebuah rumah di Godric Hollow. Walau tidak ingin menggantungkan hidupnya pada sebuah ramalan yang belum tentu terjadi, James terpaksa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Albus Dumbledore. Bagaimanapun juga, kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu selalu benar, bukan?

James menghela napas panjang. Kedua matanya kini terpejam. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan penting untuk masa depan anak laki-lakinya. Apapun keputusan itu, ia hanya berharap dirinya tidak akan menyesal.

Pada akhirnya, ketika telinganya menangkap suara gagang pintu yang diputar, James meletakkan bayi mungil di pangkuannya di atas lantai; menggumamkan mantra untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu dan membalikkan tubuh.

Saat itu juga James Potter mulai berlari menjauh.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu bahkan berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang begitu pintu panti asuhan tersebut terbuka. Ia hanya sempat mendengar suara pekik terkejut dari seorang wanita sebelum ber-_disapparate_ tidak jauh dari bangunan bercat putih pucat di belakangnya.

Itu adalah saat terakhir seorang James Potter melihat anak laki-lakinya—Harry.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Halo. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai di sini. Bisa dikatakan ini bukan fanfic pertama saya karena dulu sempat menulis sebentar sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada akun terdahulu dan membuat saya berhenti sejenak. Walau demikian, review/sarannya sangat diharapkan. No flame, please... o_oV


	2. A Visitor From Hogwarts

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 2: A Visitor From Hogwarts

«»

**Juli , 1991.**

"Harrison? Apa yang kaulakukan seorang diri di tempat seperti ini?"

Harry tersentak mendengar salah satu pengurus panti asuhan berbicara kepadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wanita berwajah tirus yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Harrison? Apa kau mendengarkanku? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada kelas bahasa dengan Mr. Wright?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak memberikan tanggapan sedikit pun. Ia hanya menatap datar pengurus panti asuhan itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya mengamati bagaimana raut kesal muncul di wajah sang pengurus sebelum wanita itu mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyadari jika tangan kanan pengurus panti asuhan itu kini tengah mencengkeram lengan mungilnya. Geraman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini sementara anak-anak lain sedang belajar, Mr. Evans." Tidak ada nada ramah terdengar dari wanita berwajah seperti orang-orang Asia kebanyakan. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku paling tidak suka ada anak yang membolos pelajaran. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Aku tidak membolos... Mrs. Han," Harry memotong terlebih dahulu sembari berusaha untuk bersikap sopan. "Anak-anak itu tidak membiarkanku masuk kelas. Mereka mengunciku di gudang. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu seseorang membuka pintu dari luar."

"Omong-kosong," Mrs. Han berkata, mengibaskan tangan kiri yang bebas di depan wajah. "Aku tidak melihat gudang itu dikunci. Jangan berbohong supaya lepas dari hukuman, Harrison. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan anak-anak di tempat ini untuk membual apalagi berbohong."

Sepasang mata hijau itu mengeras menatap wanita di hadapannya. Bibirnya terkatup hingga membentuk garis lurus. Harry merasakan amarah mulai terkumpul di dalam dirinya dan bersiap untuk meledak sewaktu-waktu. Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Seharusnya Mrs. Han tahu akan hal itu. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Anak-anak panti asuhan dengan sengaja membiarkannya terkurung di gudang supaya ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran.

Bukan hal aneh baginya untuk mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari hampir semua anak-anak di tempat itu. Beberapa pengurus pun dengan sengaja tidak berada di dekatnya setelah mendengar cerita yang dibesar-besarkan beberapa anak di tempat ini. Harry tidak terlalu peduli. Ia juga sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan sinis ketika berpapasan dengan penghuni panti asuhan.

"_Well,_ segera masuk ke kelasmu, Harrison." Suara Mrs. Han membuyarkan pemikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika saat ini wanita berwajah tirus itu sudah berhasil membawanya sampai ke depan sebuah pintu yang setengah tertutup. "Jika sekali lagi aku mendapatimu tidak berada di kelas, kau akan berakhir tidur di loteng malam ini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Ketika Mrs. Han berjalan meninggalkannya menuju sebuah pintu di ujung lorong, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Harry untuk berpikir sebelum memutuskan mengetuk pintu itu.

Ruangan yang dikatakan sebagai sebuah kelas oleh Mrs. Han adalah sebuah bekas kamar tidur yang dipenuhi beberapa kursi dan meja panjang. Hampir semua bagian dinding ruangan dipenuhi kertas-kertas berisi gambar yang dibuat anak-anak panti asuhan itu. Salah satu sisi ruangan sengaja dibuat lebih tinggi sehingga jika pengajar duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan, semua anak-anak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Mr. Evans. Senang kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelasku. Aku sempat berpikir jika pelajaranku sama sekali tidak menarik bagi anak luar biasa sepertimu."

Mr. Wright adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun yang dibayar panti asuhan untuk mengajarkan beberapa pelajaran kepada anak-anak ketika liburan musim panas. Di matanya, laki-laki itu seperti orang dewasa kebanyakan yang lebih memilih berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Sambil mengabaikan kata-kata sarkastis yang dilontarkan Mr. Wright, Harry berjalan memasuki ruangan. Kedua matanya teredar dan melihat semua anak-anak di ruangan itu tengah mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia bersyukur tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendekatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, anak-anak itu terlalu takut untuk berada di dekatnya. Mereka selalu lebih memilih untuk menjauhinya daripada mengambil resiko sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _freak_!?" seorang anak laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya berseru dari sudut ruangan. Immanuel, geramnya dalam hati. Anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu adalah sosok yang sering mengganggunya. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilewatinya di panti asuhan ini tanpa mendengar bagaimana Immanuel mengejeknya.

"Oi! Apa kau tuli, _Aneh_?"

Harry menggeram, memegangi ujung baju bekas-pakai miliknya dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah setelah sebelumnya Mrs. Han mengancam akan menghukumnya membersihkan kamar mandi dan dapur selama satu bulan penuh.

Masih mencoba tidak mengacuhkan Immanuel, ia mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersedia. Ia sempat mendengar Mr. Wright menyuruh Immanuel untuk duduk kembali dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Selama sisa pelajaran Mr. Wright, Harry hanya duduk dan mendengarkan. Ia tidak mencatat atau mengerjakan apa yang diminta laki-laki itu seperti anak-anak lain. Tidak ada satu pun anak yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Ia tahu jika anak-anak itu takut kepadanya. Mereka menganggap dirinya patut dijauhi karena beberapa hal aneh yang sering terjadi di sekitarnya.

Harry tidak pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Ia selalu memandang bahwa setidaknya dirinya lebih baik dari mereka. Ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain.

Baginya, itu adalah kelebihan yang dimiliki di antara kekurangan yang diterimanya selama tinggal di panti asuhan.

Harry sudah sejak lama menyadari jika dirinya berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Ada beberapa kejadian aneh yang dialaminya dan kejadian-kejadian itu tidak bisa dipikirkan secara logika biasa.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu masih ingat sebuah kejadian saat Immanuel di gudang seorang diri padahal di luar sana salju turun dengan lebat seperti sedang ada badai salju. Entah mengapa, pintu yang seharusnya terkunci dengan gembok dan rantai dari luar mendadak terbuka begitu saja ketika ia menginginkan dirinya keluar dari tempat itu. Ada kalanya pula, jendela-jendela di sekitarnya mengeluarkan suara derak mengerikan setiap kali ia marah. Ia bahkan pernah memecahkan semua jendela di lantai dua gedung panti asuhan setelah Immanuel dan beberapa anak lain memukulnya.

Sampai saat ini pun Harry sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi ada suara di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan jawaban itu dalam waktu dekat.

««»»

**Agustus, 1991.**

Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranan yang dirasakannya ketika Mrs. Han mengatakan ada seseorang bernama Profesor McGonagall datang menemuinya. Selama sebelas tahun umurnya, Harry tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan dari siapapun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau repot-repot untuk datang menemuinya, bukan?

Dan mendengar jika orang itu sedang menunggu di kamarnya membuatnya sedikit cemas. Tapi Harry juga tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja keingintahuan yang muncul mengenai sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba mengunjunginya.

Harry tanpa ragu mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri. Setidaknya Harry ingin menunjukkan walau dirinya adalah seorang anak tanpa orang tua, ia bisa bersikap sopan.

"Mr. Evans." Harry menduga bahwa wanita yang menyapanya adalah McGonagall. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Keberatan jika aku meminta waktumu?"

"Tidak, _ma'am_," Harry menjawab. Di matanya, McGonagall terlihat seperti wanita biasa dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut digelung di belakang. Hanya saja keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat pakaian yang dipakai wanita itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika ada orang yang lebih suka memakai jubah panjang daripada baju pada umumnya.

"Apa kau tahu tujuanku datang ke sini?" McGonagall kembali bertanya. Wanita berkacamata itu mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kosong di samping tempat tidurnya. Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari jika wanita itu tengah mengulurkan sebuah amplop yang terlihat tebal ke arahnya. Ia menerima amplop itu dengan ragu, mencongkel segel dari lilin dengan kuku jarinya sebelum membaca beberapa lembar perkamen yang terlipat rapi.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menatap lembaran perkamen di tangannya setelah selesai membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di perkamen tersebut. Beberapa kali pula ia terlihat mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok McGonagall dan meminta wanita itu menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Seperti yang sudah tertulis di sana," McGonagall memulai. "Kau adalah seorang penyihir, Mr. Evans."

"Penyihir?!" Harry berseru. Ia menatap McGonagall seolah-olah ada sebuah kepala tambahan yang muncul di tubuh wanita itu sebelum tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Kamar tidur yang berukuran kecil itu membuat tawanya terdengar melengking. "_No fuckin' way_! Jangan—"

Harry tidak bisa menyelesaikan kaliman yang ingin diucapkannya. Bukan karena McGonagall memotong kata-katanya tapi ketika tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti seekor ikan. Kedua mata hijaunya melebar setelah menyadari jika wanita di hadapannya tengah mengacungkan sebuah tongkat tipis ke arahnya.

Ekspresi tidak suka terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada muridku yang berbicara tidak sopan terlebih kepada orang yang lebih tua. Apa kau mengerti, Mr. Evans?"

Harry tidak punya pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepala karena tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Terlihat McGonagall menerima permintaan maafnya dan mengayunkan tongkat tipis itu sembari menggumamkan sesuatu. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sadar bahwa suaranya sudah kembali.

"Karena kau adalah seorang penyihir, maka kau berhak mengenyam pendidikan di Hogwarts. Kami menawarkan seorang penyihir untuk mempelajari segala sesuatu mengenai dunia sihir. Dan kedatanganku di sini adalah untuk membawamu mencari perlengkapan sekolahmu."

Harry mengerutkan kening dan kembali menatap lembaran perkamen di tengannya. Kedua matanya menyusuri setiap baris demi baris berisikan apa saja yang harus ia bawa, apa saja yang harus dibelinya. Dan ia tahu bahwa untuk mendapatkan perlengkapan itu ia memerlukan.

"Tapi, Profesor," Harry berbisik. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan merambat di wajahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Mr. Evans," McGonagall memotong. "Hogwarts menyediakan dana tersendiri untuk anak yatim-piatu. _Well_, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Itupun jika kau berniat untuk pergi ke Hogwarts."

Harry kembali terdiam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan McGonagall.

Ia adalah seorang penyihir. Hal itu mungkin masuk akal jika memikirkan kembali kejadian-kejadian aneh di sekelilingnya. Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak membayangkan hal-hal menarik yang akan ditemuinya jika pergi ke Hogwarts. Mungkin ada hal yang jauh dari kata 'membosankan' yang menunggunya di tempat itu.

"Mr. Evans? Apa kau—?"

"Tentu, Profesor McGonagall. Aku akan dengan senang hati pergi ke Hogwarts."

««»»

**September, 1991.**

Harry tahu sangat tidak biasa jika ia memperlihatkan kecemasan di wajahnya. Ia yang lebih suka memasang wajah tenang walau apapun yang terjadi tidak bisa bersikap demikian ketika berdiri di antara peron 9 dan 10 stasiun King's Cross. Berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling hanya untuk memastikan dirinya berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

McGonagall mengatakan jika peron 9 ¾ bisa ditemukan di antara peron 9 dan 10. Tapi wanita itu tidak pernah memberitahunya bagaimana cara sampai ke tempat itu.

Kedua mata hijaunya masih melihat ke sekeliling dengan sedikit bingung. Ia berusaha tidak mengindahkan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan orang-orang kepadanya. Ia hampir menduga bahwa McGonagall sedang membual dan kini tengah menertawakan kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menemukan peron 9 ¾ ketika telinganya menangkap sosok seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dan gemuk berjalan cepat diiringi beberapa anak laki-laki berambut merah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat bagaimana sekumpulan orang itu menghilang di balik sebuah palang batu bata.

Tidak ingin membuat dirinya nampak bodoh, Harry mengikuti langkah orang-orang itu.

Dan ia hanya bisa menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut setelah mendapati dirinya berdiri di peron 9 ¾. Sebuah kereta api berwarna merah mengeluarkan uap dan suara melengking tidak jauh darinya. Ia sangat yakin jika ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya saat ini sama dengan kali pertama McGonagall mengajaknya ke Diagon Ally beberapa minggu lalu. Harry sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari ada tempat-tempat menakjubkan di antara kepadatan kota London.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu berusaha keras merapikan jubahnya yang sedikit kusut sebelum mendorong troli ke arah _Hogwarts_ _Express_. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong di dekat pintu masuk. Ia sekali lagi membetulkan letak jubahnya walau tidak terlihat kusut. Harry baru saja mendudukkan diri beberapa detik ketika pintu kompartemennya terbuka.

Sosok anak laki-laki berkulit pucat berdiri di ambang pintu kompartemen. Berdiri angkuh dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Helaian rambut pirang pucat membingkai wajah bertulang pipi tinggi itu. Dibandingkan dengan pakaiannya yang hanya pakaian bekas, pakaian anak laki-laki beriris abu-abu itu terlihat mahal dan dijahit dengan baik.

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?"

Belum sempat Harry menjawab, anak laki-laki asing itu sudah lebih dahulu memasuki kompartemen dan mendudukkan diri di depannya. Sepasang mata abu-abu menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Harry berusaha keras untuk memasang ekspresi pasif di wajahnya.

"Tahun pertama?" Harry mengangguk singkat. "Aku juga. Namaku Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya memandang telapak tangan pucat yang terulur ke arahnya. Haruskah ia menerima uluran tangan itu? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Setidaknya Draco Malfoy sama sepertinya. Mereka adalah penyihir. Ia tidak akan mendapat perlakuan seperti yang diberikan Immanuel kepadanya.

"Aku... Harrison. Harrison Evans."

Harry hanya bisa menatap bingung melihat kedua mata abu-abu di depannya melebar. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Draco Malfoy menepis kasar tangannya dan berdiri.

"Evans!?" anak laki-laki itu berseru dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau—kau seorang Darah-Lumpur! _Merlin_, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan diriku bernapas di udara yang sama dengan seorang Darah-Lumpur!? Hah! Ini gila!"

Harry tidak tahu arti 'Darah-Lumpur' seperti yang dikatakan Draco Malfoy. Tapi ia tidak bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari jika 'Darah-Lumpur' adalah sejenis ejekan. Sepasang mata _emerald _miliknya menatap datar ke arah punggung Draco Malfoy yang meninggalkan kompartemen tanpa berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai 'Darah-Lumpur'. Sempat mengernyit karena pintu kompartemen yang dibanting dengan keras.

Ia terpaku di tempat, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar dan meletakkan di pangkuan. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti yang biasa dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Harry tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Ia tidak merasakan perasaan apapun ketika penghuni panti asuhan mengejeknya. Baginya, orang-orang itu tidak berarti di matanya. Tapi ketika penyihir lain mengejeknya, ia merasa sangat dipermalukan. Ia merasa ada jarak yang lebar antara dirinya dan penyihir-penyihir lain.

Dan Harry membencinya. Ia membenci semua itu.

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau tersebut mendesis di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Perlahan ia mendongak dan menyandarkan kepala pada permukaan kaca jendela. Ia tidak terlihat tertarik atau antusias lagi mengenai perjalanannya ke Hogwarts. Ia hanya ingin kereta sialan ini segera sampai. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan seorang anak bertubuh gemuk dengan sebuah luka mirip sambaran kilat di dahi menanyakan apakah dirinya tidak keberatan untuk berbagi kompartemen.

Harry tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu sebelum _Hogwarts Express_ memperlambatkan lajunya dan berhenti. Ia seperti bergerak otomatis menaiki sebuah perahu begitu sosok laki-laki berjenggot dengan tubuh besarnya memerintahkan murid-murid tahun pertama naik ke atas perahu.

Harry segera memutuskan bahwa perjalanan dengan perahu melintasi danau yang permukaannya berwarna hitam pekat bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Berkali-kali ia berharap jika perahunya segera merapat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya mendesah pelan ketika perahu yang ditumpanginya sudah ditambatkan ke tepian. Dinginnya udara malam yang sempat membuat tubuhnya menggigil segera digantikan dengan kehangatan yang nyaman begitu ia memasuki sebuah aula besar yang atapnya disihir seperti keadaan langit di luar sana.

"Umm... kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk memastikan bahwa dirinyalah yang diajak berbicara oleh seorang anak perempuan berambut mengembang di sampingnya.

"Yeah, hanya kedinginan," jawabnya singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik mendengarkan nyanyian dari sebuah topi tua yang beberapa bagiannya ditambal. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan yang diberikan anak perempuan itu, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sebuah meja panjang di mana beberapa orang dewasa duduk sembari menonton upacara Seleksi.

Selain McGonagall yang tengah memimpin upacara Seleksi, tidak satupun para pengajar Hogwarts itu yang dikenalnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa nama seorang laki-laki tua berjenggot keperakan yang duduk di tengah-tengah meja panjang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli.

Satu per satu, Harry mengamati wajah-wajah para pengajar Hogwarts sebelum kedua matanya berhenti ke arah seorang laki-laki memakai turban yang duduk di pinggir meja panjang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku pada sosok tersebut sehingga membuatnya tidak mendengar McGonagall memanggilnya.

"Evans, Harrison."

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Suara McGonagall yang terdengar lebih keras dan lantang membuat suasana aula menjadi hening. Ia yang menolak untuk mempermalukan dirinya di depan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts berjalan menyeruak kerumunan murid-murid tahun pertama dengan wajah terangkat. Ekspresi wajahnya pasif ketika hampir semua pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Draco Malfoy di antara barisan murid tahun pertama.

Dan ketika ia merasakan Topi Seleksi terpasang di atas kepalanya, Harry memejamkan mata. Ia baru membuka matanya kembali begitu Topi Seleksi selesai meneriakkan di asrama nama dirinya ditempatkan. Harry tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau bersikap biasa saja ketika telinganya mendengar suara tepuk tangan sopan dari arah meja Slytherin dan erangan kesal dari meja Gyffindor.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia _sangat_ menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang saat ini terlukis di wajah pucat Draco Malfoy. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu seperti tidak mempercayai Topi Seleksi yang menempatkannya di asrama Slytherin.

Namun apapun alasan sikap Draco Malfoy yang seperti itu, Harry bisa memikirkannya nanti.

"Selamat datang di asrama Slytherin, Evans." Seorang pemuda yang memakai lencana prefek menyapanya sembari menepuk ruang kosong untuknya duduk. Harry menganggukkan kepala sebelum mendudukkan diri. Sekali lagi ia tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa tiba-tiba saja suara dengung menyerupai suara lebah menggema di aula begitu McGonagall memanggil nama murid tahun pertama untuk diseleksi.

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan keluar dari barisan murid tahun pertama. Di matanya, anak laki-laki bertubuh agak gemuk itu seperti murid-murid lainnya. Bahkan sangat biasa dan tidak istimewa. Namun entah mengapa, di antara semua seleksi yang berlangsung, Topi Seleksi memakan waktu lama untuk menempatkan anak laki-laki itu. Berkali-kali ia melihat sosok tersebut menggelengkan kepala.

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu dan bersikap tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ketika suara sorak gembira terdengar dari arah meja Gryffindor. Perhatiannya lebih terfokus ke arah meja panjang para pengajar. Ia kembali mengamati dua sosok asing yang duduk di ujung meja itu.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar aneh ketika sepasang mata hitam menatapnya. Ia tahu pemilik mata itu adalah seorang pengajar. Ia hanya perlu tahu mengapa keberadaan sosok itu seperti mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

Harry tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dan ia tidak akan membuang waktu untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

««»»

Ketika para Prefek mengirim murid tahun pertama ke asramanya masing-masing, Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sebuah kamar di asrama Slytherin yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalkan terletak di bawah tanah. Ia tergidik ketika udara dingin di bawah tanah mulai menggigiti permukaan kulitnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya ketika harus menuruni anak tangga batu yang licin untuk sampai di Ruang Rekreasi asrama Slytherin.

"Satu kamar untuk dua orang," salah satu Prefek berkata sembari memberikan sebuah gulungan perkamen kepda setiap murid tahun pertama. "Peraturan asrama sudah tertulis dengan jelas. Berani melanggar peraturan dan bersikap seperti Gryffindor, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melaporkannya kepada Profesor Snape."

Snape—seperti yang sempat didengarnya dari beberapa murid tahun ketiga—adalah Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Pertama kalinya Harry melihat laki-laki itu adalah ketika upacara Seleksi. Snape adalah salah satu pengajar yang diamatinya sepanjang malam. Laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah penyihir serba hitam dengan rambut yang terlihat berminyak itu diketahuinya sebagai pengajar Ramuan dan hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja, laki-laki itu bisa mengintimidasi hanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Suara ruang rekreasi yang mendadak hening membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Ia mendongakkan kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk; sangat terlambat menyadari jika ada sosok asing di antara murid tahun pertama dan para Prefek.

Severus Snape terlihat berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu berada di sana, Harry tidak tahu. Dari tempatnya berdiri di bagian belakang kerumunan murid Slytherin, ia dalam diam mengamati Snape. Laki-laki itu tengah memberikan 'sambutan' kepada murid tahun pertama.

"Membuat masalah sekali saja, aku akan menjamin tangan kalian akan terluka cukup lama karena menggosok kuali," Snape berkata. Harry merasakan tubuhnya kembali tergidik mendengar suara bernada rendah yang mengancam. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Snape bukanlah penyihir biasa.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian, tapi dirinya seolah-olah tahu siapa saja penyihir di sekelilingnya yang mempunyai aura tidak biasanya. Aura pengajar Ramuan itu mirip dengan aura Dumbledore; mampu mengintimidasi dan berbahaya.

Dunia sihir adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Walau enggan mengakui, ia harus berkata jujur jika apa yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat asing. Ia tidak tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tapi ia sangat menantikan saat dimana ia mempelajari semua itu.

Snape mengakhiri 'sambutan'-nya dengan gerakan—yang menurutnya—sangat dramatis ketika laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu asrama; jubah hitam yang menyapu tanah milik Snape berkibar di belakang sosok itu. Harry tidak menyadari jika dirinya tengah tertawa pelan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Di matanya, Snape terlihat seperti seekor kelelawar dengan sayapnya yang besar.

"Apa yang sedang kautertawakan, _Mudblood_?"

Harry mendesis mendengar nada suara mengejek yang dilontarkan Draco Malfoy tidak jauh darinya. Berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana murid tahun pertama yang berbisik mengenai 'Darah-Lumpur', ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Terlihat jelas sudut bibir Malfoy terangkat—seperti mengejeknya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," Malfoy kembali berkata dengan salah satu tangan menopang dagu. Harry sama sekali tidak peduli lagi jika semua pasang mata di ruangan itu mendengarkan dengan penuh minat pembicaraan mereka, "mengapa Topi Seleksi menempatkan Darah-Lumpur sepertimu di Slytherin."

"Dia Darah-Lumpur!?" Suara bernada melengking dari anak perempuan berambut hitam menggema di ruang rekreasi. "Bagaimana bisa keturunan Muggle ada di sini!?"

_Muggle._ Harry tahu istilah itu. McGonagall sempat mengatakan bahwa Muggle adalah orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai sihir di dalam diri mereka. Penghuni panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal bisa dikatakan sebagai Muggle. Harry segera menyadari jika panggilan Darah-Lumpur yang diberikan Malfoy kepadanya membuat penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya menganggap jika orang tuanya adalah Muggle.

Tapi benarkah demikian?

Jika bisa, Harry tidak menginginkan itu. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apalagi membayangkan bahwa orang yang telah melahirkannya—orang yang telah meninggalkannya di depan pintu panti asuhan—adalah seorang Muggle.

Muggle hanyalah makhluk lemah. Jahat. Egois. Mereka bahkan pernah menganggapnya sebagai anak setan karena keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan dipukul, diejek dan dikurung di gudang karena perbendaannya

Harry membenci Muggle.

"Ah, tidak bisa membalas,_ Mudblood_? Atau apa seekor kucing baru saja menggigit lidahmu?"

Melihat seringai mengejek di wajah Malfoy dan tawa di sekitarnya membuat Harry menggeram. Ia mendadak tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya dan menerjang anak laki-laki berwajah runcing itu dan melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal di wajah pucat Malfoy. Anak laki-laki itu terhuyung hingga terduduk di atas permadani tebal. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung Malfoy.

"Beraninya kau!" Malfoy meraung marah. Wajah pucat itu berubah menjadi merah karena kesal. Tapi bukannya pergi dari tempat itu, Harry memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya; menggenggam erat tongkat sihir yang diraihnya dari balik saku jubah. Ujung tongkat sihirnya teracung ke arah Malfoy. Ia sudah bersiap-siap merapalkan sebuah kutukan jika saja tangan seseorang dengan paksa membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata hijaunya melebar saat tangan yang sama melayangkan tamparan di pipi kirinya.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya dan menatap dengan bingung seorang anak perempuan di hadapannya. Sepasang mata biru menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Kerutan terukir di keningnya saat sebuah lembaran perkamen disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Dilarang berkelahi dengan teman satu asrama. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan peraturan asrama? Snape bisa memberimu detensi jika Prefek melaporkan apa yang sudah kaulakukan."

Selama beberapa saat, Harry menatap lembaran perkamen dan anak perempuan di hadapannya secara bergantian. Ia seperti sudah melupakan keberadaan Malfoy di belakangnya. Kembali, ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru milik anak perempuan itu.

Harry tidak sekalipun terlihat kesal karena sosok di hadapannya sudah menampar pipinya. Malah sebaliknya, ia tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak terlihat peduli saat penyihir di sekitarnya melayangkan pandangan bingung ke arahnya. Anak perempuan bermata biru itu tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Daphne Greengrass, _by the way_."

Dan Harry sama sekali tidak berpikir dua kali untuk meraih telapak tangan yang terulur itu lalu menjabatnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Saya rasa ada yang akan menyadari jika beberapa chapter dari BFA berubah. Semua chapter di fanfiksi ini saya edit. Beberapa bahkan dijadikan satu. Tapi selebihnya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Edited:** 26/08/2013**


	3. Halloween Feast and A Mountain Troll

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 3: Halloween Feast and A Mountain Troll

«»

**September, 1991.**

Harry berbagi kamar asrama dengan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Theodore Nott. Nott terlihat tidak seperti anak Slytherin lain yang selalu melemparkan pandangan mengejek dan meremehkan setiap kali berpapasan dengannya. Setidaknya ia berterima kasih karena tidak harus berada satu kamar dengan Malfoy. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sampai harus tinggal bersama Malfoy selama satu tahun ke depan.

Mungkin mereka akan berakhir saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain?

Harry tidak tahu. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk membayangkan hal tersebut. Selama minggu pertamanya di Hogwarts, ia mencoba mengejar ketertinggalannya mengenai sejarah dunia sihir. Ia bahkan menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan dan tidak menyadari berapa lama dirinya berada di sana jika Daphne Greengrass tidak mencarinya.

"Kau akan mati kelaparan suatu saat nanti jika memilih mengurung diri di tempat ini," kata anak perempuan itu hanya karena ia tidak muncul di Aula Besar ketika makan siang dan makan malam.

Harry hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua matanya namun tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Daphne menyeretnya ke Aula Besar. Ia segera menyadari bahwa dirinya yang lebih suka menyendiri—terima kasih atas perlakukan Immanuel dan anak-anak panti asuhan—sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Daphne. Anak perempuan itu setidaknya tidak bersikap seperti anak perempuan kebanyakan. Daphne tahu kapan saatnya diam dan membiarkannya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"_Come on_, Evans. Kita akan terlambat jika kau memilih untuk berkencan dengan makananmu." Daphne berkata sambil meraih tas dan buku-buku. Anak perempuan itu mendengus ketika mendengar Pansy Parkinson terkikik pelan tidak jauh darinya. "Ayo, Evans!"

"_Yes, Your Highness_," Harry bergumam pelan, mendorong piringnya yang setengah kosong dan meminum Jus Labu dari gelasnya. Ia sempat mendesis ketika Daphne memukul pelan kepalanya dan menyeringai kecil.

Di antara kelas-kelasnya selama ini, Harry merasa aneh duduk di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pagi itu. Berkali-kali ia menggosokkan telunjuk pada hidungnya setelah mencium aroma kuat dari bawang putih yang menggantung di kelas Quirrell. Dari pembicaraan beberapa murid Gryffindor, ia mendengar jika aroma khas dari bawang putih itu adalah upaya Quirrell untuk melindungi diri dari vampir yang ditemui laki-laki itu di Romania. Harry mengernyit mendengar hal tersebut namun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Di dalam kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, terlihat Quirrell berdiri di samping sebuah papan tulis. Laki-laki berturban itu tidak cukup baik menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dirasakan. Beberapa kali mencoba menghapus keringat dingin dengan ujung jubah.

Walau banyak murid yang menganggap jika Quirrell bukanlah seorang pengajar yang kompeten apalagi setelah laki-laki itu dengan sangat jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu salah satu murid menanyakan mengapa pengajar tersebut selalu bersikap gugup, Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kudengar jika Quirrell menjadi sangat paranoid setelah bertemu dengan vampir," Daphne berbisik di sampingnya sementara sibuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di depan kelas. "Tapi kurasa kita tidak perlu khawatir. Aku berani bertaruh jika Quirrell tidak akan mengajar lagi tahun depan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Mendadak, Daphne berhenti mencatat. Sepasang mata biru anak perempuan itu seperti tengah mengejeknya. Dengan sengaja, Daphne mengibaskan rambut dan menegakkan punggung. Tidak terlihat lagi memedulikan apa yang dikatakan Quirrell.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau posisi Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dikutuk, Evans. Sejak dulu, setiap tahun, pengajarnya selalu berganti. Selalu saja ada kejadian aneh yang membuat profesor sebelumnya berhenti mengajar." Daphne perlahan mengecilkan nada suaranya. "Ada yang mengatakan Kau-tahu-Siapa yang mengutuk posisi ini."

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Quirrell. Laki-laki berturban itu terlihat meremas kedua tangan dan dengan terbata menjelaskan keadaan cuaca pagi itu setelah sebelumnya seorang Gryffindor menanyakan bagaimana Quirrell mengalahkan _zombie_. Harry bukan satu-satunya murid yang menyadari aroma aneh yang tercium dari turban Quirrell.

"Si Kembar Weasley percaya kalau Quirrell menyimpan bawang putih di balik turbannya," Daphne menjelaskan. Lagi-lagi anak perempuan itu seperti ingin melemparkan ejekan saat ia menanyakan dari mana Daphne mengetahui semua cerita tersebut. "Harry... Harry... Harry. Aku ini anak perempuan, kau tahu? Perempuan suka sekali bergosip."

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. "_Right_. Aku lupa kalau kau adalah anak perempuan, Greengrass."

Sekali lagi, Harry mendapati Daphne memukul puncak kepalanya.

««»»

Kelas Ramuan bersama Snape adalah satu-satunya kelas yang membuatnya antusias. Ia menyadari bagaimana dirinya terlihat berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang saat makan siang di Aula Besar. Jika bisa, ia bahkan akan melewatkan makan siang sehingga bisa tiba di kelas Ramuan lebih dulu dari yang lain. Harry menyadari sikapnya pasti sikapnya terlihat konyol. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan dorongan untuk berada di dekat Snape. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri laki-laki itu yang menariknya untuk mendekat.

Kelas Ramuan dimulai ketika Snape membuka pintu kelas lalu membantingnya supaya tertutup. Ia yang sudah mulai membiasakan diri tinggal di asrama Slytherin yang dingin tidak terlalu terganggu dengan udara kelas yang dingin. Ia juga hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi tabung-tabung kaca berisi hewan melayang yang ditempatkan di penjuru ruangan. Hanya murid Gryffindor saja yang terdengar mengeluarkan protes terhadap udara dingin di bawah tanah.

Awalnya, Snape mengabsen murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ini bukan kali pertama ia belajar bersama para singa. Bukan kali pertama pula, para pengajar berhenti sejenak ketika membaca nama Neville Longbottom. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak mengenal nama anak laki-laki bertubuh agak gemuk itu. Nama Neville Longbottom terkenal di dunia sihir karena berhasil mengalahkan _Dark Lord._

Sampai sekarang Harry tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang penyihir yang kekuatannya bisa disamakan dengan Albus Dumbledore dan juga Grindelwald bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang bayi yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Harry tidak tahu apakah yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu memang sesuatu yang dilakukan Neville Longbottom ataukah murni sebagai sebuah kebetulan. Ia hanya tahu penyihir bernama Voldemort ini tidaklah sehebat seperti apa yang dibicarakan.

"—ketenaran sudah jelas bukan segalanya."

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu mengamati warna merah menjalar di wajah Longbottom. Di belakang anak itu, terlihat jelas Hermione Granger berusaha menarik perhatian Snape walau pengajar itu seperti lebih tertarik menyiksa Longbottom dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tertentu. Harry mendesah pelan dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membaca serta menggarisbawahi kalimat-kalimat penting di buku Ramuannya. Ia baru saja selesai membaca beberapa khasiat jamur ketika Daphne menyikut perutnya.

"Mr... Evans." Harry dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala sehingga bertemu dengan tatapan dingin milik Snape. Harry tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang mata hitam di depannya. Salahkah jika ia sempat melihat ada ekspresi aneh tergambar di wajah dingin itu. "Apa pelajaranku begitu membosankan?"

Harry mencoba mengabaikan getar aneh yang menjalar di tulang belakangnya begitu Snape berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduknya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja ketika ada keinginan untuk mengulurkan tangan ke arah laki-laki itu. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat seperti sekarang, Harry mulai menyadari jika sensasi aneh yang seperti menariknya bukanlah berasal dari Snape tapi sesuatu yang ada di lengan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak menyadari jika saat ini kedua matanya terfokus ke arah lengan Snape sampai pada akhirnya pengajar Ramuan itu menyadari pandangannya dan menyembunyikan lengan di balik punggung.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahu Longbottom di mana dia bisa menemukan _bezoar_, Mr. Evans?"

"Perut kambing, _sir_."

Harry tidak sadar dirinya mendesis menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia juga tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Daphne yang menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang lebih disyukurinya saat kelas Ramuan berakhir. Ia merasa frustasi karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya sehingga mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kesal. Ramuannya yang tidak terlalu berakhir baik pun membuatnya membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dengan sembarangan.

Haruskah ia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Snape? Tapi bagaimana jika laki-laki itu malah menganggapnya sebagai anak aneh dan membuatnya berakhir mendapatkan detensi? Harry terus memikirkan hal itu sampai dirinyalah satu-satunya murid yang berada di kelas Ramuan. Tidak jauh darinya Snape nampak membereskan tabung-tabung berisi ramuan. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan milik Snape setelah laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini?"

Harry tidak mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Snape. Kakinya seolah-olah melangkah sendiri ke arah di mana Snape berdiri. Kedua mata hijaunya terfokus ke lengan Snape. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ketika mengulurkan tangan ke arah lengan kiri kepala asrama itu dan menarik lengan Snape. Tanpa sempat dicegah, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menyibak lengan jubah laki-laki di depannya.

Sebuah tengkorak dengan hiasan ular adalah hal pertama yang menjadi perhatiannya. Tato yang berwarna hitam pudar itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan permukaan kulit pucat Snape. Tapi... ia segera tahu jika tato itu bukanlah tato sembarangan. Apapun yang dilihatnya sekarang, mengeluarkan aura gelap dan mampu membuatnya menyapukan ujung jemarinya di permukaan tato tersebut. Ujung jemarinya seperti merasakan aliran listrik statis yang segera dikirimkan ke tulang belakangnya.

Harry sama sekali tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya mendesah panjang.

Ia seperti tidak akan pernah bosan mengamati tato itu jika saja Snape tidak menyentak lengan dan menutup tato itu dengan lengan jubah.

Snape terlihat marah. Semua orang tahu hal itu jika melihat wajah laki-laki di hadapannya. Rahang sang pengajar Ramuan tersebut mengeras dengan sepasang mata hitam menatapnya dingin.

"Keluar dari sini, Evans," Snape mendesis, mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan cukup keras. Nada suaranya dingin dan menusuk. "KELUAR!"

Harry tidak membuang waktunya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, meraih peralatan sekolahnya dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Napasnya memburu namun ia tidak merasa takut melihat amarah Snape. Malah sebaliknya, ia merasa bergairah sehingga mampu membuat kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk di atas lantai bawah tanah yang dingin.

Senyum senang terukir di wajahnya seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapatkan hadiah Natal lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

««»»

Albus Dumbledore adalah penyihir yang memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya dengan baik dan matang. Ia bukan tipe penyihir yang melakukan sesuatu hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan dan keberanian. Ia dulunya adalah seorang Gryffindor—itu adalah fakta. Tapi usia sudah membuatnya bisa bersikap memikirkan segala konsekuansi terlebih dulu sebelum bertindak.

"Severus?" Albus tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sang Master Ramuan menyeruak memasuki kantornya dengan wajah marah dan kesal. Kepala asrama Slytherin itu bahkan tidak menggubris tawaran permen dan teh darinya.

"Seseorang melihat Tanda Kegelapan di tanganku," Severus berkata setelah berusaha menahan. "Anak itu bahkan berani menyentuhku!"

Albus terlihat duduk dengan tenang di belakang meja kepala sekolahnya dan menyesap teh dari cangkir sembari mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Severus.

"Dan siapa yang kaumaksudkan, _my boy_?"

Severus melemparkan tatapan sinis kepadanya. "Evans. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke arahku. Tanpa memikirkan apapun menyentuh lenganku. Apa kau pikir dia akan—"

"Semua penyihir di Kementerian tahu bahwa aku memberikan jaminan kalau kau bukan Pelahap Maut, Severus."

"Tapi tidak semua penyihir menelan begitu saja apa yang kaukatakan." Severus kembali terlihat marah. "Mereka masih menganggapku seorang Pelahap Maut jika Tanda Kegelapan ini masih terpatri di permukaan kulitku."

Albus tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah lama memilih untuk tidak memperdebatkan hal itu. Ia tahu Severus akan tetap mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

"Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu—Evans," Severus berkata lagi. Albus meletakkan cangkir di tangannya. Ia mengamati bagaimana raut wajah laki-laki itu berubah dari kesal dan marah menjadi raut yang lama tidak dilihatnya. "Nama dan mata anak itu—"

"Mirip Lily?" Albus memotong dan menemukan Severus mengangguk. "Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, wajah anak itu mirip dengan James Potter. Kecuali tidak adanya kacamata."

Albus mendengar Severus menggeram tapi ia tidak mengacuhkan hal itu.

"Aku mempunyai dugaan," Albus berujar dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan jenggotnya, "jika Harrison Evans adalah anak Lily."

"Anak laki-laki Lily sudah meninggal," Severus berkeras.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah menemukan tubuhnya, kau ingat? Rumah itu hancur—memang. Lily dan James meninggal. Tapi bayi Lily tidak ditemukan di manapun. Anak itu seperti menghilang begitu saja. Dan sekarang, ada anak yang mempunyai nama keluarga Lily dan matanya. Apa kau tidak—"

Severus memotong kata-katanya dengan memukul permukaan meja. Kedua mata laki-laki itu terpejam. Albus menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Albus Dumbledore hanya sedikit orang yang masih ingat bagaimana hubungan Severus dan James Potter. Kedua laki-laki itu dulunya adalah dua sosok yang tidak bisa bersahabat. Sampai sekarang pun Severus masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Severus semakin membenci James terlebih setelah laki-laki itu menikahi Lily Evans.

Pada awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian lebih kepada sosok Harrison Evans. Namun ketika Minerva kembali setelah menemui beberapa Keturunan Muggle sebelum akhirnya mengajak Harrison Evans membeli perlengkapan sekolah, wanita itu mengatakan beberapa hal yang mengusik pemikirannya.

"Setelah kupikir, anak laki-laki itu mirip dengan James Potter."

Albus harus mengakui apa yang dikatakan Minerva memang benar. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia menyetujui Minerva walau tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun.

Wajah Harrison Evans memang mirip dengan mendiang James—bahkan seperti sebuah replika—jika saja ada kacamata yang bertenggger di wajah itu. Hanya saja, anak laki-laki tersebut mempunyai kecerdasan dan mata Lily. Albus sama sekali tidak akan terkejut jika kemampuan anak itu menyaingi ibunya.

Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah berpikir jika anak itu akan berakhir di asrama Slytherin.

"Aku perlu memeriksa ramuanku."

Albus melemparkan senyum kepada Severus. Kedua matanya mengamati setiap gerakan laki-laki itu.

"Terkadang," Albus memulai, memandang mantan muridnya dalam diam. "Kau perlu sedikit santai, _my boy_. Kau akan cepat tua jika memikirkan sesuatu yang berat."

Severus membalas kata-katanya dengan tawa hambar. "Dengan anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai otak di sekelilingmu? Mereka hanya membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Terlebih Longbottom! Merlin, anak laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa merebus ramuan dengan benar, bersikap ceroboh—"

"Kau hanya melihat segala kekurangan pada diri mereka. Mereka hanya anak-anak, Severus," katanya dan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sepasang mata hitam itu, ia kembali berkata, "ah, sebelum kau pergi, jangan lupa untuk tetap mengawasi Quirrell."

««»»

**Oktober, 1991.**

Bulan Oktober menggantikan September dengan begitu cepat. Harry segera menyadari udara di sekelilingnya menjadi lebih dingin ketika menginjak akhir bulan. Ia bahkan terkadang tidak bisa tidur karena kamarnya di asrama Slytherin mendadak lebih dingin sehingga membuatnya beberapa kali terbangun di tengah malam.

"Apa kau pikir salju akan turun pekan ini?"

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Daphne yang berjalan di sampingnya. Anak perempuan itu beberapa kali terlihat tidak henti-hentinya meniupkan udara di kedua tangan yang terkatup sembari berjalan menjauhi rumah kaca nomor dua. Harry hanya menatap Daphne sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia hanya ingin segera kembali ke Aula Besar dan menikmati makan malamnya sebelum pergi ke asrama dan menyelesaikan esai yang diberikan Snape; esai sepanjang dua kaki mengenai manfaat _belladona_ yang harus dikumpulkan besok siang.

Berbicara mengenai kepala asrama Slytherin itu membuat Harry teringat dengan apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian di ruang kelas Ramuan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Snape memang marah dan kesal atau karena alasan lain, laki-laki itu bersikap berbeda terhadapnya. Harry meringis pelan mengingat bagaimana Snape bersikap tidak seperti kepada murid Slytherin lainnya. Sang Master Ramuan itu selalu saja berusaha untuk mempermalukannya atau dengan sengaja memberikan detensi di setiap ada kesempatan.

Harry hanya bisa menggeram pelan dari tempat duduknya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat ketika seminggu lalu Snape tiba-tiba saja melenyapkan ramuan di dalam kualinya hingga tidak bersisa dan mengatakan jika ramuannya adalah ramuan gagal. Padahal sesungguhnya, ramuannya sama sekali tidak bermasalah dibandingkan dengan ramuan Goyle atau Longbottom yang sekali lagi berhasil meledakkan kuali.

Harry tidak mengerti dengan perlakukan yang diberikan Snape kepadanya. Ia juga tidak luput melihat jika beberapa kali laki-laki itu selalu melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian kepadanya. Ia ingin bertanya apa masalah Snape sehingga memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi, setiap kali ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertanya, Snape pasti akan langsung mengusirnya dan tanpa berpikir dua kali segera memotong poin dari Slytherin.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, _Mudblood_. Aku tidak ingin kau mengotori pakaianku."

Kedua mata hijaunya berkilat marah setelah Draco Malfoy mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di atas permukaan rumput yang setengah basah. Ia melihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa mengejek tidak jauh darinya dengan sosok Crabbe dan Goyle yang mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Malfoy. Dua anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu segera bergerak dan berdiri di depan Malfoy saat dirinya menerjang ke arah si pirang dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung.

"Apa masalahmu, Malfoy!?" Harry berteriak marah. Malfoy terlihat terkejut sehingga beringsut mundur dan berhasil menyenggol seorang murid Hufflepuff.

"Masalahku!?" Malfoy membeo. Seringai mengejek kembali muncul di wajah runcing anak laki-laki itu. "Tentu saja kau, Evans! Darah-Lumpur sepertimu tidak seharusnya ada di Slytherin! Lihat saja—"

Tapi Harry tidak membiarkan si pirang menyelesaikan apa yang diucapkan. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, ia sudah lebih dulu berhasil melepaskan diri dari Goyle dan Crabbe dan berlari ke arah Mafloy. Tapi sayangnya, anak laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu menghindar, berlari ke arah bangunan kastil Hogwarts dan menghilang di balik dinding batu. Harry segera mengumpat. Dengan kaki dihentakkan, ia membalikkan tubuh dan memungut tas sekolah serta buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas tanah.

"Tidakkah kau lebih baik menghindari Malfoy?" Daphne bertanya sembari menatapnya dengan bosan. Tangan kanan anak perempuan itu menyingkap helaian rambut pirang yang terjuntai saat membantunya memungut buku-bukunya. "Dia tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau selalu meladeninya, Evans."

"Dia tidak akan berhenti walau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu. Malfoy suka mencari perhatian, ingat?"

Sudut bibir Daphne terangkat. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. "_Indeed, Evans_. _Indeed._"

Harry hanya memutar bosan kedua matanya dan sembari mendengarkan Daphne membicarakan teman sekamar anak perempuan itu—Pansy Parkinson—berjalan menuju bangunan kastil Hogwarts yang menjulang dengan berlatar langit malam yang gelap.

Ketika Harry tiba di Aula Besar, ia sedikit dibuat bingung dengan dekorasi lilin-lilin menyala di langit aula. Buah labu dengan ukiran wajah Jack O'Lantern terlihat memenuhi lantai Aula Besar. Ribuan kelelawar yang beterbangan dari dinding-dinding dan langit-langit sementara sisanya terbang sambil sesekali menungkik di atas meja panjang keempat asrama membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

Harry secara tidak langsung ingat dengan hari apa sekarang.

Halloween yang dilewatinya di panti asuhan selama ini tidak mengagumkan seperti sekarang. Di sana, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di dalam kamar dan melihat anak-anak lain meminta permen dari tetangga sekitar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Immanuel selalu berhasil merusak setiap kostum yang dibuatnya untuk perayaan Halloween.

Dan ketika usianya menginjak lima tahun, Harry sudah berhenti untuk ikut serta mengetuk rumah-rumah di sekitar panti asuhan untuk meminta permen. Ia hanya akan berada di kamarnya sepanjang malam sementara di luar sana, Muggle-Muggle itu bersenang-senang. Ia tidak merasa dirinya beruntung ketika Mrs. Han mendatangi kamarnya dan memberikan beberapa bungkus permen untuknya. Diberi dan meminta langsung dengan mengetuk pintu rumah tidaklah sama; membuatnya selalu membuang permen dari Mrs. Han ke luar jendela kamarnya.

Harry mengerjap pelan merasakan Daphne menyikut perutnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun saat anak perempuan itu melayangkan tatapan menyipit ke arahnya. Ia baru saja meraih sebuah piring berisi daging cincang ketika suara pintu Aula Besar terbuka dengan Quirrell berlari seperti dikejar sesuatu, berteriak jika ada _troll_ di bawah tanah sebelum terkulai tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

Suasana yang tadinya ceria dan dipenuhi celoteh murid-murid dari keempat asrama mendadak hening sejenak sebelum teriakan Ronald Weasley memecah keheningan. Harry mengernyit mendengar teriakan murid-murid di sekitarnya.

Tapi di antara kekacauan yang tengah terjadi dan para prefek yang mencoba menuntun murid-murid kembali ke asramanya, sepertinya hanya Harry yang menyadari jika saat itu juga Snape tidak berada di antara penghuni Slytherin. Sekelebat bayangan dari jubah penyihir kepala asrama itu terlihat menaiki lantai tiga. Sepasang mata hijaunya melihat Neville dan Longbottom mengikuti Snape sebelum berbelok arah ke sebuah kamar mandi di mana terdengar suara geraman dan langkah kaki besar.

"_Bloody Gryffindor,"_ Harry mendesis menyadari jika _troll_ yang dimaksud Quirrell berada di kamar mandi di lantai tiga. Tapi Harry sama sekali tidak membuang waktunya di tempat itu. Langkah kakinya yang lebar berusaha mengikuti langkah Snape sebelum berhenti di sebuah pintu di lantai tiga kastil Hogwarts.

Ia tahu tempat apa ini. Setidaknya Harry masih ingat jika Dumbledore melarang murid-murid untuk pergi ke lantai ini. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mengatakan mengapa tempat ini terlarang. Harry melangkahkan kaki ke arah sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan mengintip dari celah pintu. Napasnya tertahan melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu.

Selama beberapa saat, Harry yakin jika kedua matanya tengah bermasalah. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia tahu mengapa Dumbledore mengatakan jika lantai ini terlarang untuk dimasuki. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mau mengorbankan diri memasuki sebuah tempat di mana seekor anjing besar dengan tiga kepalanya berada?

Ah, Harry lupa jika ada seseorang yang berani melakukan itu. Dan Snape adalah orangnya. Sang kepala asrama Slytherin itu segera membalikkan tubuh saat mendengar dirinya yang tidak sengaja mengumpat. Sekali lagi Harry mendapati sepasang mata hitam itu berkilat memandangnya.

"Evans—"

Harry meringis ketika Snape bergerak dengan cepat dan berhasil mencengkeram lehernya, mendorong tubuhnya menjauh lalu menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras. Ia kembali menahan napas menyadari cengkeraman Snape pada lehernya semakin keras. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajah atau ketika ia kembali merasakan gairah yang tiba-tiba muncul karena lengan bertato Snape berada tepat di bawah hidungnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Evans."

"Anda juga tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Profesor," Harry berkata di antara napasnya yang terputus. Ia yang menolak untuk tampak terlihat lemah, menatap Snape dengan datar. "Bukankah Dumbledore—"

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Anda tidak bisa mengancamku, sir," katanya. "Anda juga tidak bisa memotong nilai Slytherin lebih dari ini. Anda tidak mau Piala Asrama jatuh ke Gryffindor, bukan?"

Jika saat ini Snape sedang marah karena kata-katanya, laki-laki itu sangat baik menyembunyikan di balik topi dingin yang terpasang.

"Sangat sombong sekali," desis Snape. "Apa kau ingin mencari perhatian, Evans? Kau sangat kurang ajar seperti ayahmu. Tidak heran—"

Apapun yang ingin dikatakan, Snape memilih untuk bungkam. Bibir laki-laki itu tertutup hingga membentuk garis lurus. Harry hanya terpaku di tempat dan mencerna dua kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Snape.

"Kau tahu siapa ayahku?"

Kedua mata hijau itu membulat. Harry tidak menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Darah di dalam tubuhnya seperti menggelegak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksudkan, Evans," Snape berkilah dan melepaskan cengkeraman pada lehernya.

Tapi Harry tidak membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Snape mengetahui ayahnya! Akhirnya ia mengetahui sesuatu mengenai orang tuanya!

"Kau mengenal ayahku, bukan?" Harry bertanya. Snape yang ketika itu berjalan menjauh berhenti di tempat. Ia baru menyadari jika laki-laki itu berjalan dengan terpincang. Darah segar terlihat keluar dari luka menganga di kaki Snape. "Kau pasti mengenalnya. Katakan padaku—Snape!"

Tapi Snape tidak tertarik. Sang kepala asrama Slytherin itu memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan dan tidak mengacuhkannya.

««»»

**November, 1991.**

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, kabar mengenai Hermione Granger yang mencoba melawan _troll_ gunung dewasa sebelum Longbottom dan Weasley menyelamatkan anak perempuan itu menjadi bahan perbincangan di Aula Besar. Sejak kejadian troll gunung itu pula, Granger tidak pernah tidak terlihat bersama kedua Gryffindor itu.

Tapi Harry sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kejadian tersebut. Fokus perhatiannya saat ini lebih ke arah sebuah kursi kosong di meja para pengajar di mana biasanya Snape duduk. Hanya terlihat Quirrell di ujung meja panjang. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kantung hitam terlihat jelas di bawah mata Quirrell.

Harry mengamati penuh minat sosok Quirrell. Semakin diperhatikan dengan lebih cermat, Harry kembali merasakan bahwa aura Quirrell mirip dengan Snape. Bahkan, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin, aura pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu lebih gelap dibandingkan siapapun. Harry tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. Ada suara di dalam kepalanya yang secara otomatis membisikinya mengenai hal-hal tersebut.

"Mengapa kau tidak berhenti menatap Quirrell?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melirik Daphne dari sudut matanya. Bulu di tengkuknya tiba-tiba saja meremang seperti seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Mengabaikan Daphne sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru aula besar. Pandangan dari kedua mata hijaunya jatuh kepada sosok Quirrell. Laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya sebelum dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke hidangan di atas meja. Harry menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Daphne yang merasa diacuhkan olehnya berhasil memukul puncak kepalanya dan membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Berhenti menganggapku tidak ada, Evans. Suatu saat kau akan menyesal."

Harry memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia juga tidak membantah saat Daphne menyeretnya ke luar kastil yang hangat untuk menonton Quidditch di tengah udara musim dingin yang tidak berhenti berhembus dan membuat sekeliling mereka membeku. Danau Hitam yang biasanya dijadikan tempat bersantai kini ditinggalkan.

Harry tidak menaruh perhatian kepada pertandingan Quidditch antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Walau di sekelilingnya para Slytherin menyoraki bagaimana _Seeker_ Gryffindor yang terlihat payah, sekali lagi Harry mendapati perhatiannya tertuju ke arah Quirrell yang diam-diam turun dari tribun para pengajar dan berjalan cepat kembali ke kastil seperti ada yang mengejar laki-laki itu. Harry, tanpa sempat dicegah Daphne, berlari menyusul Quirrell. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyusul laki-laki itu.

Sang Slytherin itu segera menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sosok Quirrell berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya dan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Saat Harry berhasil menyusul Quirrell, ia mendapati laki-laki berturban itu berhenti di pintu yang sama di mana dengan ruangan tempat anjing berkepala tiga berada. Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuat Snape atau Quirrell terlihat begitu tertarik dengan apa yang ada di balik pintu di hadapannya. Tapi apapun itu, Harry ingin tahu. Perlahan dan dengan ayunan tongkatnya, Harry membuka pintu itu. Ia menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya di antara celah pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Quirrell berdiri tepat di depan anjing berkepala tiga.

Tapi berbeda dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya bersama Snape, anjing berkepala tiga itu tidak sedang terlihat memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Anjing itu tengah tertidur. Air liur membentuk kubangan di ketiga kepalanya sementara tidak jauh dari salah satu kepala, sebuah harpa tengah bermain sendiri dan melantunkan lagu bertempo lambat.

"Menyedihkan sekali seekor anjing yang menyeramkan ternyata bisa dengan mudah dilumpuhkan oleh suara musik. Bukan begitu, Mr. Evans?" Quirrell berkata seperti menyadari keberadaannya. Laki-laki itu tengah tersenyum tapi wajahnya tidak berkedut sedikit pun.

Harry tidak menjawab. Sang Slytherin muda itu hanya mengamati Quirrell perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengernyit merasakan keberadaan laki-laki berturban itu tepat di depannya. Harry segera tahu jika Quirrell tidaklah seperti sosok yang mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selama ini.

Aura Quirrell semakin terasa berbeda dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Seluruh jemarinya berkedut karena ingin menggapai tubuh di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Apa kau sebenarnya, Profesor?" Harry berhasil mengajukan pertanyaan di tengah. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan napasnya memburu dan tercekat. "Kau bukan Quirrell."

"Aku Quirinus Quirrell, Mr. Evans."

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak—tidak—kau berbeda. Ada—"

"Anak itu... kemari... biarkan aku..."

Harry mengerutkan kening dan terdiam mendengar suara desis yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat melihat kedua mata Quirrell melebar. Harry kembali mendengar suara menyerupai desis yang terdengar sama. Ia membuka mulutnya dan hendak bertanya tapi memilih menutup mulutnya mendengar Quirrell berdebat dengan pemilik suara bernada rendah itu.

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau tersebut termenung di tempat melihat Quirrell mendadak terdiam. Laki-laki itu terlihat ketakutan dengan bahu merosot. Harry hanya diam melihat Quirrell meraih dan melepas turban di kepala sehingga kain panjang itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Dan ketika Quirrell membalikkan tubuh, Harry ingin berteriak.

Tapi bukan karena ketakutan melihat wajah buruk rupa yang ada di belakang kepala Quirrell; berwarna putih pucat dengan sepasang mata merah yang seperti menyala dan terbelah mirip ular. Ia ingin berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang terpancar dari wajah buruk rupa tersebut. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan tato di lengan Snape tapi lebih memikatnya berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau punya... sesuatu yang aneh," wajah itu berkata. "Sangat aneh untuk anak seusiamu—apa kau ketakutan melihatku, _boy? _Tidak punya tubuh... dan hanya bertahan dengan darah unicorn... hidup seperti parasit di tubuh Quirrell... kau seharusnya ketakutan... berlari seperti seekor tikus."

Takut? Tidak. Harry tidak takut. Tanpa sadar, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah mirip ular di hadapannya. Ia mendesis marah ketika Quirrell bergerak menjauh.

"Aku tidak takut." Harry berkeras mengulurkan tangan sehingga pada akhirnya berhasil menyentuh wajah seputih tulang itu. Ia segera mendesah merasakan aliran sihir menjalar dari ujung jemari ke tulang belakangnya. "Kau... memikatku."

Jika wajah pucat itu mempunyai alis, Harry yakin wajah tersebut akan mengangkat alisnya.

"Memikatmu? Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku, _boy..._ Lord Voldemort tidak memikat seseorang. Dia membunuh... dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kaubayangkan sebelumnya."

Sudut bibir Harry terangkat. Ia tidak terkejut walau menyadari wajah pucat itu adalah Pangeran Kegelapan. Sang Lord Voldemort yang terkenal kejam kini terlihat begitu... lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membunuhku. Kau tidak punya tubuh, ingat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membunuh seorang bayi mungil—"

"Beraninya kau!" Voldemort meraung marah. Di belakangnya, Quirrell menggenggam tongkat sihir dengan erat. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, wajah jahat itu kini tersenyum. "Tapi... aku tidak akan membunuhmu, _boy..._ kau anak yang menarik... sihirmu... kau punya sihir yang berbeda..."

Kening anak laki-laki itu berkerut. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Quirrell sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia sempat mendengar Quirrell membisikkan sesuatu sebelum sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

Dan ketika terbangun keesokan harinya di kamar asramanya, Harry mendengar jika Quirrell mengundurkan diri sebagai pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, ia mendengar McGonagall berbicara kepada Dumbledore mengenai ruangan di lantai tiga yang dimasuki dan Batu Bertuah yang dicuri.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai siapa yang sudah berhasil menyusup ke Hogwarts dan mencuri Batu Bertuah. Laki-laki itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ada yang menduga bahwa Quirrell-lah yang sudah mencuri di Batu Bertuah karena mantan pengajar tersebut menghilang begitu saja tepat setelah Hagrid menemukan Fluffy—anjing raksasa berkepala tiga—tertidur pulas.

Apapun yang terjadi, menurut Harry sendiri, hanya diketahui persis oleh Dumbledore. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu. Hal yang dipedulikannya hanyalah sosok Voldemort yang masih hidup dan sepertinya hanya ia serta Quirrell yang tahu.

Tapi pemikiran itu segera terkubur begitu saja ketika liburan Natal tiba. Pikirannya teralihkan oleh hadiah dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

Sebuah bungkusan berisi Jubah Gaib yang membuat Theodore Nott sekalipun menatapnya dengan iri.

Dan tanpa disadarinya kembali, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Ia merasa kecewa setelah tahu bahwa ujian telah berakhir dan sebentar lagi dirinya akan kembali ke panti asuhan. Dumbledore sudah dengan jelas mengatakan jika Hogwarts ditutup selama liburan musim panas. Harry merasakan seluruh kesenangan dan kepuasannya karena setidaknya berhasil menyelesaikan ujian—dan mengalahkan Granger—menguap begitu saja setelah menyadari jika mimpi buruknya akan kembali.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Saya rasa ada yang akan menyadari jika beberapa chapter dari BFA berubah. Semua chapter di fanfiksi ini saya edit. Beberapa bahkan dijadikan satu. Tapi selebihnya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Edited:** 28/08/2013**


	4. Flourish and Blotts

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 4: Flourish and Blotts

«»

**Juni, 1992.**

Ketika Harry pertama kali menginjakkan kaki kembali di panti asuhan, ia sudah mendapati tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari beberapa anak yang ditemuinya di koridor. Beberapa di antara mereka menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu sementara yang lain mengirimkan tatapan seolah-olah ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Mereka bahkan terlihat jelas membicarakan dirinya dengan suara berbisik.

Ia yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak-anak itu memilih untuk tetap berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Mrs. Han yang ketika itu menjemputnya dari Stasiun King's Cross sempat membantunya membawa koper miliknya. Harry baru saja berniat membongkar kopernya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa.

"Kupikir Jane berbohong dengan mengatakan kau sudah kembali, Aneh," Immanuel berkata dari arah pintu. Kroni-kroni anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu terlihat mencuri pandang dari balik tubuh Immanuel. "Ternyata kau memang kembali."

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Immanuel menaikkan alis dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Harry mencoba bersikap tenang menyadari anak laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kedua mata cokelat Immanuel tertuju ke arah koper miliknya yang tertutup. Mendadak, Immanuel mendorong tubuhnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersungkur dan mencoba menggapai besi di pinggiran tempat tidurnya agar tidak terjatuh namun tidak berhasil. Ia hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan pantatnya mencium permukaan lantai kayu. Tidak jauh darinya, anak-anak panti asuhan yang menonton tertawa keras.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kaubawa, Aneh," Immanuel berkata lagi. Tangan berbonggol anak laki-laki itu menggapai koper miliknya dengan wajah menyeringai. "Kudengar dari Mrs. Han jika ada sekolah yang menerimamu. Apa kau senang berada di sana, Aneh?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya hanya menatap Immanuel yang berdiri menjulang. Anak laki-laki itu masih menyeringai ketika mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Sepasang mata cokelat itu berkilat aneh.

"Apa kau keberatan kami melihat apa yang kaubawa, Evans? Mungkin kau bisa memberikan beberapa barang sebagai oleh-oleh, hmm?"

Harry tidak meringis saat Immanuel melepaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Kedua mata hijaunya berkilat marah melihat Immanuel berjalan ke arah kopernya, membukanya dengan linggis yang dibawa anak lain. Harry dengan cepat berjalan ke arah anak laki-laki itu dan mencoba menjauhkan Immanuel dari benda-benda miliknya.

Sayang, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan anak buah Immanuel di belakangnya. Geram kesal disertai umpatan meluncur dari bibirnya menyadari Frank—seorang anak laki-laki berkulit gelap dan sebaya dengan Immanuel—menahan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang tubuh sementara ia tidak henti-hentinya mencoba mengayunkan kedua kaki ke arah Immanuel.

"Menjauh dari koperku, Dawlish!" raungnya kepada sosok Immanuel. "Aku bersumpah—"

"Kau akan apa, Aneh?!" Immanuel berseru senang. "Kau akan membunuhku? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Kau akan masuk penjara, Evans. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengeluarkanmu. Kau hanya anak yatim piatu. Setelah mati pun tidak akan ada yang mengingatmu."

Harry mengernyit atas kata-kata Immanuel. Tubuhnya perlahan berhenti melawan dan membiarkan Frank menyeretnya ke sisi lain ruangan. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya kini melebar menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Di sekitarnya, dunia seperti berputar tapi ia masih bisa menyadari jika perhatian anak-anak panti asuhan tengah tertuju padanya. Tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba mendekat untuk menolongnya. Mereka terlalu takut kepadanya atau takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Immanuel jika ikut campur.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu terkejut."

Harry mendengar seseorang berkata dan segera ditanggapi oleh Immanuel. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Immanuel dan anak-anak lain membuka kopernya dan mengacak isi di dalamnya.

Suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Anggota tubuhnya seperti sulit digeraknya. Di dalam kepalanya, kata-kata Immanuel masih terngiang. Benarkah tidak akan ada yang peduli jika ia mati sekalipun? Benarkah keberadaannya di dunia ini sama sekali tidak penting?

Harry benci mengakui jika ia mempercayai kata-kata Immanuel. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan ada yang memedulikan anak yatim piatu sepertinya, bukan? Selama ini tidak ada yang mau repot-repot memberinya perlakukan khusus. Di mata mereka ia hanyalah anak aneh. Dan 'anak aneh' tidak akan membuat siapapun tertarik.

Tapi bukankah pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran yang lama? Ia adalah seorang penyihir! Ia bukan anak aneh! Setidaknya di Hogwarts, Harry bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan sihir.

Dan orang-orang di panti asuhan tidak akan pernah mengerti akan hal itu. Mereka hanya Muggle. Mereka hanya makhluk lemah yang egois.

Harry menggeretakkan giginya ketika ia mampu berpikir rasional kembali. Kedua matanya berkilat marah melihat Immanuel berhasil membuka kopernya dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Beberapa dari mereka mengerutkan kening melihat Immanuel mengayunkan kuali miliknya sambil tertawa.

"Sekolah apa yang membuatmu harus membawa benda-benda konyol seperti ini, Aneh? Apa benar kau pergi ke sekolah yang jauh? Atau jangan-jangan kau malah pergi ke tempat di mana orang-orang aneh sepertimu berkumpul?"

Immanuel tertawa keras diikuti anak-anak lain. Mereka melayangkan cemoohan melihat kuali, pena bulu, botol tinta serta perkamen miliknya. Harry memilih diam. Ia menulikan telinganya dari ejekan anak-anak itu. Saat Immanuel sudah bosan dengan kopernya—dan membiarkan isinya berserakan di lantai—anak itu beralih kepadanya. Harry menggeram begitu Immanuel memukul perutnya.

Harry membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dengan kedua tangan melingkar di perutnya setelah Frank pergi mengikuti Immanuel. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan cukup keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengatur napas.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tenang. Harry hanya mendengar suara desah napasnya sendiri di ruangan yang kosong. Saat rasa sakit di perutnya mereda, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup; menggosok matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangan.

Harry mencoba mengedarkan kedua mata hijaunya. Perutnya bergolak karena marah mendapati satu-satunya pena bulu miliknya kini patah menjadi dua. Botol tintanya juga terbuka dan membuat seragamnya terkena noda tinta. Ia melihat kekacauan yang dilakukan Immanuel dengan pandangan mengeras. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur karena Immanuel tidak menemukan tongkat sihirnya yang tersembunyi di kaos kakinya atau Jubah Gaib di dasar kopernya. Jika sampai Immanuel menemukan kedua benda itu dan merusaknya, Harry tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Tongkat sihir dan peralatan sekolahnya adalah satu-satunya bukti yang ia miliki bahwa hari-harinya di Hogwarts bukan sekadar mimpi.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai membereskan barang-barang miliknya; memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam koper. Setelahnya, ia membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk lutut. Ia tidak sedang ingin melakukan apapun.

Saat ini, Harry hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Tubuh dan pikirannya terlalu lelah. Ia bahkan tidak melawan ketika matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

Sekali ini—untuk kali ini saja ia akan membiarkan tubuhnya bersantai. Immanuel dan pengikut anak itu bisa menunggu.

Harry baru merasa memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum terbangun oleh ketukan cepat di pintu kamarnya dan sosok Mrs. Han yang berdiri di pintu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Wanita berwajah tirus itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan senang sehingga membuat Harry segera turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah terlambat untuk sarapan, Harrison," wanita itu berkata. "Segera ke ruang makan atau kau akan menahan lapar sampai makan siang."

Terlalu lelah dan enggan membuat Harry mematuhi kata-kata pengurus panti asuhan. Ia segera mendudukkan diri satu-satunya kursi kosong di ujung meja makan. Harry tidak terlihat menghiraukan anak-anak lain dan beberapa pengurus panti asuhan di sekelilingnya. Sang Slytherin muda itu baru saja menikmati beberapa sendok kentang tumbuk sebelum mendengar pekik terkejut dari anak perempuan yang duduk di dekat jendela ketika melihat seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam menukik cepat dan mengetuk jendela kaca dengan paruhnya.

Harry bergegas berlari mendekati burung hantu itu, membukakan jendela walau pengurus panti asuhan melarangnya mendekat. Ia meraih kaki kanan burung hantu di mana sebuah amplop terikat dengan rapi dan memberikan sepotong kecil roti keras kepada binatang tersebut. Harry sempat meringis saat burung hantu itu menggigit telunjuknya sebelum mengepakkan sayap dan terbang menjauh.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Harry mendengar salah satu pengurus berseru dari sudut ruangan. Harry mencoba mengacuhkan wanita bertubuh kurus itu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat membuka—hampir seperti merobeknya karena antusias—amplop di tangannya dan membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis di permukaan perkamen.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang yang perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

««»»

**Agustus, 1992.**

"Evans!"

Harry menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menyortir buku-buku di pangkuannya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia kembali menekuni kegiatannya setelah merasakan keberadaan anak perempuan pirang itu di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, huh?" Daphne Greengrass bertanya. Raut wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat bosan. Tentu saja Harry menyadari teman satu asramanya masih terlihat sama. "Aku terkejut melihatmu di sini."

"Aku sedang bekerja," Harry berujar singkat dan mengabaikan keterkejutan di wajah Daphne. Ia bergerak ke arah sebuah koridor dan meletakkan buku-buku di pangkuannya pada rak teratas dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir.

"Bekerja? Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan?"

Harry mendesah pelan. "Aku anak yatim piatu, Greengrass. Aku perlu bekerja untuk membayar uang sekolah yang tentunya bagiku tidaklah murah."

"Oh. Sejak kapan?"

"Bulan lalu. Aku melihat jika Mr. Blotts membutuhkan seorang pekerja paruh waktu di _Daily Prophet._ Keberatan jika aku kembali bekerja? Kalau kau ke sini untuk mencari buku sekolah, kau bisa menemukannya di rak nomor tiga."

Daphne memutar kedua matanya dan mengatakan akan menemuinya setelah mendapatkan buku-buku sekolah. Anak perempuan dari keluarga Greengrass itu berlalu begitu saja di antara rak-rak buku yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit.

_Flourish and Blotts_ masih terlihat sama seperti toko buku yang dimasukinya saat mencari buku sekolah di tahun pertamanya. Buku-buku bersampul kulit seukuran batu paving sampai buku bersampul sutra yang sebanding dengan ukuran sebuah prangko masih dijumpainya di antara rak-rak tinggi.

Harry sangat merasa senang ketika Mr. Blotts—pemilik toko—mengirimkan burung hantu kepadanya dan mengatakan ia bisa bekerja di tempat ini saat liburan sekolah. Setidaknya penghasilan dari bekerja di _Flourish and Blotts_ membuatnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan uang untuk membeli peralatan sekolahnya. Ia hanya perlu bekerja dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam tiga sore. Mr. Blotts juga tidak keberatan dirinya menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya.

"Evans! Kau—kau—bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?!"

Daphne kembali mendatanginya tiga puluh menit kemudian dengan ekpresi kesal. Harry yang sama sekali tidak mengerti memilih untuk melayangkan tatapan bingungnya ke arah anak perempuan itu. Daphne mendecak dan mengibaskan tangan ke arah toko bagian dalam.

"_Lockhart_! Gilderoy Lockhart di sini!"

"Yeah. Kudengar dia di sini untuk menandatangani buku terbarunya." Harry melirik sekumpulan wanita paruh baya yang melintas di sampingnya sambil terkikik ketika berbicara mengenai Lockhart. Mereka terlihat antusias. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu kembali menatap Daphne yang terlihat seperti wanita barusan. "Kau menyukainya? Lockhart maksudku."

Harry tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan di depannya merona merah.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Evans. Aku hanya—hanya—oke, lupakan. Kau hanya akan menertawakanku," Daphne memberitahunya. Anak perempuan itu terlihat beberapa kali melirik ke bagian dalam toko—di mana saat ini kerumunan besar terlihat memenuhi koridor sempit—lalu kembali melirik ke buku-buku di pangkuannya. Harry tahu buku-buku itu kebanyakan ditulis oleh Lockhart dan buku tersebut tidaklah murah.

"Apa kau ingin meminta tanda tangannya, huh?" Harry bertanya setelah meletakkan buku terakhir di tumpukan buku-buku Kontra-Kutukan. Mr. Blotts mengatakan ia bisa beristirahat jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. "Aku bisa—"

"Aku tidak ingin tanda tangan Lockhart, Evans," Daphne mendesis kesal.

Tapi Harry tahu jika Daphne tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Diambilnya tumpukan buku di pangkuan Dahpne dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan wanita yang mengantri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya repot-repot membantu anak perempuan itu.

Ketika Harry sampai di ujung antrian, kedua mata hijaunya melihat sosok Gilderoy Lockhart—seorang penyihir tampan dengan rambut pirang bergelombang dan mata biru yang cerah—berdiri bersisian bersama Neville Longbottom yang terlihat gugup. Harry tidak bisa mencegah rasa iri menggerogotinya ketika Lockhart memberikan buku-buku yang ditulis laki-laki itu secara gratis. Bukan karena ia menyukai Lockhart. Tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak suka meghabiskan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya hanya berisi omong-kosong.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Harry melihat Longbottom berjalan ke arah Ronald Weasley dan sekumpulan penyihir berambut merah. Granger juga terlihat bersama Longbottom.

Dan saat itulah kedua mata hijaunya menemukan sosok Malfoy mendekati Longbottom bersama laki-laki asing di belakang Malfoy.

Dari penampilan yang mirip dengan Malfoy—rambut pirang keperakan dan mata abu-abu—laki-laki asing itu berkerabat dekat. Harry segera menyadari jika ia mulai keluar dari antrian dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki asing tersebut. Dan ketika Draco memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan 'father', Harry tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

Mr. Malfoy terlihat mempunyai selera yang sama dalam soal penampilan—tidak jauh berbeda dengan Malfoy. Jubah sutra mahal yang dijahit dengan profesional semakin menyiratkan bahwa laki-laki itu mempunyai kedudukan yang penting.

Harry berada cukup dengan dengan Mr. Malfoy sekarang. Tubuh kurusnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah rak buku sembari mendengarkan perdebatan antara penyihir dewasa tidak jauh darinya. Seorang penyihir laki-laki terlihat menerjang Mr. Malfoy dan membuat laki-laki berambut pirang keperakan itu membentur rak buku tepat di sampingnya. Harry tidak sadar jika saat ini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram buku Daphne dengan erat. Tidak lama setelahnya, kedua laki-laki dewasa itu dipaksa untuk menghentikan perkelahian ketika Hagrid si Setengah-Raksasa melerai mereka.

"—ambil bukumu. Buku terbaik yang bisa diberikan ayahmu kepadamu."

Mr. Malfoy terlihat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hagrid dan berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Harry tengah menahan napas ketika Mr. Malfoy berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi bukannya terus berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, Mr. Malfoy terdiam tepat di depannya. Sepasang mata abu-abu laki-laki itu seperti tengah menyelidikinya; tidak memedulikan apapun yang dikatakan Draco Malfoy.

Harry yang merasakan tatapan laki-laki itu segera memasang topeng dingin di wajahnya. Seluruh jari tangannya kini tengah bergetar dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tahu sensasi apa ini. Ia sadar kondisinya yang sekarang mirip dengan reaksi yang ia dapatkan setiap kali berada di dekat Quirrell dan Snape.

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata abu-abu di depannya dan bergerak ke lengan Mr. Snape. Perasaan bergairah kembali melanda tubuhnya ketika menemukan sensasi yang sama di lengan kiri laki-laki pirang itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelum ia mendongakkan kepala.

Hanya saja ketika ia berharap menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu, Harry harus menahan kekecewaannya karena Mr. Malfoy memutuskan untuk berjalan melewatinya dengan Draco Malfoy yang mengekor di belakang. Harry berdeham pelan dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh. Ia perlu menenangkan diri sebelum ada yang menyadari tingkah anehnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Evans."

Harry menemukan Daphne di tempat yang sama. Anak perempuan tengah berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di salah satu rak. Sebuah buku Transfigurasi terlihat terbuka di tangan Daphne.

"Harrison?"

Anak laki-laki itu menyadari nada aneh di suara Daphne. Pemilik mata biru itu memandangnya dengan bingung dan segera menutup buku Transfigurasi sebelum mendekatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Greengrass," desis Harry dengan kesal. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dengan tangan yang masih mencengkeram buku di pangkuannya. Daphne hanya mendesah namun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Anak perempuan itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan meminta kembali buku di tangannya. Harry memberikan buku itu tanpa protes. Ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya begitu Daphne memilih untuk pergi dari toko buku.

Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada sosok Mr. Malfoy dan itu terus berlangsung selama liburan musim panasnya.

««»»

**September, 1992.**

Hari-hari terakhir liburan musim panas datang dengan cepat tanpa disadarinya. Harry kembali merasakan antusiasme yang sedikit berlebihan ketika memikirkan akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Selama sisa liburan itu pula, ia selalu berharap menemui Mr. Malfoy di _Flourish and Blotts_ atau paling tidak di Diagon Alley. Tapi sayangnya, tidak satu hari pun kedua mata hijaunya menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang keperakan itu.

Hari terakhir di bulan Agustus dilaluinya di panti asuhan. Kerja paruh waktunya sudah selesai di toko buku tapi Mr. Blotts mengharapkannya untuk kembali ketika liburan musim panas. Harry segera mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu sebelum kembali ke panti asuhan.

Saat tanggal satu September tiba, seperti tahun sebelumnya, Harry berdiri di peron 9 ¾ stasiun King's Cross. Kedua matanya mengamati penyihir-penyihir dewasa yang mengantarkan anak mereka untuk naik kereta. Harry mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya melihat seorang ibu mencium puncak kepala seorang anak tahun pertama dan segera menaiki kereta—mencari sebuah kompartemen.

Harry menemukan Daphne di sebuah kompartemen di bagian belakang kereta dekat dengan kompartemen para prefek. Sepasang mata biru anak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan dingin sebelum kembali ke halaman majalah _Witch_ _Weekly._ Aura Darah-Murni Daphne seolah menguar di kompartemen kecil itu hanya karena gerakan kecil yang dibuat anak perempuan tersebut.

"Daphne—"

"Kau bisa berdiri di sana sepanjang hari atau duduk di sini, Evans. Tidak ada masalah untukku."

"_Right. Sorry,"_ ujarnya dengan nada biasa. Daphne menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberinya ruang. Baru saja Harry meletakkan tasnya di ruang kecil di atas kursi, pintu kompartemen terbuka lebar. Melirik dari balik bahunya, Harry bisa melihat sosok Draco Malfoy bersama Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Greengrass," Malfoy menyapa dengan kedikan kepala singkat setelah bertemu pandang dengan Daphne. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu terlihat berbeda ketika menyadari keberadaannya. "Evans."

"Malfoy."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan, Malfoy?" Daphne bertanya setelah menyadari jika Malfoy seperti tidak mempunyai niat untuk pergi. "Apa tidak terlalu dini bagimu untuk memulai perkelahian?"

Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alis. Harry sadar jika anak laki-laki itu tidak sedang melemparkan senyum mengejek ke arahnya. Malfoy terlihat berbeda dan sedikit tegang. Berkali-kali sepasang mata abu-abu itu seperti tengah menyelidikinya. Harry merasakan sensasi aneh di tulang belakangnya karena teringat dengan sepasang mata abu-abu Malfoy Senior juga pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku... tidak datang untuk membuat kekacauan."

Kata-kata Malfoy sangat berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Harry terpaku di tempat. Topeng datar di wajahnya hampir saja terselip.

"Sungguh, Malfoy? Itu tidak seperti dirimu."

Malfoy terlihat canggung berdiri di pintu kompartemen dengan tubuh besar Crabbe dan Goyle menaungi tubuh kurus itu. Lagi-lagi Harry menyadari mata abu-abu Malfoy melihatnya. Ia tahu Daphne dan Malfoy tidak mempunyai hubungan baik sama sepertinya. Daphne menganggap jika Malfoy hanyalah anak manja yang bangga menjadi seorang Malfoy.

Harry yang tidak terlalu peduli jika saat ini kedua orang itu tengah saling melemparkan tatapan dingin memilih untuk mendudukkan diri dan membuka buku Mantra miliknya. Di depannya, terdengar Daphne mendecak. Perhatian anak perempuan itu kini tertuju padanya.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu, Harrison."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca. Lewat sudut matanya, ia melirik ke arah Malfoy. Anak laki-laki itu masih berdiri di depan pintu kompartemen dengan kening berkerut sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Harry sempat merasakan sepasang mata abu-abu itu kembali menatapnya sebelum pintu kompartemen tertutup. Perhatiannya teralihkan kepada Dahpne yang melemparkan sebuah bungkusan berpita kepadanya.

"Itu buku yang kauinginkan. Kau bisa mengambilnya jika ingin."

Selama beberapa saat, Harry mengamati bungkusan di tangannya dengan penuh minat. Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk membuka pembungkusnya. Ujung jemarinya segera bergerak menyentuh sampul buku tua di tangannya. Ia kembali menatap Dahpne, menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dengan suara berbisik sebelum memutuskan menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca buku di tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika waktu terlewat begitu saja hingga kereta perlahan memelankan lajunya dan berhenti di Stasiun Hogsmeade.

Perasaan familiar menyelimuti dirinya. Dari dalam kereta yang ditarik kuda tidak terlihat, siluet kastil Hogwarts terlihat jelas dengan latar langit gelap yang menggantung. Akhirnya... ia kembali ke tempat ini. Ke tempat yang bisa disebutnya sebagai rumah karena di tempat itu ia merasa diterima.

««»»

Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru dimulai dengan sesuatu yang tidak dibayangkan Harry. Kedua mata hijaunya sedikit melebar menatap ke meja panjang asrama Gryffindor di mana sebuah _Howler_ tengah berteriak kepada Ronald Weasley dan membuat wajah anak laki-laki senada dengan warna rambutnya. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Weasley bisa tahan diteriaki _Howler_ seperti itu padahal ia yang duduk di asrama Slytherin sendiri merasakan telinganya berdengung.

Selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara teriakan Mrs. Weasley di Aula Besar sebelum amplop berwarna merah itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja Gryffindor kemudian terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu. Harry mencuri pandang ke sosok Ronald Weasley dan Neville Longbottom yang terlihat gugup dan cemas. Di sekelilingnya, ia mendengar para Slytherin melemparkan komentar mencemooh sementara murid-murid dari asrama lain menertawakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Semua kehebohan itu bermula ketika Weasley dan Longbottom tiba di Hogwarts dengan sebuah mobil terbang semalam. Harry tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak berada di Hogwarts Express tapi malah mengemudikan sebuah mobil dari London ke Hogwarts. Ia hanya mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan berhasil membuat kehebohan di hari pertama tahun ajaran.

"Sayang sekali Dedalu Perkasa tidak berhasil menghancurkan mereka. Weasley dan Longbottom maksudku. 'Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup mati karena menabrak sebuah pohon'. Apa kau bisa membayangkan kalimat itu tercetak di _Daily Prophet_?"

Harry mengalihkan perhatian dari meja Gryffindor. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Draco Malfoy duduk di seberang meja. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu darinya. Harry baru menyadari jika pertanyaan yang baru saja didengarnya ditujukan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Malfoy."

Malfoy seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Snape yang berkeliling memberikan jadwal pelajaran membuat anak laki-laki bermata abu-abu tersebut dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan menekuni lembaran perkamen di tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy mulai bersikap ramah padamu, Evans." Harry mendengar Theodore Nott berbisik di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu sempat mengerling ke arah Malfoy sebelum menatapnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga Malfoy bersikap seperti itu?"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Ia lebih memilih menatap perkamen di tangannya sambil mencoba menghindari tatapan dari sepasang mata abu-abu Malfoy. Ia tidak merasa takut atau cemas mengapa pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu tiba-tiba bersikap berbeda dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sepasang mata abu-abu yang menatapnya itu seperti tengah berusaha menelanjanginya. Harry tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kembali menatap perkamen di tangannya, Harry menemukan bahwa ada kelas Sejarah Sihir bersama Ravenclaw. Ia harus mengakui jika kelas dengan Binns adalah sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Jika bisa, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan tumpukan buku Sejarah Sihir daripada harus mendengarkan orang yang sudah mati berbicara di depan kelas.

"Apa kau keberatan aku duduk di sini?"

Sekali lagi Harry mendapati Draco Malfoy mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya dalam satu hari ini. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya mengamati anak laki-laki berwajah runcing itu cukup lama. Malfoy tidak terlihat sedang berusaha mengolok-oloknya atau merencanakan sesuatu. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benaknya ketika mengamati Malfoy mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di sampingnya dan membuka buku. Pandangan anak laki-laki itu segera terfokus ke arah sosok transparan Binns yang memasuki kelas dengan menembus dinding. Harry sempat menyadari Daphne yang duduk di urutan paling depan bersama Millicent Bulstrode melemparkan tatapan heran kepadanya.

Ketika jam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir usai, Harry tidak membuang waktunya untuk tinggal di kelas. Menyambar begitu saja buku-buku serta peralatannya dan memasukkan tas, ia bergegas mengikuti langkah para Ravenclaw dan menjadi murid pertama yang tiba di kelas Ramuan.

Di dalam kelas, Snape tidak terlihat di manapun. Harry memilih mendudukkan diri di bangku urutan terbelakang. Ia baru saja membaca beberapa kalimat pada buku Ramuan miliknya ketika para Slytherin lain memasuki kelas. Crabbe menjadi murid yang paling terakhir muncul di kelas sebelum sosok Snape muncul dari balik salah satu pintu. Seperti biasa, jubah hitam laki-laki itu berkibar setiap kali Snape berjalan.

Kali ini, ia tidak menemukan sosok Malfoy yang berusaha duduk di sampingnya. Snape sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak memasangkannya dengan Blaise Zabini sementara anak laki-laki berwajah runcing itu terjebak bersama Goyle.

Sepanjang kelas Ramuan, Harry berusaha untuk tidak membuat Snape melenyapkan ramuannya hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Ia segera mendesah lega ketika jam pelajaran Ramuan berakhir dan kepala asrama Slytherin itu tidak melakukan sesuatu pada ramuannya.

Dan ketika hari beranjak sore, Harry mendapati jika saat ini ia tengah mendudukkan diri di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersama para Gryffindor, menatap lembaran perkamen panjang kekuningan di mana lebih dari lima puluh pertanyaan tengah balas menatapnya. Kedua mata hijaunya beralih kepada sosok Gilderoy Lockhart yang berdiri di antara potret dirinya sendiri; menyungingkan senyum lebar yang membuat hampir semua murid perempuan menatap laki-laki itu dengan terpesona. Harry sangat tidak mengerti mengapa Lockhart menyuruh mereka menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya—dan karena ia sendiri tidak mau merepotkan diri menghapal apa yang disukai Lockhart atau semacamnya—Harry membiarkan tidak satu pun pertanyaan itu terjawab. Sepasang mata biru cerah menatapnya dengan kecewa setelah melihat perkamen miliknya tapi Harry sama sekali tidak peduli.

"...tapi Miss Hermione Granger tahu ambisi rahasiaku adalah melenyapkan kejahatan dan memasarkan ramuan perawatan rambutku sendiri!" Lockhart berseru senang sambil memeriksa jawaban Granger. "Nilai sempurna, Miss Hermione Granger!"

Harry hanya memutar bosan kedua matanya. Ia sempat mendengar Millicent Bulstrode dan Pansy Parkinson menggerutu mengenai Granger. Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Lockhart, pengajar tersebut meraih sesuatu dari bawah meja dan mengangkat sebuah sangkar yang tertutup. Harry sempat menyangka Lockhart membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya ke dalam kelas untuk pelajaran hari ini sebelum ia mengerang pelan karena menyadari bahwa makhluk yang dibawa Lockhart hanyalah sekumpulan _Cornish pixie._

Kekacauan terjadi di kelas begitu Lockhart membuat pixie-pixie itu marah. Harry beruntung ia keluar lebih dulu sebelum Lockhart menyuruh beberapa Gryffindor membereskan kekacauan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Harry mulai sadar jika sepertinya Dumbledore tidak pernah mempekerjakan pengajar yang kompeten di posisi pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Imlu Hitam. Sang kepala sekolah itu tahun lalu mempekerjakan Quirrell yang gugup dan terlalu penakut. Belum lagi sosok Voldemort yang hidup seperti parasit di kepala Quirrell. Lalu sekarang, Dumbledore bahkan mempekerjakan Lockhart yang nyatanya lebih banyak membual dan mementingkan publikasi dibandingkan mengajar dengan baik. Harry segera tahu bahwa pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini akan sama membosankannya dengan tahun lalu dengan pengajar seperti Lockhart.

««»»

Bulan Oktober datang dengan begitu cepat, menyebarkan udara yang menggigit permukaan kulit ke seluruh halaman dan bagian dalam kastil. Harry merutuk setiap kali tubuhnya menggigil karena berlama-lama berada di luar kastil untuk menghindari sosok Draco Malfoy yang belakangan ini selalu terlihat berada di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan sekarang mulai menjadi pasien tetap Madam Pomfrey ketika flu mulai menyerangnya. Matron sekolah itu selalu mendecakkan lidah setiap kali ia datang ke Hospital Wing untuk meminta ramuan _Pepper-Up._

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apakah ini cara baru Malfoy untuk mengganggunya ataukah ada hal lain, tapi Harry menyadari jika sepertinya Malfoy selalu berusaha mengikutinya jika sedang tidak sibuk berlatih Quidditch.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat tawa mengejek meluncur darinya. Malfoy—dengan pengaruh dan sogokan dari Lucius Malfoy berupa Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu—berhasil masuk ke tim Quidditch Slytherin dan bermain sebagai _Seeker_. Harry kembali tertawa mengingat bagaimana Malfoy dipermalukan pada pertandingan Slytherin melawan Hufflepuff beberapa hari lalu. Walau menggunakan sapu terbang terbaru pun, anak laki-laki berwajah runcing itu masih bisa dikalahkan oleh _Seeker_ Hufflepuff hingga berhasil menabrak tribun penonton dan berakhir dengan lengan yang patah.

Dan Lockhart—yang sepertinya ingin bersikap pahlawan—segera menawarkan bantuan kepada Malfoy sebelum berakhir dengan lengan anak laki-laki itu yang kehilangan tulang. Harry tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa melihat bagaimana lengan Malfoy terkulai begitu saja seperti seonggok daging tanpa tulang.

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu bergegas memasuki kastil Hogwarts ketika tetes hujan sebesar peluru berjatuhan dari langit yang gelap. Selama beberapa hari, cuaca menjadi semakin buruk. Beberapa kali kelas Herbologi terpaksa dibatalkan karena tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menembus ganasnya cuaca untuk sampai ke rumah kaca. Harry baru saja berbelok di salah satu ujung koridor menuju perpustakaan sebelum seseorang berhasil menabraknya. Ia mengumpat keras ketika buku-bukunya berserakan di atas lantai.

"A—Aku minta maaf," seseorang berkata. Harry mendongakkan kepala dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah berjongkok di depannya dan membantu mengumpulkan beberapa lembar perkamen miliknya. Harry dengan cepat menyadari siapa anak perempuan itu terlebih karena ciri fisik yang sama yang dimiliki sosok tersebut dengan para Weasley.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," Ginny Weasley berbisik. Wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat lebih pucat dari yang diingatnya. Setelah menyerahkan buku-bukunya, anak perempuan itu beranjak dan berlari menjauh ke arah luar kastil. Harry membuka mulut dan ingin berteriak jika di luar sana hujan deras tengah turun. Tapi keinginannya terpaksa diurungkan setelah sosok kecil itu dengan cepat menghilang. Harry mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melangkah melewati Aula Besar di mana perayaan Halloween tengah berlangsung; menaiki anak tangga yang bergerak tanpa memedulikan suasana Halloween di sekitarnya.

Dan ketika Harry sampai anak tangga teratas di lantai dua, ia mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang seperti berlari di belakangnya. Harry melirik dari bahunya dan melihat sosok Longbottom, Weasley serta Granger berlari dengan cepat ke arah sebuah koridor gelap. Ia yang mendengar Granger tersentak segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Kedua mata hijaunya melebar melihat ke arah di mana jari anak perempuan berambut mengembang itu tertuju.

Sesuatu terlihat berkilauan di atas kepalanya. Tulisan berukuran satu kaki tertulis di sebuah dinding di antara dua jendela, berkilau tertimpa cahaya dari obor yang menyala. Harry juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggantung di gantungan obor; tidak bergerak sedikit pun dengan kedua mata membelalak. Tidak jauh darinya terdengar suara dari kejauhan dan memberitahunya bahwa perayaan Halloween baru saja usai.

Harry baru memikirkan untuk pergi dari tempat ini ketika menyadari jika hal itu sudah terlambat. Dirinya kini berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor bersama ketiga murid Gryffindor dan Mrs. Norris yang menggantung di bawah tempat obor dikelilingi oleh banyak pasang mata yang mendadak terdiam.

Suara teriakan Draco Malfoy yang mengatakan mengenai 'sang Pewaris' menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di koridor itu sebelum para pengajar menyeruak di antara kerumunan murid-murid Hogwarts.

Keesokan harinya, berita mengenai Mrs. Norris yang mematung dan mengenai 'sang Pewaris' serta Kamar Rahasi yang dibuka tersebar dengan begitu cepat seperti nyala api yang melalap tumpukan dedaunan kering di musim panas. Sampai saat ini makan siang, Harry masih mendengar beberapa murid yang berbisik membicarakan hal tersebut. Di ujung meja para pengajar, Flitwick terlihat berbicara serius dengan Sprout dan McGonagall sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru Aula Besar.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah menimpa kucing peliharaan Filch. Semalam, ketika Dumbledore meminta dirinya dan ketiga Trio Emas Gryffindor menceritakan apa yang terjadi, ia sempat mendengar Filch menuduh Longbottom yang melakukan hal itu kepada Mrs. Norris. Snape juga sempat menanyainya mengapa ia tidak berada di perayaan Halloween. Sang pengajar Ramuan itu tidak tampak senang ketika ia mengatakan jika dirinya sedang pergi ke perpustakaan dan berusaha menyelesaikan esai Tranfigurasi. Snape terlihat memaksa Dumbledore memberikan detensi untuknya dan ketiga Gryffindor.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak melihat apapun saat kejadian itu, Harrison?" Daphne bertanya ketika beranjak menuju kelas Tranfigurasi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti Longbottom yang terlihat berlari dan panik," Harry menjawab. Ia mengabaikan raut kecewa di wajah Daphne. "Jangan katakan jika menganggap apa yang terjadi pada kucing Filch adalah sesuatu yang menarik."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" Daphne berseru sambil bersedekap. "Kejadian ini sangat aneh, kau tahu. Apa yang bisa membuat seekor kucing membeku seperti itu? Dan apa itu Kamar Rahasia?"

Harry sama tidak tahunya dengan anak perempuan di sampingnya. Kedua mata hijaunya sempat melirik ke arah sosok Malfoy yang duduk dua bangku di depannya bersama Zabini. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu ketika kejadian yang menimpa Mrs. Norris terjadi. Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Kamar Rahasia yang terbuka, musuh sang Pewaris dan Darah-Lumpur adalah korban berikutnya. Harry tidak tahu apakah kata-kata itu hanya semacam ancaman atau omong kosong semata. Tapi ia tahu jika kata-kata tersebut ditujukan baik untuknya atau Granger. Mereka sama-sama kelahiran Muggle.

Apa karena itulah Malfoy berusaha mendekatinya dan bersikap baik?

Harry tidak membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengusiknya. Ketika kelas Transfigurasi berakhir, Harry berjalan menghampiri Malfoy. Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar walau ia melihat jelas sepasang mata abu-abu itu menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Malfoy," Harry memulai. "Apa kau punya waktu?"

Anak laki-laki di hadapannya menganggukkan kepala dan segera membereskan peralatan sekolah sebelum mengikutinya ke sebuah kelas kosong. Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup dengan topeng pasif yang terpasang.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai apa yang terjadi?" Harry bertanya. Keningnya berkerut melihat Malfoy menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi—"

"Aku tidak tahu, Evans," Malfoy memotong lebih dulu. "Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk menakuti Granger. Aku sungguh berharap tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada kucing Filch. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya untuk menyerang Granger."

Harry mengernyit. Sudah lupakah Malfoy mengenai dirinya yang seorang Kelahiran Muggle?

"Dan Father sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi ketika Kamar Rahasia terakhir kali dibuka," Draco berkata lagi. Senyum arogan tersungging di wajah pucat itu. "Tentu saja. Hal itu sudah lama terjadi dan Father menyuruhku untuk menutup mulut mengenai hal ini. Tapi apa kau tahu, Evans? Saat terakhir kali Kamar Rahasia dibuka, seorang Darah Lumpur mati. Mau bertaruh denganku jika hal itu akan terjadi lagi? Aku sungguh berharap jika Granger orangnya. Sungguh—"

Harry tidak membiarkan Malfoy menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke arah rahang anak laki-laki itu. Ia sempat mendengar suara menyerupai sesuatu yang patah sebelum sepasang mata hijaunya melihat Malfoy terhuyung ke belakang dan membentur pintu kelas yang tertutup. Darah segar mengucur dari bibir dan hidung anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Evans!?" Malfoy membentak sambil meringis dan memegangi hidung yang berdarah. Kedua mata anak laki-laki itu berair.

"Masalahku, Malfoy," Harry mendesis dan berjalan mendekati sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Ia berdiri menjulang di hadapan anak laki-laki itu sebelum kembali berkata, "adalah kau. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti tadi? Apa kau lupa jika anak yang kau ajak bicara juga seorang Keturunan Muggle?"

Harry hanya bisa terdiam dengan kening berkerut ketika mendengar Malfoy tertawa.

"_Mudblood_," Malfoy mengumpat, meludahkan darah tepat di ujung sepatunya. "Apa kau masih berpikir kau adalah seorang Darah-Lumpur, Evans? Seorang Darah Lumpur tidak mungkin berada di Slytherin. Salazar tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanyakan pada Profesor Snape," Draco berkata sambil menopangkan tubuh pada pintu untuk mencoba berdiri. "Mungkin dia mau memberikan jawaban untukmu. Bagaimanapun juga dia yang memberitahuku apa yang semestinya kau tahu."

Harry membiarkan Malfoy pergi dari kelas kosong itu. Cukup lama baginya untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Selama ini Harry memang sempat berpikir jika Snape tahu sesuatu mengenai dirinya mengingat sikap laki-laki itu yang mendadak berubah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ada kemungkinan besar Snape tahu asal-usulnya.

Lalu, apa Snape akan memberitahunya? Harry sangat mengharapkan hal itu. Ia berharap jika kali ini Snape akan memberitahu mengenai siapa dirinya.

Laki-laki itu tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Harry akan melakukan apapun agar Snape bicara. Ya. Apapun itu.

««»»

Lucius Malfoy merasakan darah seperti meninggalkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya bergetar pelan menatap amplop dari perkamen di tangannya seolah-olah benda itu pembawa mimpi buruk baginya. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk menguasai diri dan mencoba membuka segel lilin amplop itu dengan sebuah pisau. Sepasang mata abu-abunya melebar ketika selesai membaca tulisan yang tercetak pada permukaan perkamen. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan kembali surat itu di balik saku jubahnya setelah mendengar suara percakapan dari balik pintu.

"Ah, Lucius! Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di kantorku."

"Cornelius," Lucius menyapa dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat sang Menteri Sihir. "Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum mampir ke sini."

Cornelius Fudge tersenyum senang. Tapi senyum di wajah Menteri Sihir itu perlahan memudar. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lucius? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Hanya sedikit masalah dengan tubuhku, Cornelius. Mungkin karena cuaca yang buruk." Lucius mencengkeram erat tongkat berjalan dengan tangannya yang berkeringat. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke Manor sebelum pingsan di Kementerian."

Cornelius Fudge kembali tertawa dan berjalan mengantarnya ke arah pintu keluar. Lucius tidak membuang waktunya untuk sekadar berbasa-basi dengan laki-laki itu. Begitu kakinya menginjak Atrium, ia bergegas menuju salah satu perapian dan meneriakkan tempat tujuannya. Ia tidak terkejut ketika sosok Severus Snape sudah berdiri di depan perapian dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Aku harap ini adalah urusan yang penting sehingga kau menggangguku di saat seperti ini, Lucius," Severus berkata. Tangan kanan sang pengajar Ramuan itu bergerak mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa tua. "Wiski Api?"

"Apa kau punya _Ogdeds Old_?"

Severus sempat menggerutu pelan ketika mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah rak. Lucius segera menegak habis gelas berisi Wiski Api yang ditawarkan Severus. Ia mendesah pelan merasakan tenggorokannya mulai terbakar. Menyadari jika sang Master Ramuan itu tengah menunggunya, Lucius segera merogoh saku jubah dan mengulurkan surat yang diterimanya kepada laki-laki itu. Severus terlihat mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu sama sepertinya ketika membaca surat tersebut.

"Dia kembali," Lucius berbisik dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan kanannya dengan cukup keras. "Dark Lord—"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Lucius tertawa hampar. Disibaknya lengan jubahnya sehingga memamerkan sebuah tato buruk rupa yang terpatri di atas permukaan kulit pucatnya.

"Tanda Kegelapan semakin gelap, Snape. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Lucius disertai dengan geram kesal. "Pangeran Kegelapan kembali dan dia mengharapkan kehadiranku. Di Manor-ku sendiri!"

"Mungkin," Severus mengakui walau terlihat tidak setuju. "Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan tidak cukup kuat sehingga hanya mengirimkan surat dan bukan memanggil kita langsung melalui Tanda Kegelapan."

Lucius harus mengakui apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang benar. Pangeran Kegelapan yang dikenalnya tidak akan mau repot-repot mengirimkan seekor burung hantu. Pangeran Kegelapan lebih memilih memanggil para pengikutnya langsung melalui Tanda Kegelapan. Selama ia menjadi Pelahap Maut hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah.

Sepasang mata abu-abu Lucius tertuju pada satu kalimat di akhir surat. Mendadak ia seperti disiram oleh air es karena hal itu. Pangeran Kegelapan mengharapkannya menghadap sambil membawa buku harian yang dulu diberikan kepadanya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu sementara sudah memberikan buku tersebut kepada anak perempuan Arthur Weasley?

Kedua tangan Lucius kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tahu bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkannya untuk menjaga buku itu. Hanya saja inspeksi dari Kementerian Sihir memaksanya menjual beberapa artefak hitam di rumahnya ke _Knockturn_ _Alley_. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko para Auror menangkapnya karena menyimpan benda-benda yang mengandung Sihir Hitam. Lucius Malfoy perlu menyelamatkan wajah dan harga dirinya.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya atas perintah Pangeran Kegelapan? Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil buku harian itu dari anak perempuan Arthur Weasley.

Tapi bagaimana anak itu tidak memilikinya lagi?

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Lucius?"

Lucius tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Severus. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan akan kembali ke Manor.

Ia perlu memikirkan sesuatu; sebuah rencana untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemarahan Pangeran Kegelapan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Edited:** 26/08/2013**


	5. Interlude I - Severus Snape

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Cahpter 5: Interlude I — Severus Snape

«»

**Agustus, 1992.**

Pemilik mata hitam itu mengamati pemandangan ruang bacanya dengan cepat berubah di antara sinar kehijauan. Hanya dengan sekejap mata, suasana suram dan dipenuhi dengan aroma samar dari sisa-sisa ramuan serta buku-buku tua segera digantikan dengan pemandangan yang berbeda. Severus sering kali tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya memutar bola mata melihat seluruh dekorasi dari emas dan perak mahal di sekelilingnya.

Malfoy dan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Severus tidak lagi terkejut jika banyak orang menggumamkan kekagumannya ketika pertama kali melihat semua keindahan di tempat ini.

Sang Master Ramuan itu menapaki permadani tebal dengan ukiran rumit setelah keluar dari perapian. Dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihirnya, sisa-sisa bubuk _floo_ yang menempel di jubahnya segera sirna. Ia tidak terkejut menemukan sosok Narcissa Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu berdaun ganda dan menyunggingkan senyum sopan kepadanya.

"Severus. Senang kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang."

Severus menganggukkan kepala. "Narcissa. Di mana Lucius?"

Narcissa melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan bosan ke arah lorong panjang di belakang tubuhnya dan mengatakan kepada Severus jika Lucius tengah berada di ruang baca. Ia yang sudah mengenal setiap sudut Malfoy Manor segera menemukan di mana letak ruang baca. Kedua mata hitamnya tidak sulit melihat sosok kepala keluarga Malfoy itu di ruangan yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin.

Severus menyadari jika Lucius bukan seperti sosok aristokrat yang mempunyai kedudukan di Kementerian Sihir seperti biasanya. Wajah Lucius terlihat serius di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya lilin. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menawarinya segelas anggur seperti yang dilakukan biasanya.

"Severus." Suara Lucius menggema di ruang baca itu. Severus memutuskan merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan memasuki ruangan daripada hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Mata abu-abu itu menggelap saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Severus memilih menjadi pendengar ketika Lucius menceritakan bagaimana Kementerian sedang melakukan penggeledahan di kediaman para penyihir untuk mencari keberadaan benda-benda yang dilarang oleh Kementerian sambil mengumpat mengenai Arthur Weasley yang berada di balik semua ini.

Tidak banyak yang tahu berapa banyak sesungguhnya artefak terlarang yang disimpan di kediaman Malfoy. Selama mengenal Lucius sendiri, Severus tidak banyak melihat benda-benda itu dipajang di seluruh penjuru manor. Severus hanya pernah melihat Tangan Kemuliaan ketika pertama kali Lucius membelinya dari seorang pedagang dari Mesir. Lagi pula, Lucius hanya akan terlihat orang bodoh yang mau secara terang-terangan memamerkan artefak terlarang jika mengingat banyak pejabat Kementerian Sihir yang sering diundang ke pesta di manor ini.

"Bukankah kau bisa menjual benda-benda itu di Knockturn Alley?" Severus berkata. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah sebuah nampan yang disiapkan peri rumah dan meraih sebuah gelas piala berisi anggur lalu menyesap isi di dalamnya. "Kurasa Borgin tidak akan menanyakan apapun jika kau menjual beberapa benda."

Ekspresi wajah Lucius terlihat lega mendengar saran darinya. Severus hanya mendecak pelan dan menghabiskan minumannya sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali ke Spinner's End. Ada ramuan yang harus dikerjakannya dan ia tidak perlu membuang semua waktunya di sini.

Tapi ketika keluar dari ruang baca Lucius, langkahnya terhenti. Telinganya menangkap suara seruan yang memanggil namanya. Severus membalikkan tubuh hanya untuk menemukan anak laki-laki berambut pirang keperakan berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah sapu terbang di tangan.

"_Uncle_ Sev. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang ke sini."

Severus kembali berjalan dengan Draco di sampingnya. "Aku ada urusan dengan ayahmu," katanya. "Bagaimana dengan kemajuan ramuan yang kusuruh kau mengerjakannya?"

Draco merenggut dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya ke arah sebuah pintu di salah satu bagian manor. Severus memperlihatkan ekspresi pasif di wajahnya menyadari udara ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan aroma kuat dari sisa ramuan. Satu-satunya kuali yang diletakkan di atas tungku mengeluarkan bunyi menggelegak dari cairan berwarna ungu tua.

"Tidak heran Granger berhasil mengalahkanmu di hampir semua pelajaran jika melihat pekerjaanmu, Draco," Severus berkata. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin. "Bukannya memperbaiki kesalahanmu, kau memilih untuk bermain dengan sapu terbangmu, kurasa."

"Itu bukan salahku, kau tahu," Draco membalas. "Kebanyakan pengajar menganggap bahwa Granger lebih pintar hanya karena selalu menaikkan tangan jika mereka bertanya. Padahal aku—"

"Aku tidak melihat apa yang kaukatakan sebagai sebuah alasan yang masuk akal."

Draco terlihat ingin membalas tapi tidak sempat ketika Severus mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah anak laki-laki itu dan segera beralih ke kuali yang menggelegak di atas tungku. Severus melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan melenyapkan isi kuali dengan cepat lalu meminta Draco mengulangi membuat ramuan.

Severus bukan kali pertama menghabiskan waktu di Malfoy Manor untuk mengajarkan ramuan kepada Draco. Terkadang, ia juga mengajarkan beberapa Slytherin lain—seperti Zabini, Parkinson, dan Nott—jika berkunjung ke kediaman Malfoy. Severus tidak keberatan. Akan lebih baik jika semakin sedikit anak-anak yang tidak berotak berada di kelasnya. Sudah cukup semua kuali yang meledak atau insiden yang terjadi ketika kelas Ramuan berlangsung.

"—bukan satu-satunya murid yang menyebalkan di Hogwarts. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Uncle_ Sev?"

Severus mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengerling Draco dari sudut mata ketika anak laki-laki itu tengah sibuk berbicara sambil mencoba memotong kacang _sopophorus_ dengan belati perak. Severus yang tidak langsung menjawab berhasil membuat Draco menghentikan apa yang dilakukan dan mendongakkan kepala. Kedua mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu sang pewaris Malfoy itu.

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku, bukan?" Severus tidak menjawab dan hal itu membuat Draco mendengus kesal. "Aku bertanya, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Granger dan Evans, _Uncle_ Sev? Dua _Mudblood_ itu—"

Severus tidak membiarkan Draco menyelesaikan apa yang hendak dikatakan. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya telah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan membungkam bibir Draco dengan kedua mata hitamnya kini berkilat marah. Bayangan mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi ketika ia masih berada di Hogwarts melintar dengan cepat di benaknya seperti tengah melihat ingatan di dalam _Pensieve_.

Mata hijau cemerlang yang berkilat marah dan tatapan dingin yang diberikan pemiliknya sudah cukup membuat tubuh Severus bergetar pelan. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk kembali menenangkan diri dan kembali ke kenyataan.

Kenyataan di mana Lily Evans tidak lagi hidup sementara anak laki-laki dari musuh terbesarnya tumbuh dan bernapas dengan baik?

Severus mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya mencengkeram tongkat sihir dengan erat tanpa takut benda itu akan patah menjadi dua. Ia yang menyadari jika saat ini wajah pucat Draco dengan cepat berubah menjadi ungu segera menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Matanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sosok kecil Draco yang mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Anak laki-laki itu seperti ingin menangis ketika menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata itu di depanku, Draco," Severus berkata dengan nada dingin yang tidak disembunyikannya. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Draco menganggukkan kepala walau ia melihat jelas anak laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Granger seorang Kelahiran-Muggle. Tapi Evans... dia tidak sama seperti Granger. Dia... bukan Kelahiran-Muggle dan aku tidak ingin kau menyebut Evans seperti itu lagi."

Severus tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya repot-repot menjelaskan hal itu kepada Draco walau melihat bagaimana kedua mata abu-abu itu melebar. Ia seharusnya tidak peduli dengan pendapat Draco terhadap Evans, bukan? Severus seharusnya tidak perlu menegaskan kepada siapapun bahwa Harrison Evans bukanlah Kelahiran-Muggle.

Tapi mengapa?

Apakah karena ia menduga—tidak. Severus Snape sangat yakin jika sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu memang mata yang sama yang dimiliki Lily. Ia sangat mengenal kedua mata itu sehingga tidak mungkin salah. Severus sangat mengenal semua itu seperti ia mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Mata hijau itu adalah mata Lily namun di dalam sosok yang berbeda—dalam sosok dari orang yang amat dibencinya.

Walau tidak ingin mengakui, Harrison Evans memang anak Lily dan—

Severus mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia tidak lagi peduli jika sejak beberapa saat lalu Draco mengatakan sesuatu. Severus memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan Draco dan membalikkan tubuh.

Beberapa gelas Wiski Api mungkin akan membantunya malam ini.

**END OF INTERLUDE I**


	6. Lord Voldemort

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 5: Lord Voldemort

«»

**Desember, 1992.**

Sampai pertengahan bulan Desember, Mrs. Norris bukan satu-satunya makhluk yang diserang di dalam kastil Hogwarts. Colin Creevey, seorang murid Gryffindor tahun pertama, ditemukan membeku setelah pertandingan Quidditch. Beberapa hari kemudian, Justin Finch-Fletchley dan Nick si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus juga ditemukan dalam keadaan membeku seperti Creevey dan Mrs. Norris. Hogwarts bukan hanya digemparkan oleh serangan tersebut. Longbottom yang berbicara dengan ular saat Klub Duel berlangsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh sekolah. Segera saja Longbottom disebut-sebut sebagai sang Pewaris yang menjadi penyebab di balik penyerangan beberapa bulan terakhir.

Serangan yang menimpa Justin Finch-Fletchley dan Nick si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus adalah hal paling membuat penghuni Hogwarts tampak panik dan ketakutan. Terdengar kabar bahwa banyak kursi di Hogwarts Express yang dipesan untuk membawa murid-murid Hogwarts pulang ketika liburan Natal berlangsung.

Harry hanya sedikit dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah selama liburan berlangsung. Crabbe dan Goyle, yang selalu melakukan apa yang Malfoy lakukan, memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal selama liburan. Sangat disayangkan bagi Harry karena ia sudah memikirkan akan menjadi satu-satunya murid tahun kedua yang tinggal selama liburan.

Hujan salju turun dengan lebat sejak dua hari sebelum Natal. Tapi ketika pagi menjelang di hari Natal, salju berhenti turun. Halaman Hogwarts dan pondok Hagrid si Setengah Raksasa terlihat ditutupi oleh lapisan salju berwarna putih. Harry menemukan beberapa bingkisan di atas mejanya ketika bangun pagi itu. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, Daphne Greengrass mengirimkan sekotak cokelat dari _Honeydukes_ dan beberapa perlengkapan sekolah. Nott—walau tidak disangkanya—mengirimkan sebuah pena bulu dari elang yang terlihat mahal untuknya.

Aula Besar pagi itu terlihat begitu lenggang namun dengan dekorasi Natal yang semarak, tempat itu tetap terlihat mengagumkan. Bukan hanya karena deretan pohon Natal yang dihiasi oleh berbagai hiasan Natal dan _mistletoe_ yang digantung di langit-langit Aula Besar tapi juga butiran-butiran salju yang disihir jatuh dari langit-langit.

Harry, dari tempat duduknya di ujung meja panjang Slytherin, bisa melihat jelas siapa saja yang memutuskan untuk tinggal selama liburan. Ia mengerutkan kening karena ketiga Trio Emas Gryffindor juga memutuskan untuk tinggal. Ketiga murid Gryffindor itu terlihat beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Malfoy yang duduk di ujung lain meja.

Harry berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari penghuni Hogwarts ke meja para pengajar. Albus Dumbledore terlihat menikmati sarapan di pagi itu bersama para pengajar lain sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu Natal. Ia merasakan sedikit kekecewaan ketika tidak menemukan Snape di antara penyihir-penyihir dewasa itu.

Sejak bulan Oktober, Harry selalu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Snape. Ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada kepala asrama Slytherin itu. Hanya saja, tidak sekalipun ada kesempatan yang membuatnya bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Snape. Laki-laki berambut hitam berminyak tersebut selalu mengurung diri di ruang pribadi bawah tanahnya jika tidak sedang mengajar atau dengan cepat mengusirnya jika kelas Ramuan berakhir.

Harry membenci Snape yang seperti tengah menghindarinya. Ia membenci sikap pengecut laki-laki itu yang membuatnya selalu memikirkan mengenai kata-kata Draco Malfoy. Anak laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah Kelahiran Muggle—setidaknya seperti itu menurut apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain tahu sesuatu mengenai asal-usulnya tapi tidak mau mengatakan apapun kepadanya?

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang sepi. Ia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah karena kemarahan dan kekesalan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kedua kakinya menatapi anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah koridor yang lain. Koridor itu terlihat gelap akibat awan gelap yang menggantung di atas kastil Hogwarts. Ia merutuk menyadari jika saat ini dirinya berada sangat jauh dari asrama Slytherin. Ia membalikkan tubuh hendak menuruni anak tangga ketika sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya sekali lagi menemukan sosok Ginny Weasley di ujung koridor.

Anak perempuan itu terlihat kebingungan seperti sedang tersesat. Berkali-kali menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri sebelum meremas tangan dengan gugup. Kerutan muncul di keningnya ketika mendekati Ginny Weasley dan melihat pakaian anak perempuan itu ditutupi beberapa bulu mirip bulu ayam.

Ginny Weasley terpekik menyadari dirinya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat pucat. Harry akan sangat heran jika tidak ada yang menyadari seberapa pucat wajah anak perempuan di depannya. Harry bahkan bisa melihat bibir Ginny Weasley sedikit membiru. Ia juga mengerutkan kening setelah menyadari jika sihir yang ada di sekeliling anak perempuan itu terasa aneh dan bergerak liar seperti tidak stabil. Awan gelap dan suram seperti menggantung di atas kepala anak itu.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" Ginny Weasley mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya. Harry hanya memandang datar murid Gryffindor di depannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ginny Weasley mungkin merasa tersinggung saat ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap anak perempuan itu. "Bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu!?"

Ginny Weasley terlihat semakin bingung. Harry yang berpikir jika anak perempuan di depannya sangat aneh memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Weasley dan kembali ke kamarnya di asrama Slytherin.

Keesokan harinya—dan beberapa minggu setelah liburan Natal berakhir—kabar burung mengenai serangan kembali terdengar. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menyadari jika Hermione Granger tidak bersama Weasley dan Longbottom. Dari pembicaraan antara Parkinson dan Daphne, ia mendengar jika sejak Natal Granger dirawat di _Hospital Wing_ karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Banyak siswa yang bahkan dengan sengaja melintas di depan _Hospital Wing_ untuk mencoba memastikan bahwa Granger memang diserang sehingga membuat Madam Pomfrey menutup tirai di ranjang tempat Granger dirawat.

Dan ketika bulan Januari menyambut sebagai penanda dimulainya tahun ajaran setelah liburan Natal, pikiran Harry tidak lagi terfokus kepada apa yang menimpa Granger atau keinginannya menanyakan sesuatu kepada Snape. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas esai yang diberikan para pengajar. Ia juga menyadari jika Malfoy sedikit bersikap berbeda setelah liburan Natal berakhir.

Semua itu bermula ketika Malfoy menerima sebuah surat yang dikirimkan seekor burung hantu elang di pagi hari di pertengahan bulan Januari. Dari jauh, Harry mengamati bagaimana darah seperti meninggalkan wajah anak laki-laki berambut keperakan itu ketika membaca surat tersebut. Malfoy dengan cepat memasukkan lembaran perkamen itu ke dalam saku jubah dan bergegas meninggalkan Aula Besar tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun baik kepada Crabbe atau Goyle. Malfoy seperti tengah melihat hantu yang mengerikan saat meninggalkan Aula Besar pagi itu. Harry mungkin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sadar jika Snape menyelinap menyusul Malfoy ketika perhatian murid di Aula Besar tertuju pada sosok pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Malfoy tidak lagi seperti Malfoy yang biasanya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa kali Malfoy akan terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menyentuh bahu atau memanggil anak tersebut.

"Malfoy."

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya mengamati bagaimana tubuh kurus Malfoy menegang, mencengkeram erat sebuah perkamen yang sudah mengkerut di tangan. Malfoy menatapnya dari balik bahu. Menghela napas menyadari bahwa dirinya yang berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar pada rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Evans," Malfoy menyapa. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Harry mengambil tempat duduk di kursi di seberang meja. Ia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan mengenai esai Ramuannya begitu menemukan sosok Malfoy termenung di bagian terdalam perpustakaan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, menatap lekat ke arah Malfoy dengan sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Malfoy menaikkan alis sembari memasukkan perkamen ke saku jubah. "Aku tidak tahu maksud dari pertanyaanmu, Evans. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Benar. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya dengan omong-kosongmu."

Mendengar kata-katanya, Malfoy tertawa. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "_Why_, Evans," bisik Malfoy. "Kau terdengar seperti peduli padaku. Apa seperti itu, Evans?"

"Jangan memenuhi kepalamu dengan delusi tidak masuk akal," Harry berkata dengan suara mengejek. "Aku justru mengira jika kau menyimpan perasaan kepadaku mengingat sepertinya kau suka memanggil namaku."

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu melebar sesaat sebelum tawa Malfoy menggema di sekitarnya namun tidak cukup untuk membuat Madam Pince datang ke tempat itu.

"_Ha bloody ha_. Kata-katamu jauh lebih tidak masuk akal," Malfoy menyanggah sembari mendorong kursi dan membalikkan tubuh. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Malfoy berhenti, melirik dari balik bahu. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu seperti tengah menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak mampu ia tangkap artinya. "Hei, Evans. Apa kaupikir orang yang mati bisa hidup kembali?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memfokuskan perhatian pada anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika _Necromancy_ bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati," katanya walau ia sendiri tidak yakin. Harry melihat Malfoy tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan menjauh; meninggalkan teka-teki di benaknya.

««»»

**Februari, 1992.**

Sampai akhir Januari, tidak ada serangan lain yang terjadi. Walau di luar sana matahari hanya bersinar redup di balik awan di akhir musim dingin, penghuni Hogwarts merasakan adanya harapan ketika Madam Pomfrey mengatakan jika Mandrake yang ditanam sudah melewati masa kanak-kanak sehingga Sprout akan segera mengganti pot para tanaman tersebut.

Harry tidak merasa seantusias penghuni Hogwarts lainnya. Harry tidak tahu mengapa, tapi terkadang ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi. Keadaan yang menurutnya terlalu tenang ini membuatnya tidak henti-hentinya bersikap siaga. Terkadang pula, ia kembali merasakan dorongan aneh yang sama seperti reaksinya terhadap Snape, Quirrell atau Malfoy Senior di tempat-tempat tertentu. Harry berusaha mencari dari mana asal dorongan itu muncul. Tapi sekeras apapun mencoba, ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Ia hanya yakin jika dorongan tersebut tidak datang dari Snape tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Dan ketika tanggal empat belas Februari tiba, Harry tahu dari mana asal dorongan aneh di tubuhnya tersebut.

Harry menatap diam ke arah sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang tergeletak di atas lantai tanpa memedulikan kurcaci yang sedang membacakan puisi cinta kepada Longbottom. Napasnya terasa berat setiap kali mencoba menghirup udara di sekelilingnya. Ia mendadak ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku bersampul hitam itu dan membawanya ke kamar—bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tapi sebelum ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut, Longbottom sudah terlebih dahulu memasukkan buku bersampul hitam itu ke dalam tas dan berjalan menjauh bersama Weasley. Harry sadar jika saat ini ia tengah menggeram pelan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia hanya tahu ada keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk memiliki buku tersebut lebih dari apapun juga.

Harry menyadari jika Longbottom tidak pernah memamerkan buku tersebut di manapun. Ia harus menahan setiap kekecewaan setiap kali berpapasan dengan Longbottom namun tidak merasakan dorongan dan gairah aneh tersebut. Harry menyadari jika dirinya bahkan berpikir untuk menyelinap ke asrama Gryffindor mengambil buku bersampul itu.

Tapi Harry tidak bodoh. Ia tahu jika hal tersebut hanya akan membawa masalah baginya. Ia sudah hampir tidak memikirkan buku aneh tersebut setelah beberapa minggu berlalu sebelum mendengar Weasley berbicara dengan Granger yang mengatakan seseorang memasuki asrama anak laki-laki Gryffindor tahun kedua dan berhasil mengacak koper milik Longbottom. Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika tahu buku bersampul itu menjadi satu-satunya barang yang hilang.

Tapi hal itu bukan hanya satu-satunya yang menjadi pemikirannya saat itu. Lockhart, yang sejak liburan Paskah tidak mengajar dan terpaksa digantikan oleh Snape, kembali memasuki kelas di akhir bulan Maret. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit pucat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Lockhart menjadi lebih jarang memamerkan senyum kebanggaannya. Sepasang mata biru cerah pengajar tersebut pun terlihat sering menatap kosong jauh ke depan.

Harry bukan satu-satunya murid yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tersebut. Daphne secara terang-terangan mengatakan kepadanya jika mungkin seseorang tengah menyamar menjadi Lockhart dengan ramuan _Polijus_. Sementara itu, beberapa murid yang mengagumi Lockhart mengatakan jika laki-laki itu tengah terjangkit penyakit aneh karena banyak memakan cokelat sewaktu hari Valentine lalu.

Namun Harry mempunyai pemikiran berbeda dengan Daphne atau murid-murid lain terlebih ketika berada di kelas Lockhart. Harry merasakan dengan jelas perubahan aura tubuh Lockhart yang sepertinya lebih pekat dan berat. Laki-laki itu memang Lockhart. Harry sangat yakin. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menempel di tubuh pengajar tersebut.

Dirasuki?

Bukankah ia juga merasakan sensasi yang sama kepada Ginny Weasley? Mungkinkah...

Harry mengepalkan tangannya pada pena bulu miliknya hingga menyebabkan benda itu patah menjadi dua. Kedua mata hijaunya mengeras menatap sosok Lockhart yang berdiri di depan gelas dan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan nada suara yang datar seolah-olah bukan laki-laki itu yang berbicara. Tidak jauh darinya, Harry sempat melihat Longbottom berkali-kali menggosok dahi sambil mengernyit.

Entah mengapa, sikap aneh Lockhart membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mencoba tetap bersikap tenang di tempat duduknya walau saat ini sepasang mata biru cerah laki-laki itu seperti tengah mengamatinya. Harry merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Tatapan intens dari sepasang mata biru itu sudah cukup membuatnya berpikir agar kelas Lockhart segera berakhir.

Ia bersyukur kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berakhir dua puluh menit kemudian. Sayangnya, Lockhart sudah terlebih dahulu memintanya untuk tinggal di kelas. Harry kini mengepalkan tangannya pada pinggiran meja sementara kedua matanya tidak berhenti mengamati Lockhart yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mendapati jika saat ini Lockhart berdiri tepat di hadapannya membuat Harry tanpa sadar tengah menahan napas.

"Mr. Evans..."

Suara Lockhart terdengar seperti menggeram di telinganya dan langsung mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tulang belakangnya. Harry sangat yakin jika tidak karena menopang tubuh pada pinggiran meja, ia pasti sudah terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Lockhart memberikan reaksi seperti itu kepadanya.

"Profesor."

Harry beruntung pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan suaranya. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya dengan cepat melebar ketika mengamati bagaimana tangan kanan Lockhart perlahan bergerak menyentuh pipi kanannya dan mengirimkan getar aneh. Harry merasakan darah merambat dengan cepat menuju wajahnya setelah sadar jika ia tengah memejamkan mata dengan erat dan mendesah pelan. Ia merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengejar ujung jari Lockhart yang bergerak menjauh.

"Reaksi mengejutkan yang kudapat dari seorang anak seusiamu, Mr. Evans," Lockhart berkata sambil menggerakkan jemari tangan ke leher kecokelatannya dan membuat Harry menghentakkan kepala ke belakang. "Apa kau mengeluarkan reaksi setiap kali seseorang menyentuhmu, hmm?"

Harry menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku—aku sensitif terhadap sihir," ujarnya di antara napas yang terputus. "Hanya kepada penyihir yang—"

"Penyihir dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata," Lockhart memotong. "Menarik. Sungguh menarik terutama mengingat usiamu yang masih sangat muda, Harrison. _Magic_-_sensitive_ sudah tidak banyak ada."

Harry dengan cepat membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang mata merah dengan pupil menyerupai ular balas menatapnya. Ia terpaku di tempat melihat sudut bibir Lockhart yang sedikit terangkat. Harry tidak akan melupakan mata itu dengan mudah. Beberapa kali selama liburan musim panas berlangsung, sepasang mata itu mendatangi mimpinya.

Dan sangat jelas sekali sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Lockhart—setidaknya mata laki-laki itu tidak berwarna merah menyala.

"Vol—"

Murid Slytherin itu mendesis marah ketika tangan Lockhart mencengkeram lehernya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak akan memanggilku dengan nama itu, Mr. Evans," Lockhart berkata dengan suara menyerupai desis ular. "Kau tidak akan menyangka jika dinding tebal Hogwarts pun mempunyai telinga. Aku tidak berharap Dumbledore menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Harry menganggukkan kepala, terlalu senang menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Kesepuluh jemari tangannya bahkan seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika Lockhart menjauhkan diri darinya. Harry sangat ingin menggerakkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kulit pucat itu.

Merasakan setiap aliran listrik statis ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit itu...

Menikmati setiap sensasi penuh gairah—

Harry menggelengkan kepala untuk mencoba tetap fokus terhadap sekelilingnya. Ia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali sembari mengelap keringat di tangan pada permukaan lengan jubahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kepada Lockhart?" Harry bertanya setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya tidak lepas menatap sosok pengajar yang sedang duduk di kursi besar di depan kelas. "Apa kau membunuhnya lalu menyamar sebagai Lockhart untuk menyusup ke sekolah ini?"

Tidak disangka, Lockhart tertawa yang mampu membuat Harry tergidik.

"Aku adalah Lockhart, Mr. Evans." Harry memutar kedua matanya. _Hell_, ia tidak akan mempercayai hal itu. "Setidaknya tubuh ini memang tubuh Lockhart. Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Batu Bertuah hanya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membuat Cairan Kehidupan, bukan?"

"Bagaimana—"

"Aku disebut penyihir yang hebat bukan tanpa alasan," Lockhart berkata. Sepasang mata merah itu menyala di antara suasana kelas yang mulai gelap. "Tapi sepertinya ramuan yang kuciptakan belumlah sempurna. Tubuh ini—tubuh Lockhart—terlalu lemah untuk digunakan sebagai tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa merasuki tubuh ini sehingga bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Dan sayangnya, tidak cukup waktu bagiku untuk memanfaatkan tubuh Lockhart."

Lockhart menyibak lengan jubah dan membuatnya melihat apa yang ada di lapisan kain tersebut. Harry merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk melihat permukaan kulit Lockhart yang mengelupas dan membusuk. Harry bisa melihat sendiri lapisan tulang yang berwarna putih di antara daging yang membusuk dan mengeluarkan aroma amis.

"Apa... apa Lockhart akan mati?"

Sepasang mata merah itu melayangkan tatapan mencemooh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan hanya karena seorang penyihir seperti Lockhart, Mr. Evans. Laki-laki ini bahkan tidak sehebat seperti apa yang ada di dalam buku. Lockhart hanyalah seorang pencuri yang pintar menggunakan Jampi-Jampi Memori. Kau tidak peduli dengan Lockhart, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak peduli," Harry berkata dengan nada suara mengejek. "Lagi pula, apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan merasuki tubuh Lockhart? Mengagumi bagaimana para wanita menatapmu? Kurasa ya. Seingatku kau tidak punya wajah yang tampan. Kau bahkan tahun lalu tidak punya tubuh. Atau... kau ingin membunuh Longbottom? Kalian musuh besar, bukan?"

Sudut bibir Lockhart kembali terangkat. "Kau punya lidah yang tajam, Mr. Evans," Lockhart berkata. "Aku di sini bukan karena alasan konyol seperti yang kaukatakan. Seseorang... meninggalkan benda berhargaku di tempat ini dan aku perlu mengambilnya kembali."

"Monster Slytherin," Harry berkata. "Kau ingin membawa monster itu dari Hogwarts?"

Lockhart tidak langsung menjawab. Mata merah laki-laki itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sambil berjalan melewatinya. "Kurasa apapun itu, kau tidak ada urusannya."

Harry ingin membalas. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dilihatnya Lockhart berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum Lockhart berjalan lebih jauh, Harry tidak sadar jika mengatakan sesuatu kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Lockhart menaikkan alis dan memandangnya dengan mata merah yang perlahan kembali berwarna biru cerah.

"Tentu, Mr. Evans. Kau anak yang menarik. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu."

Dan dengan itu, Lockhart berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Keesokan harinya, ia mendengar Lockhart pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan posisinya sebagai pengajar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Penelope Clearwater dan Hermione Granger menjadi korban terakhir dari serangan monster Slytherin sampai akhir tahun pelajaran berakhir. Setelah korban-korban yang dibekukan berhasil disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey, keadaan sekolah berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Harry bahkan tidak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu sebelum ia kembali duduk di kompartemen Hogwarts Express; menunggu kereta itu membawanya kembali ke London.

Ia sungguh berharap jika hari di mana dirinya bertemu dengan Voldemort akan segera terjadi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Edited:** 26/08/2013**


	7. Padfoot and the Green-eyed Boy

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 6: Padfoot and the Green-eyed Boy

«»

**Juli, 1993.**

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih tidak menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan Azkaban—sebuah bangunan tinggi menyerupai benteng yang dikelilingi oleh lautan dengan ombaknya yang menerjang batu karang. Azkaban adalah tempat yang paling tidak menyenangkan, paling gelap, dan paling mengerikan yang bisa dibayangkan para penyihir. Tidak perlu ada penyihir yang bertugas mengawasi para tahanan di tempat itu. Dementor yang terbang baik di dalam dan di luar Azkaban, menyerap semua kebahagiaan para tahanan, sudah lebih dari cukup menjaga tahanan-tahanan itu agar tidak bisa melarikan diri. Belum lagi dinginnya Laut Utara yang mampu membekukan tulang pasti akan membuat siapapun mati membeku sebelum mencapai daratan.

Sirius Black menghabiskan dua belas tahun hidupnya di tempat terkutuk itu. Setiap hari, setiap saat, Dementor yang terbang di luar sel penjara menghisap harapan dan kenangan bahagia yang pernah dimilikinya hingga ia hampir mengharapkan kematian untuk segera menemuinya jika saja tidak segera berubah menjadi wujud Animagus-nya—Padfoot.

Bukan hal asing lagi bagi Sirius melihat para tahanan lain di sekitarnya memilih untuk berhenti makan dan mati kelaparan di dalam sel yang dingin dan kotor. Sirius terkadang menganggap jika tahanan-tahanan adalah orang-orang yang bodoh dan putus asa karena memilih mati dibandingkan dengan mencoba untuk bertahan hidup.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan tahanan-tahanan di sekelilingnya daripada mati jika mereka tidak lagi punya harapan untuk hidup? Sirius pernah menganggap jika mati adalah jalan satu-satunya. Ia juga pernah berpikir untuk menyerah kepada semua keputusasaan itu dan hampir membiarkan Dementor memberikan Ciuman kepadanya jika tidak melihat seekor tikus dengan salah satu jarinya yang hilang.

Saat itu, keluar dari Azkaban dan memburu Wormtail adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup di dalam penjara itu. Ia tidak lagi mengandalkan logikanya sebagai seorang manusia dan lebih memilih bertahan dengan instingnya sebagai seekor anjing. Dementor mungkin tidak bisa dilumpuhkan atau dilukai oleh mantra-mantra biasa, tapi mereka tidak bisa merasakan insting dari binatang.

Melarikan diri dari Azkaban bukan perkara mudah. Ia memang bisa menyelinap di antara sel penjara karena tubuh Padfoot jauh lebih kurus. Tapi berenang melewati gelombang Laut Utara yang ganas dan dalam keadaan kelaparan serta kedinginan membuat Sirius mau tidak mau mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang ia punya untuk tetap hidup. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya gembira saat telapak kakinya menginjak permukaan pasir pantai yang kasar dan bukan tajamnya batu karang.

Selama beberapa minggu, Sirius menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencoba mengembalikan tenaganya. Bertahan dalam wujud Animagus membuatnya hanya bisa mengisi perut dengan berburu tikus-tikus liar atau mengais sesuatu dari rumah-rumah para Muggle di sekitarnya. Ia tidak mempunyai tongkat sihir apalagi sekeping uang pun. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah bersikap seperti seekor anjing pada umumnya walau tentu saja ukuran Padfoot yang besar tidak bisa disamakan dengan anjing liar. Sirius bahkan tidak pertama kali mendapati dirinya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak atau bayang-bayang bangunan untuk tidak menarik perhatian Muggle.

Sirius saat ini tengah menjilati bulunya yang berisi sisa darah akibat luka di kakinya yang disebabkan seorang Muggle menembaknya. Muggle itu mengira bahwa Padfoot adalah binatang buas ketika berburu di hutan. Sirius tidak bisa menghindari sebuah peluru mengenai kakinya sebelum ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menjauhi Muggle tersebut. Selama beberapa hari, Sirius meringkuk tidak berdaya di dekat sebuah taman sambil mencoba mengobati kakinya. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan suara erangan setiap kali rasa sakit di kakinya semakin bertambah. Ia mencoba tidak mendengarkan suara berisik dari segerombolan anak-anak yang bermain di sekitarnya dengan pakaian penuh debu dan kotor.

Sirius bisa merasakan perutnya berteriak protes. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali makan atau minum. Terkadang, ia berpikir untuk pergi mencari seorang penyihir dan mencuri tongkat sihir mereka untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya. Ia tidak yakin apakah dengan tubuh terluka seperti ini dirinya bisa bertahan menghadapi seorang penyihir sebelum mereka memantrainya. Beritanya yang melarikan diri bahkan sudah tersebar bukan hanya di dunia penyihir tapi juga dunia Muggle.

"Oi, Aneh! Mengapa kau tidak kembali saja ke panti asuhan dan enyah dari hadapanku? Kau hanya mengganggu pemandangan di sini!"

Kedua telinga Sirius seketika terangkat mendengar suara tawa mengejek tidak jauh darinya. Mengintip dari semak-semak, sepasang mata abu-abunya mengamati seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar mendorong seorang anak lain ke arahnya. Sirius mengeluarkan suara menyerupai rintihan ketika kaki anak laki-laki itu berhasil menginjak kakinya yang terluka. Tanpa melihat pun, Sirius bisa menduga jika anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu terkejut mendapati keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang lebih membuat seorang Sirius Black terkejut ketika sepasang mata abu-abunya menemukan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang menatapnya dengan raut penuh perhitungan apalagi dengan wajah yang familiar di benaknya.

Apa ia sudah mati sehingga bertemu dengan James?

Sirius menyadari jika ia masih hidup setelah rasa sakit di kakinya kembali menyerang. Ia merintih pelan, merapatkan kedua telinganya di kepala dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah kaki depannya. Rasa sakit di kaki membuatnya tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan baik. Mengintip ragu di antara kedua kaki depannya, Sirius menemukan anak laki-laki itu masih berdiri di depannya. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang tersebut kini kembali mengamatinya, tertegun sejenak di luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di kakinya.

Sirius mungkin memang sudah menghabiskan dua belas tahunnya di Azkaban. Penyihir biasa pasti akan gila jika terlalu lama di tempat itu. Tapi terima kasih kepada kemampuan Animagus yang dimilikinya, Sirius masih bisa mempertahankan logika dan akal sehatnya.

Dan saat ini, akal sehatnya berkata jika wajah anak laki-laki di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan James Potter, sahabatnya. Sirius hampir mengira jika anak laki-laki itu adalah James jika telinganya tidak menangkap suara langkah kaki berat yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Harrison? Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" Seorang Muggle bertubuh tambun berkata. Sirius kembali mengamati anak laki-laki—Harrison—dengan kedua matanya. Ia melihat anak itu menggelengkan kepala. Sirius merasakan perutnya mencelos ketika Harrison beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mengikuti Muggle bertubuh tambun itu tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahnya.

««»»

**Agustus, 1993.**

Satu hal yang paling tidak disukai Harry adalah menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di panti asuhan lebih lama dari keinginannya. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan musim panasnya tanpa mendapat gangguan dari Immanuel yang mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya sehingga hanya bisa mengerjakan semua esai itu saat tengah malam dengan hanya lampu kecil di luar panti asuhan sebagai penerangan. Mrs. Han selalu bersikap keras jika ada anak yang masih menyalakan lampu saat jam malam berlangsung. Wanita itu selalu memberikan hukuman kepada siapapun yang melanggar dan Harry sangat tidak menyukai membersihkan gudang atau ruang bermain karena hal itu.

Tapi beruntung baginya, ia bisa mengerjakan tugas esainya ketika jam istirahatnya di _Flourish and Blotts_. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan ketika tahun ajaran dimulai, Snape akan memberikan detensi di hari pertama karena esai Ramuannya belum selesai.

Liburannya kali ini berlangsung tidak jauh berbeda dengan liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Harry menghabiskan banyak waktunya bekerja di_ Flourish and Blotts_ dan _Diagon_ _Alley_. Ia hanya pulang ke panti asuhan untuk tidur dan mengikuti kelas musim panas. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari Immanuel dan anak-anak panti asuhan yang tidak menyukainya.

"Aku harap kau tidak pulang terlalu malam hari ini, Harrison," Mrs. Han berkata kepadanya saat ia berjalan melewati koridor sempit di panti asuhan. Matron tersebut terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kantor dengan surat kabar di tangan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sedikit cemas. "Ada seorang pembunuh yang berkeliaran di luar sana dan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Harry memberikan anggukan mengerti kepada Mrs. Han. Ia tahu maksud kata-kata wanita itu. Baik surat kabar Muggle dan Daily Prophet sedang maraknya membicarakan pembunuh yang tengah berkeliaran di luar sana.

Tapi berbeda dengan Mrs. Han, Harry tahu pembunuh yang dimaksud itu bukanlah pembunuh biasa. Sirius Black adalah seorang penyihir yang membunuh tiga belas Muggle dengan satu kutukan beberapa tahun lalu dan dijebloskan ke dalam Azkaban. Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya memuji Black yang bisa keluar dari penjara yang dijaga para Dementor.

Berusaha tidak mengacuhkan lirikan dari anak-anak panti asuhan, Harry berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan melewati halaman sempit tempat itu. Ketika hendak berjalan ke arah halte bus, Harry merasakan bulu tengkuknya sedikit meremang. Ia seperti tengah diawasi, tapi ketika mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Harry menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berjalan. Namun tangan kanannya tidak pernah berhenti mencengkeram tongkat sihir yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya.

Harry tiba di _Flourish and Blotts_ setengah jam kemudian. Mr. Blott yang baru saja membuka toko melayangkan senyum ramah kepadanya. Selama sepanjang hari, ia disibukkan menyediakan stok buku-buku untuk murid Hogwarts. Ia bersyukur karena tidak diminta melayani pembeli yang menginginkan buku Pemeliharaan Terhadap Satwa Gaib.

Lagi pula, penyihir bodoh mana yang membiarkan murid-muridnya belajar dari buku brutal yang bisa menggigit?

Harry mungkin akan tahu ketika tahun ajaran dimulai.

Ketika sebuah jam tua di dekat pintu masuk berbunyi dan menandakan waktu istirahat baginya, Harry memilih untuk pergi menyusuri _Diagon_ _Alley_ sembari membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia tidak terkejut menemukan Daphne Greengrass duduk dan menikmati es krim di salah satu meja di _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor._

"Kau membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam, Harrison."

Harry mendengus pelan. "Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku sudah mengatakan jika lebih baik kau tidak menungguku. Bukankah kau bisa berbelanja dengan adik perempuanmu?"

Daphne memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya setelah mendengar usul yang diberikannya. Harry memilih mengabaikan hal itu, mendudukkan diri di kursi di seberang Daphne dan meraih amplop perkamen dari balik bajunya.

"Apa yang akan kauambil tahun ini?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya menelusuri baris tulisan pada perkamen miliknya.

"Transfigurasi, Mantra, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Arithmancy—"

"Apa kau memilih kelas Ramalan?"

Harry melemparkan tatapan mengejek kepada anak perempuan di depannya. "Aku tidak percaya terhadap prediksi atau ramalan, Miss Greengrass."

Daphne terkikik pelan di balik tangannya yang memegang sendok es krim. "Begitu juga denganku," kata anak perempuan itu. "Father bahkan mengatakan jika Trelawney sama sekali tidak bisa meramal. Jadi, ke mana sebaiknya kita pergi terlebih dahulu?"

Sepanjang sisa istirahat siangnya, Harry menghabiskan waktu berbelanja keperluan sekolahnya bersama Daphne. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Neville Longbottom di Madam Malkins untuk membeli sebuah jubah baru. Jubah lamanya terasa lebih pendek karena sepanjang musim panas ini ia bertambah tinggi. Harry juga sempat bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy di depan toko sapu terbang. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat mengagumi sebuah sapu terbang model terbaru yang dipajang di etalase bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang menemani.

"Evans."

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat kepada pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia berhenti sejenak merasakan Daphne yang menarik ujung bajunya sehingga membuatnya mengalihkan sepasang mata hijaunya dari deretan toko di _Diagon_ _Alley_ ke arah anak perempuan itu.

"Malfoy," Daphne berkata dengan suara pelan. "Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia bersikap... _well_, berbeda terhadapmu. Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Harrison?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan hal itu sendiri kepada Malfoy?"

Daphne mengangkat alis seperti tidak percaya tapi anak perempuan itu tidak mengatakan apapun. "Ah, berbicara mengenai Malfoy, kudengar dari ayahku jika Lucius Malfoy dirawat di St. Mungo. Kudengar jika Lucius Malfoy terkena kutukan dari artefak hitam."

Harry segera teringat mengenai surat yang membuat Malfoy bersikap aneh pada tahun keduanya. Mungkin karena itulah alasan sikap Malfoy yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi Harry segera menggelengkan kepala. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Malfoy Senior bukanlah urusannya.

««»»

**September, 1993.**

Harry, seperti dua tahun belakangan ini, kembali menemukan dirinya berdiri di peron 9 ¾ Stasiun King's Cross. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat baginya beberapa minggu terakhir. Tapi ia tidak akan melayangkan protes. Lebih cepat liburan musim panas berakhir sehingga ia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts, lebih cepat waktu yang dihabiskannya di panti asuhan.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu sempat meringis pelan ketika mendorong trolinya. Immamuel lagi-lagi memutuskan menjadikannya sebagai hiburan dengan mendorong tubuhnya ketika akan berangkat ke Stasiun King's Cross hingga mengenai tiang di luar panti asuhan sehingga lengan kanannya tampak membiru. Harry hanya bisa mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah dirinya mengirimkan kutukan kepada Immanuel. Ia tidak berharap mendapatkan surat dari Kementerian yang mengeluarkannya dari Hogwarts karena melakukan sihir di luar sekolah.

Suara peluit panjang dari Hogwarts Express membuat Harry bergegas menaiki kereta berwarna merah dengan uap yang mengepul dari cerobongnya. Begitu petugas menutup pintu kereta, Harry segera mencari sebuah kompartemen kosong. Ia meringis ketika mendengar suara berisik dari perbincangan murid-murid Hogwarts di kompartemen yang dilaluinya dan menyadari jika semua kompartemen sudah penuh kecuali satu-satunya di bagian belakang kereta. Ia yang tidak ingin bergabung dengan Daphne dan Millicent Bullstrode mau tidak mau memasuki kompartemen itu.

Hanya ada satu penumpang di kompartemen itu, seorang laki-laki yang tertidur di samping jendela namun sosok tersebut seperti tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di depan laki-laki tersebut dengan kepala bersandar pada jendela. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tidak menyangka pintu kompartemennya kembali terbuka dengan Trio Emas Gryffindor berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sepasang mata hijaunya mengamati sejenak Ronald Weasley yang berbicara dengan suara berbisik kepada Longbottom dan Granger. Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ketika Gryffindor itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kompartemen. Harry memilih tidak mengindahkan ketiga orang itu dan memfokuskan perhatian pada pemandangan di luar kereta.

Ia baru saja menyadari dirinya tengah tertidur dengan mata terpejam ketika merasakan Hogwarts Express yang memelankan lajunya dan mendadak berhenti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ketiga Gryffindor yang bersamanya memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung bercampur heran. Hogwarts Express tidak akan berhenti jika bukan karena tiba di Stasiun Hogsmeade dan saat ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengatakan mereka sudah sampai.

Di luar kereta, hujan turun dengan deras dan membuat jendela menjadi buram yang semakin lama semakin menggelap sampai lentera di sepanjang koridor dan di atas rak dihidupkan. Tapi cahaya dari lentera tidak bertahan lama sementara di luas sana, suara angin dan hujan terdengar semakin keras yang mampu meredam suara apapun di dalam kompartemen. Harry mengerutkan kening ketika cahaya kompartemennya meredup hingga tidak ada cahaya apapun yang menyinari sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ronald Weasley berbicara. Suara anak laki-laki itu menyerupai cicit pelan. Harry memilih merapatkan dirinya pada pinggiran jendela mendengar Granger berseru mengenai kaki yang terinjak. "Oh, _sorry_, 'Mione!"

Harry beruntung tidak harus mendengar bagaimana Gryffindor di sekelilingnya berdebat ketika laki-laki dewasa di dalam kompartemen itu—Lupin—berteriak sembari mengacungkan tongkat sihir yang bersinar menerangi kompartemen. Harry melihat wajah Lupin yang pucat dan lelah di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya. Tapi di antara ekspresi wajah itu, sepasang mata Lupin tampak awas kepada sekeliling.

"Tetap di sana, kalian semua," Lupin berkata dengan nada suara berat dan kasar. Masih dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung, laki-laki itu mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke ketiga Gryffindor hingga berakhir ke arahnya. Lupin menatapnya selama beberapa saat dengan kedua mata melebar hingga tidak bisa bereaksi lebih dulu ketika pintu kompartemen terbuka.

Di depan pintu kompartemen, dinaungi cahaya dari tongkat sihir Lupin, sosok tinggi bertudung berdiri menjulang hingga ke langit-langit kereta. Harry mendengar napasnya tercekat saat udara dingin mulai merayap di sekelilingnya dan membuat tubuhnya tergidik. Perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman ketika sosok bertudung itu mengulurkan tangannya dari balik jubah; memperlihatkan jari-jari berwarna abu-abu, kurus dan mengkerut seperti tidak mempunyai daging.

Dan sebelum Harry bisa memproses apa yang telah terjadi, pandangannya menggelap. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang terbaring di atas tanah kotor dengan sosok Immanuel yang menendang perut anak laki-laki itu dan—

"Harrison! Hey!"

Harry merasakan seseorang baru saja menampar wajahnya. Ia mengerang pelan, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa berat untuk menyingkirkan tangan yang baru saja menamparnya. Ketika tangan itu tidak lagi terasa di pipinya, Harry membuka mata. Keningnya berkerut melihat sepasang mata biru Daphne menatapnya.

"Harrison? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Kedua matanya menatap lentera yang tergantung di atas kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit mual karena Hogwarts Express berguncang hebat. Harry menegakkan tubuh. Ia menyadari sosok Neville Longbottom dalam keadaan yang hampir sama dengannya—sama-sama terbaring di atas tempat duduk di dalam kompartemen. Ia terdiam dengan salah satu alis terangkat ketika Lupin menyodorkan sebatang cokelat kepadanya dan Longbottom.

"Makanlah. Cokelat sangat membantu."

Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap batangan cokelat di tangannya. Tapi Harry tidak berniat mengikuti kata-kata Lupin walau laki-laki itu kembali menyuruhnya memakan cokelat tersebut sebelum keluar dari kompartemen.

Harry tahu sosok apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dementor adalah penjaga yang bertugas di Azkaban. Harry pernah membaca mengenai makhluk itu di salah satu buku di perpusatakaan. Dementor menyerap semua kebahagiaan dan hanya menyisakan ingatan-ingatan tidak menyenangkan jika berada di dekat penyihir atau Muggle. Harry merasakan perutnya mencelos. Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah mendengar ada penyihir yang sampai pingsan hanya karena bertemu dengan Dementor.

"Harrison? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry memberikan anggukan kepada Daphne. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kompartemen dan mencoba tidak mendengarkan perbincangan para Gryffindor di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya sempat tertuju kepada Daphne. Wajah anak perempuan di depannya terlihat sedikit pucat namun Harry tahu jika Daphne berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap tenang.

Saat itu juga, Harry merasa lemah dan menyedihkan. Di samping Longbottom, ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak sadarkan diri ketika Dementor muncul. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat cokelat di tangannya hancur dan serpihannya mengotori kompartemen. Ia mengabaikan pandangan dari sepasang mata biru Daphne dan memilih menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela. Kedua matanya tertutup namun ia tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang-orang di sekitarnya saat melihat ia masih mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Harry sangat membenci saat di mana ia terlihat lemah.

Lupin kembali ke kompartemen beberapa menit kemudian. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, melihat sekeliling dan mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapannya. Ia sempat terdiam ketika Lupin melemparkan senyum kecil kepadanya.

"Kita akan sampai di dalam beberapa menit," Lupin berkata sembari melihatnya. "Yakin kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry bergumam pelan dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya dari laki-laki itu. Ia tidak luput melihat Lupin mengamati cokelat yang hancur di tangannya. Tapi Harry tidak mengacuhkan apa pendapat Lupin. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengabaikan sekitarnya sepanjang sisa perjalanan ke Hogwarts. Ia juga tidak punya waktu memikirkan mengapa Lupin memanggilnya dengan 'Harry' daripada 'Harrison' seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

Harry sungguh membenci dirinya saat ini.

««»»

"Dia sungguh sangat berbeda," Remus Lupin berbicara dengan nada suara yang tidak terkejut bercampur heran yang tidak disembunyikannya. Kedua matanya kini tengah terpaku ke meja panjang asrama Slytherin. Ia tidak berhenti menatap seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang tengah mencoba mengabaikan sekitarnya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah bertemu dengan Mr. Evans."

Remus melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Laki-laki berjenggot keperakan itu mendudukkan diri setelah memberikan kata sambutan dan memulai perayaan tahun ajaran yang baru dimulai. Remus sangat tahu bahwa Dumbledore tidak begitu senang dengan adanya Dementor di Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Remus berkata dan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu ketika pandangan anak tersebut bertemu dengannya. "Dia seperti James, tapi di sisi lain, dia berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin Harry—aku selalu berpikir bahwa James—"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Remus," Dumbledore berujar tanpa melihatnya. "Kita hanya tahu bahwa James membawa Harry pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun mengenai keberadaan anak itu ataukah Harry masih hidup. Dan sepuluh tahun kemudian, kita mengetahui jawaban tersebut."

Remus mengepalkan tangannya pada pinggiran piala. Kedua matanya mengeras. "Apa Harry tahu? Mengenai siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya? Mengenai siapa orang tua—"

"Ah, kurasa dia tidak tahu, Remus. Mr. Evans hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Kelahiran-Muggle. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika James memberikan anak itu untuk dirawat di panti asuhan."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memberitahunya?" Remus hampir berseru dan menarik perhatian para pengajar sebelum memelankan suara. "Dia bukanlah seorang Evans. Dia seorang Potter. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai identitas anak itu padahal kau tahu bahwa—"

"Aku tidak punya hak apapun terhadap anak itu, Remus," Dumbledore memotong. Sepasang mata biru cerah laki-laki itu berkilat aneh. "Pada awalnya aku hanya menduga bahwa Mr. Evans adalah anak James dan Lily. Tapi setelah yakin, bukan tempatku menceritakan semua itu. Sirius Black adalah orang yang berhak. Bagaimanapun juga, Sirius adalah ayah baptis Mr. Evans."

Remus tahu apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore memang benar sehingga membuatnya mengatupkan bibir untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Ia pun bahkan tidak mempunyai hak apapun kepada Harry. Baik Lily dan James tidak memberikan kuasa apapun kepadanya ketika memilih bersembunyi dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Sirius adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditunjuk sebagai wali oleh James.

Dan memikirkan hal itu membuatnya ingin mengutuk Sirius Black jika mereka bertemu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sirius mengkhianati keluarga Potter dan memberikan informasi keberadaan mereka kepada Voldemort.

Saat pertama kali melihat replika James dan mata Lily, Remus sudah sangat yakin jika anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun yang ditemuinya adalah anak sahabatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sosok itu sangat jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak mengenal Harry karena sikapnya yang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan James.

Remus Lupin tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak James akan berakhir di asrama Slytherin dan bukannya Gryffindor. Ia belum bisa memikirkan mengapa Topi Seleksi menempatkan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus, kecil, dan terlihat polos itu di asrama ular.

Ia mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana Harry melewatkan hidupnya selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak laki-laki itu hidup di sebuah panti asuhan tanpa mengenal siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Remus sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan James Potter dengan meninggalkan Harry di panti asuhan. Ia sungguh berharap bisa menceritakan semua itu kepada Harry. Tapi, setelah memikirkan kembali, Remus memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua itu, tapi tidak lantas membuatnya tidak bisa mengenal sosok tersebut.

Ya, Remus Lupin tidak sabar untuk melihat Harry di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya nanti.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Edited:** 26/08/2013**


	8. Grim, Boggard, and Sirius Black

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 8: Grim, Boggart, and Sirius Black

«»

**September, 1993.**

Hanya perlu mendengar perbincangan Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, dan Theodore Nott untuk tahu bahwa memang pilihan tepat baginya untuk tidak mengambil Ramalan sebagai kelas tambahannya tahun ini. Sepertinya Trelawney mempunyai kebiasaan untuk meramalkan sesuatu yang buruk kepada murid-murid yang mengikuti kelas Ramalan—terlebih kepada Longbottom. Harry sempat mendengar bagaimana wanita itu mengatakan mengenai Grim yang direpresentasikan oleh daun teh di cangkir Longbottom; membuat wajah murid Gryffindor itu pucat pasi sebelum mendengar komentar McGonagall di kelas Transfigurasi.

Harry tidak akan menyalahkan atau mengejek Longbottom karena hal itu. Banyak penyihir yang mempercayai jika bertemu dengan Grim, mereka akan mendapatkan mala petaka dan tidak jarang akan menemui kematian. Mengingat hal itu membuat pikirannya tertuju kepada liburan musim panasnya di mana ia sempat menemukan seekor anjing hitam besar dengan kaki terluka di taman. Harry sadar jika ukuran anjing hitam itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan anjing liar kebanyakan dan jika dicermati, gambaran para penyihir mengenai Grim sangat mirip dengan anjing yang ditemuinya—

Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Jika anjing hitam besar yang ditemuinya memang adalah Grim, ia tidak mungkin hidup sampai sekarang, bukan? Dirinya masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang dan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Yeah, abaikan mengenai insiden Dementor di Hogwarts Express.

Draco Malfoy yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke sikap biasa—menyebalkan, angkuh, dan sombong—mungkin memang tidak secara langsung mengolok-oloknya mengenai bagaimana ia tidak sadarkan diri karena bertemu Dementor. Tapi melihat bagaimana Malfoy menirukan gerakan Dementor kepada Longbottom di setiap kesempatan dan berpura-purang tidak sadarkan diri membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan geram. Ia hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya kepada wajah runcing Malfoy jika tidak menemukan tangan Daphne menahan bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengacuhkan tingkah anak laki-laki itu. Tentu saja Harry tidak melakukan hal itu untuk membela Longbottom. Ia melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Malfoy mengingatkannya mengenai seberapa lemah dirinya.

Di kelas Pemeliharaan Hewan Gaib, Hagrid menjadi bahan ejekan Malfoy selanjutnya. Sang setengah raksasa itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya ketika mendengar komentar Malfoy hingga mendengar Granger membentak. Ia tahu jika ketiga Trio Emas Gryffindor sangat menginginkan pelajaran pertama Hagrid berlangsung dengan baik.

Dan Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum mengejek ketika Malfoy dengan sombong menghina seekor Hippogriff dan membuat hewan mirip elang besar itu menorehkan kukunya yang tajam pada lengan Malfoy. Teriakan melengking Malfoy, yang terbaring di atas rumput dengan darah mengotori jubah, segera menggema di udara dan berhasil membuat sebagian murid-murid Slytherin serta Gryffindor panik.

Harry berpikir mungkin itulah balasan yang sepantasnya diterima Malfoy karena sikap menyebalkannya.

Malfoy baru muncul kembali ketika para Slytherin dan Gryffindor hampir menyelesaikan kelas Ramuan pada Selasa pagi. Dengan dagu terangkat, Malfoy berjalan memasuki kelas. Lengan kanan anak laki-laki itu dibalut perban tebal di depan dada. Harry memutar kedua matanya ketika Pansy Parkinson segera bergelayut manja di lengan Malfoy yang tidak terluka.

"Evans, bantu Malfoy memotong akar untuk ramuannya," Snape berkata tanpa mendongakkan kepala setelah Malfoy mengeluhkan tidak bisa memotong dengan tangan yang terluka.

Harry mencoba menahan kekesalannya kepada laki-laki itu dan berjalan ke arah meja Malfoy, memotong akar _daisy_, dan menyelesaikan apa yang dikatakan Snape. Sudah cukup detensi yang sebelumnya diberikan laki-laki tersebut karena datang terlambat.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu, Malfoy?" Harry berkata dengan suara berbisik sambil memotong akar _daisy_ dengan ukuran yang sama dan penuh ketelitian. Anak laki-laki di sampingnya terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"_Well_," kata Malfoy dengan nada rendah. Tidak ada raut angkuh di wajah pucat itu. "Tidak begitu baik. Father baru saja keluar dari St. Mungo lalu mendengar apa yang terjadi. Tidak begitu senang, kurasa. Aku tidak terkejut jika setengah raksasa itu akan dipecat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Dumbledore dengan mempekerjakan Hagrid."

Harry hanya diam dan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum kembali ke ramuannya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia mau merepotkan diri berbasa-basi dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang keperakan itu. Ia yang kemudian tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy Senior kepada pengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib setelah apa yang menimpa Malfoy kembali menekuni ramuan miliknya.

Di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Lupin tidak terlihat di manapun saat ia bersama para Slytherin memasuki kelas. Harry baru saja menyiapkan perkamen dan pena bulunya ketika Lupin akhirnya muncul dengan senyum di wajah dan salah satu tangan menenteng tas tua; mengatakan jika hari ini mereka akan menghadapi Boggart.

Harry tentu tahu apa itu Boggart. Tapi... apa yang paling ditakutinya di dunia ini?

Ia mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut segera setelah terdengar suara 'krak!' keras terdengar di ruangan. Seekor anak kucing yang basah kuyup dan mengejar ekornya sendiri dengan cepat menghilang digantikan dengan seorang anak kecil yang berjongkok di depan lemari; menyembunyikan kepala di antara lipatan paha dan menangis tepat di depannya. Harry tidak mengacuhkan tawa mengejek dari Crabbe dan Goyle mengenai apa yang ditakutinya hanya seorang anak kecil.

Tapi Harry, yang melihat anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan kedua mata melebar, hanya bergeming di tempat. Bahunya merosot dan sekarang bergetar pelan. Ia bukannya tidak mengenal apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebaliknya, ia mengenali seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan pakaian bekas pakainya dan tubuh yang terluka; menangis di sudut ruangan tanpa ada yang berusaha menolong.

Ketakutan...

Kebingungan...

...dan yang terpenting, sendirian.

Suara tangisan anak laki-laki itu menggema di dalam ruangan. Tidak ada satu pun Slytherin yang ingin membuka suara atau menanyakan mengapa ia ketakutan terhadap seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis. Semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah Harry yang terdiam dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tangannya mencengkeram tongkat sihir dengan erat sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk mengacungkan benda itu ke arah anak kecil di hadapannya, menggumamkan '_Riddikulus'_, dan mengubah anak laki-laki itu menjadi Mandrake yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan melengking.

Di akhir pelajaran, Harry bahkan berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Lupin dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Selama sisa hari, ia membenamkan dirinya di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan dan mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

««»»

**Oktober, 1993.**

Saat tahun ajaran memasuki bukan Oktober, banyak murid menganggap bahwa kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam jauh lebih menarik sejak Lupin mengajar. Namun Harry sedikit tidak menyetujui hal itu terlebih karena apa yang terjadi dengan Boggart sebelumnya. Murid tahun ketiga Slytherin mungkin memang tidak ada yang mengungkit mengapa ia takut kepada sosoknya sendiri karena berita mengenai Longbottom yang mendandani Boggart-Snape dengan pakaian perempuan jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan berita apapun beberapa pekan terakhir. Snape tentu saja tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Sang kepala asrama Slytherin itu bahkan lebih sering menyiksa Longbottom dengan kata-kata tajam.

"Mengapa kau takut kepada dirimu sendiri, Evans?"

Harry menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis di atas perkamen. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya. Theodore Nott tengah mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur dengan buku tebal di pangkuan, menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Harry berbalik bertanya.

Salah satu alis Nott terangkat. "Aku hanya penasaran," kata anak itu. "Dibandingkan dengan murid-murid lain, ketakutanmu justru sangat aneh, kau tahu. Takut kepada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang menjadi alasan dari ketakutan itu?"

Harry mengabaikan Nott lebih karena tidak ingin mengatakan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak takut kepada dirinya sendiri. Justru Harry selalu berpikir dirinya sendirilah yang sejak awal selalu membantunya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dipercayainya di dunia ini—bahkan termasuk Mrs. Han sekalipun. Boggart yang mengambil bentuk sosoknya yang masih kecil bukanlah hal yang ditakutinya.

Harry takut jika suatu saat, dirinya akan berada di posisi yang sama ketika ia masih kecil.

Ketakutan karena anak-anak panti asuhan yang sering mengerjainya meninggalkannya di sebuah gudang kosong tidak jauh dari panti asuhan lalu mengancamnya jika berani kembali ke panti asuhan sebelum tengah malam...

Kebingungan tanpa bisa mengerti mengapa orang lain tidak menyukainya dan menjauhinya hanya karena ia berbeda—hanya karena ia bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan anak lain...

Sendirian karena sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli terhadapnya...

Harry tidak menyangka jika Boggart bisa menyadari ketakutan yang paling tidak ingin diakuinya dan berusaha ia sembunyikan dari orang lain. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan ketakutan itu jika saat tidak berhadapan dengan Boggart dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama mendesaknya dan ia masih memilih diam, Theodore Nott akhirnya menyerah untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya. Theodore Nott bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya selain teman berbagi kamar sehingga tidak perlu bagi anak laki-laki itu untuk mengetahui apapun mengenai dirinya.

Akhir bulan Oktober datang dengan begitu cepat. Murid-murid Slytherin—terlebih tahun ketiga—terlihat antusias menyambut hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini. Harry hampir bosan mendengar Pansy Parkinson yang ingin mengajak Malfoy berkencan di toko teh Madam Puddifoot..

"Mau pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku, Harrison?" Daphne bertanya kepadanya ketika ia berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Sepasang mata biru itu tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya. "Kau belum mengajak siapapun pergi denganmu, bukan?"

Harry meletakkan piala berisi Jus Labu dan mulai menyendok daging cincang di atas piringnya sebelum berkata, "Apa kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Kau bercanda," Daphne berbisik pelan sembari menata rambut panjangnya. "Aku mengajakmu karena kupikir tidak ada yang berniat pergi denganmu. _Well,_ apa kau mau pergi denganku sebelum aku mengajak orang lain?"

"Lebih baik kau mengajak orang lain," Harry berkata, menekuni sarapannya. "Aku ada detensi dengan Filch siang ini."

Daphne menaikkan sebelah alis. "Huh?"

"Snape," ujarnya dengan nada bosan. "Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas Ramuan tempo hari? Berpasangan dengan Goyle? Kuali meledak?"

Daphne Greengrass tertawa di sampingnya. Harry hanya memutar kedua mata mendengar tawa anak perempuan itu. Tidak ada yang paling mengerikan dibanding berpasangan dengan Goyle di kelas Ramuan. Anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu hampir sama seperti Longbottom; meledakkan kuali bahkan hanya karena salah mengaduk ramuan yang sedang direbus.

"Aku sangat heran. Snape sepertinya sangat membencimu, Harrison."

Harry mendengus. "Hal yang sama berlaku padaku," katanya. "Aku tidak akan terkejut jika Snape memberikan detensi hanya karena aku bernapas, kau tahu."

"Ha! Sangat lucu. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa pergi. _Well_, selamat menikmati detensimu dengan Filch, Harrison. Aku akan mengajak orang lain untuk pergi."

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya melihat Daphne melambaikan tangan di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Begitu kereta-kereta yang ditarik kuda tidak terlihat menghilang di antara deretan pepohonan, Harry membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju kantor Filch; menemukan penjaga sekolah bertemperamen itu berdiri di depan kantornya dengan tangan terlipat.

"Rak sebelah kanan. Bersihkan semua piala itu dan tidak boleh memakai tongkat sihir. Itu perintah Profesor Snape."

Harry mengedikkan bahu, meraih lap kain yang disodorkan Filch dan berjalan memasuki ruang piala. Harry bahkan tidak menyadari hari beranjak siang dan hampir menjelang waktu makan siang jika saja tidak mendengar suara perutnya bergemuruh. Otot di kedua tangannya sudah sejak tadi mengerang protes karena terus menggosok piala-piala berdebu dan mengkarat di atas rak-rak kaca. Dan Filch sama sekali tidak membantu sedikit pun. Sang penjaga sekolah itu duduk di sudut ruangan dan mengawasinya seperti seekor burung elang yang siap memangsa buruannya untuk memastikan ia tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Filch baru memperbolehkannya untuk pergi ketika jam makan siang sudah berakhir hampir empat jam lalu. Di luar sana, hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. Harry menggeram pelan menapaki anak tangga menuju ke luar kastil dan mencari udara segar; mendudukkan diri di atas rumput di dekat Danau Hitam. Tidak ada gunanya pergi ke Aula Besar karena pasti tidak ada lagi makan siang yang tersisa. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai perayaan Halloween dimulai.

Ketika udara dingin mulai menggigiti permukaan kulit, Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju kastil Hogwarts dan memasuki Aula Besar yang sudah dihias dengan dekorasi dari ratusan labu berisi lilin, sekumpulan kelelawar hidup yang terbang di langit-langit serta nyala api tiruan berwarna oranye yang mengambang di udara. Sebagian besar murid Hogwarts sudah kembali dari Hogsmeade. Daphne sempat menyapanya saat mendudukkan diri di samping anak perempuan itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis mendapati Daphne menyodorkan sebuah kantung berwarna hijau darinya.

"Aku membelikan permen dan cokelat dari _Honeydukes_," kata Daphne.

"_Thanks_."

Daphne mengangguk dengan senyum tipis tersungging di wajah.

Perayaan Halloween malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang dan ditutup oleh beberapa hantu Hogwarts yang beterbangan menembus dinding Hogwarts. Harry, Daphne serta beberapa pengajar—termasuk Dumbledore, Lupin, dan Snape—dan murid Slytherin hanya sedikit orang yang masih menikmati suasana malam yang tenang ketika seorang murid Gryffindor berlari ke arah meja pengajar dan berbicara dengan cepat kepada Dumbledore.

Harry mengamati bagaimana kilat ceria di mata Albus Dumbledore mendadak lenyap begitu saja ketika mengikuti murid Gryffindor itu dengan Lupin dan Snape mengekor di belakang. Harry mengeluarkan geram kesal karena Daphne menarik paksa lengan baju dan menghendakinya mengikuti para penyihir dewasa itu menaiki anak tangga menuju salah satu menara di Hogwarts.

Daphne baru menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan kerumunan murid-murid Gryffindor yang berbicara dengan suara berbisik sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang tengah diamati Dumbledore. Harry baru menyadari jika dirinya tengah berada di depan jalan masuk menuju asrama Gryffindor tanpa seorang pun yang sepertinya peduli jika ada dua Slytherin di antara mereka.

"—menjadi sangat marah saat dia tidak membiarkannya masuk, kau lihat," Peeves berkata setelah Dumbledore bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada Nyonya Gemuk. Sang _Poltergeist_ itu melayang di udara dan membalikkan tubuh, tertawa lebar ke arah Dumbledore di antara kedua kakinya. "Sungguh punya temperamen yang buruk sekali, Sirius Black itu."

««»»

**November, 1993.**

Begitu kabar mengenai Sirius Black yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam kastil Hogwarts dan merusak lukisan Nyonya Gemuk—yang merupakan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor—karena ingin masuk ke asrama Gryffindor tersebar ke seluruh sekolah dengan amat cepat, Dumbledore mengirim semua Gryffindor ke Aula Besar yang segera diikuti oleh murid-murid Slytherin, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw; menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di Aula Besar sementara para pengajar memeriksa seluruh kastil untuk mencari keberadaan Sirius Black.

"Bagaimana Black bisa masuk ke sini?" Pansy Parkinson berbisik kepada Millicent Bulstrode. "Seharusnya tidak ada orang luar yang bisa memasuki tempat ini dengan mudah! Dan apa yang dilakukan Black dengan mencoba masuk ke asrama Gryffindor!?"

Dari tempatnya, Harry mendengar Malfoy tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu," anak laki-laki itu berkata. "Kudengar jika Black dulunya adalah pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Mungkin ingin membunuh Longbottom? Bukankah dia yang menyebabkan kehancuran Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Apa kau pikir Black masih di sini? Di dalam kastil?" seorang murid Hufflepuff bertanya. Wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat pucat.

"Siapa yang peduli?" Malfoy berkata dengan nada tidak peduli. "Asalkan bukan Slytherin yang diicar, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kau lihat, Black sepertinya hanya menginginkan Longbottom. Longbottom-lah yang satu-satunya perlu khawatir."

Kata-kata Malfoy membuat murid-murid yang tidur di dekat anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Kebanyakan dengan wajah pucat dan sesekali merinding karena takut. Harry menarik selimut dan menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Kedua matanya tidak bisa terpejam dan memilih menatap langit-langit Aula Besar yang gelap. Sesekali dalam beberapa jam, Harry melihat siluet seorang pengajar berdiri di ambang pintu Aula Besar untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Sungguh aneh, pikirnya. Jika memang Black mengincar Longbottom, bukankah seharusnya Black tahu jika tidak ada siapapun di dalam asrama karena kebanyakan murid berada di Aula Besar untuk merayakan Halloween? Mengapa harus menyerang di saat seperti ini?

Tapi sekeras apapun Harry memikirkan hal itu, tidak satu pun jawaban yang masuk akal baginya.

Selama beberapa hari, penghuni Hogwarts hanya membicarakan mengenai Sirius Black yang berhasil memasuki Hogwarts. Nyonya Gemuk yang menolak untuk kembali ke lukisannya karena masih ketakutan dan terkejut digantikan oleh lukisan lain sebagai penjaga di depan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor. Banyak teori yang terdengar mengenai bagaimana Black bisa masuk ke Hogwarts dan melarikan diri dengan cepat. Harry hampir tertawa mendengar teori Hannah Abbott yang menceritakan jika Sirius Black bisa berubah menjadi pohon atau bunga.

Cuaca di bulan November terasa semakin buruk ketika memasuki pertandingan pertama Quidditch di tahun ajaran ini. Harry tidak henti-hentinya melihat seringai muncul di wajah Marcus Flint jika mendengar Oliver Wood—kapten Quidditch Gryffindor—menggerutu mengenai bagaimana pertandingan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor dibatalkan karena Flint beralasan jika lengan Malfoy masih terluka. Padahal banyak yang menyadari jika lengan Malfoy baik-baik saja. Flint hanya tidak mau bertanding di tengah cuaca yang buru.

_Oh, sangat Slytherin sekali_, kata Harry kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam menjadi pelajaran yang menyebalkan ketika Harry mendapati Snape berdiri di depan kelas menggantikan Lupin yang sakit. Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar Snape yang melontarkan kata-kata mengejek hanya karena ia terlambat beberapa menit. Dengan hanya Slytherin yang mengikuti kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam hari itu, Harry menjadi satu-satunya murid yang dijejali pertanyaan oleh Snape.

Setiap kali ia menjawab, Snape selalu berusaha untuk mencari kesalahan pada jawaban yang ia berikan sambil mengejek bagaimana cara mengajar Lupin. Harry mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan mencengkeram pinggiran meja hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia bahkan berusaha tidak mendengarkan suara derak keras yang berasal dari salah satu jendela di sampingnya.

Dan ketika Snape kembali memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya lalu berakhir dengan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai dirinya, Harry tidak mendengarkan Snape sedikit pun. Kekesalan kepada pengajar Ramuan itu sudah memuncak. Harry bahkan bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih. Matanya berkilat marah dan ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika kaca jendela di kelas itu mengeluarkan suara mengerikan sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tajam.

Suara teriakan murid perempuan Slytherin menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Kaca jendela yang pecah berserakan di atas lantai dan beberapa bagiannya berhasil mengenai murid-murid yang duduk di dekat kaca. Hampir semua Slytherin dengan cepat menghindar dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Tapi tidak dengan Harry. Ia masih mendudukkan diri di kursinya, mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan sepasang mata hijaunya menatap Snape yang berdiri di depan kelas. Kedua mata hitam laki-laki itu melebar ke arahnya; tidak memedulikan wajahnya yang terkena pecahan kaca.

Harry sungguh membenci Snape saat ini dan berharap melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap laki-laki itu.

"Detensi, Evans. Untuk mengacaukan kelas," Snape berkata beberapa saat kemudian di antara kelas yang kacau. Nada suara laki-laki itu dingin seperti topeng yang saat ini terpasang di wajah pucat tersebut.

Harry tidak membuang waktu untuk segera meninggalkan kelas begitu Snape membubarkan kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia yang masih merasakan kekesalan kepada laki-laki itu berlari menuruni tangga dan melewati Aula Besar begitu saja. Ia baru memelankan langkah kakinya ketika menyadari jika dirinya hampir saja memasuki Hutan Terlarang.

Anak laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuh pada salah satu batang pohon besar sembari mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Harry kehilangan kendali atas sihirnya sendiri. Selama ini ia tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol terhadap sihirnya. Tapi sikap Snape membuat amarahnya meluap. Ia hanya bisa berharap laki-laki itu hanya akan memberikan detensi tanpa perlu melaporkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada pengajar lain apalagi Dumbledore.

Harry menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Udara musim dingin di sekitarnya membuat tubuhnya tergidik. Harry memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kastil dan mencari sedikit kehangatan ketika suara ranting yang terinjak membuatnya siaga. Hutan Terlarang adalah tempat yang berbahaya di sini dan Harry tidak ingin berpikir ada hewan sihir yang sedang mendekatinya. Ia kemudian mengacungkan tangannya ke arah asal suara dan tersentak pelan ketika menemukan apa yang baru saja mendekatinya.

Di sana, di antara lebatnya pepohonan Hutan Terlarang, Harry menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu milik seekor anjing besar dengan bulu hitam menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

««»»

Sirius Black hampir tidak ingat hari-hari yang dilaluinya setelah melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Saat-saat itu berlalu dengan cepat seperti sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak di antara kegelapan. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana beberapa bulan ini mencoba untuk bersembunyi dari Dementor yang berkeliaran memburunya; bersembunyi di sebuah gua dengan hanya memakan tikus-tikus liar atau binatang berukuran kecil lainnya. Ia membiarkan insting Padfoot menguasainya lebih lama dibandingkan dengan insting manusianya. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Ia tidak perlu merepotkan dirinya membersihkan tubuh atau mengganti pakaian seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Menghabiskan dua belas tahun di Azkaban sudah membuatnya tidak memedulikan semua itu. Ia hanya peduli bagaimana cara bertahan hidup dan mencari cara untuk memasuki kastil Hogwarts di mana sosok pengkhianat itu sekarang bersembunyi setelah dua belas tahun dianggap mati dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepadanya.

Perlu waktu beberapa minggu pada Padfoot untuk mencapai Skotlandia. Berhari-hari hanya makan hewan-hewan liar yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan mengistirahatkan diri di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat siapapun; bersembunyi di antara semak-semak liar atau tempat gelap yang jauh dari perhatian Muggle.

Ia tiba di Skotlandia tepat ketika tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts dimulai lalu bersembunyi tidak jauh dari Hogsmeade. Sirius tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sangat beresiko terlebih setelah mendengar jika Dementor sudah berjaga di sekitar Hogwarts karena Kementerian berpikir ia akan menyerang Longbottom. Hah! Sirius sungguh ingin tertawa. Walau berapa banyak pun Dementor yang berjaga di luar Hogwarts tidak lantas membuatnya tidak mampu melewati mereka. Sirius Black adalah seorang Marauder ketika masih menjadi murid Hogwarts. Ia tidak perlu melewati gerbang sekolah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam.

Sirius tahu bahwa hanya akan membuang waktunya jika ia tetap bertahan bersembunyi di Hogsmeade terlebih dari yang ia dengar dari penyihir-penyihir di desa itu, ada Muggle yang melihatnya. Ia perlu bergerak jika ingin menangkap pengkhianat itu. Sudah cukup apa yang dialaminya karena perbuatan Wormtail.

Sirius menghabiskan satu minggu lebih merencanakan untuk menyusup ke Hogwarts. Ia tahu jika di malam Halloween, kebanyakan para penghuni Hogwarts akan berada di Aula Besar sehingga asrama Gryffindor pasti akan kosong. Ia tidak menemukan kesulitan apapun ketika menyusup ke toko Honeydukes dan keluar dari salah satu jalan masuk rahasia. Ia merasa beruntung karena sepertinya Filch tidak menemukan jalan masuk itu.

Hanya saja ketika tiba di depan pintu masuk Gryffindor, lukisan Nyonya Gemuk itu tidak bergeming dan membiarkannya masuk hanya karena ia tidak tahu kata kunci sehingga berakhir dengan kemarahan kepada lukisan di hadapannya. Sirius tidak sadar bagaimana ia pada akhirnya berhasil merobek lukisan itu dan membuat penghuninya pergi.

Sekali lagi, sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu, Sirius kehilangan kesempatan menangkap Wormtail.

Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Seorang Black—walau enggan mengakui—tidak akan membiarkan buruannya lepas dengan mudah. Sirius kembali memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Ia kembali menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah gua tidak jauh dari Hogsmeade. Sesekali kembali mencoba menyusup ke dalam sekolah.

Sirius saat itu baru saja berburu binatang kecil di dekat Hutan Terlarang sambil mengamati Ronald Weasley berjalan bersama Longbottom keluar dari rumah kaca ketika sosok bertubuh kecil yang dikenalnya berlari dari arah kastil Hogwarts tanpa mengacuhkan sekitar. Dari jauh, ia melihat bagaimana wajah pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu terlihat memerah karena sesuatu hal sambil berlari hingga tidak menyadari tengah berlari ke arahnya. Sirius hampir menduga jika anak laki-laki itu melihat sosoknya; membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya berlonjak senang.

Tapi Sirius dalam wujud Animagus-nya merasakan kekecewaan karena sosok tersebut berhenti di pinggir Hutan Terlarang dengan napas memburu dan tangan terkepal. Sirius menyadari jika sosok itu terlihat kesal dan marah. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Menggeram pelan ketika salah satu kakinya menginjak ranting pohon kering. Sirius entah mengapa merasakan kebanggaan yang tidak biasa ketika tubuh kecil itu menegang dan menyiagakan tongkat sihir.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang melebar adalah hal yang tengah dilihat Sirius saat ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika sekarang tengah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Hutan Terlarang dan membiarkan wujud Animagus-nya terlihat jelas. Sirius tidak lagi peduli dengan semua itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika sosok yang berdiri tengah tubuh tegang di hadapannya akan mengirimkan kutukan kepadanya. Sirius hanya peduli akan satu hal.

Ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepadanya sendiri sosok anak baptisnya dari dekat.

Sirius tahu dan yakin bahwa anak laki-laki di hadapannya adalah anak baptisnya. Harry sangat mirip dengan James. Ia seperti melihat sosok James kembali jika melihat dari jauh. Tapi jika berada sedekat ini, di mana hidung Padfoot tengah mengendus wajah Harry, Sirius menyadari jika mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. James tidak mempunyai mata hijau cemerlang milik Lily. Anak laki-laki di hadapannya juga tidak mempunyai kharisma James. Tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger di wajah itu. Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda, Sirius mulai menyadarinya.

Sejak dirinya tiba di Hogwarts, sesekali Sirius mengamati Harry di balik bayang-bayang Hutan Terlarang. Ia tidak bisa mencegah keterkejutannya setelah mengamati anak laki-laki itu. Sedikit kecewa karena menyadari jika Harry tidaklah seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

Ketika Harry bahkan belum bisa berjalan, Prongs dan dirinya selalu membayangkan jika anak laki-laki itu akan tumbuh sebagai seorang Marauder sama seperti mereka. Harry yang ada di dalam bayangannya akan menjadi pemain Quidditch sekaligus pembuat onar di sekolah. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya jika bayangan itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

'Harrison Evans' yang dilihatnya selama ini adalah seperti bukan anak baptisnya. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki pendiam dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu seorang diri. Harry tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Quidditch seperti James dan bahkan tidak terlihat kecenderungan untuk menjadi seorang Marauder.

Semuanya terlihat sangat berbeda dari apa yang diharapkannya dan Sirius tidak bisa mencegah perasaan kecewa mulai merambat di dalam dirinya.

Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini?

««»»

Grim!

Suara di dalam kepalanya berteriak keras untuk menyuruhnya pergi menjauh begitu sosok anjing bertubuh besar itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya, Harry tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Kedua matanya terpusat kepada anjing berbulu hitam yang selangkah demi selangkah mendekatinya hingga berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia sempat mengernyit merasakan hembusan udara dari hidung anjing tersebut yang mengenai wajahnya.

Haruskah ia melemparkan kutukan atau berteriak memanggil bantuan?

Harry tidak tahu. Anjing besar di hadapannya seperti dengan mudah merobek atau mematahkan lehernya sebelum meneriakkan satu suku kata pun jika ingin; membuatnya memilih untuk tidak bergerak. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa disembunyikan Harry dengan cepat ketika tiba-tiba saja anjing besar itu kembali mengendus sebelum menjilat pipinya dengan lidah yang basah. Segera saja Harry tahu jika hewan besar itu tidak berniat menyakitinya.

"Apa kau ini, huh?" Harry memberanikan diri bersuara. Salah satu alisnya terangkat mendengar anjing besar itu mengeluarkan suara menyerupai rintihan dan mendudukkan diri di atas tanah yang kotor. Saat ini Harry seperti berhadapan dengan seekor anjing biasa yang ditendang seseorang begitu menatap sepasang mata abu-abu itu. Harry ingin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh hewan besar tersebut ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Harry!"

Ia melihat Lupin berlari dengan tergesa ke arahnya. Rambut pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu terlihat berantakan. Wajah Lupin lebih pucat dari warna perkamen dengan lingkar hitam di bawah mata. Lupin terlihat panik dan terkejut. Harry menyadari jika tubuh laki-laki itu hanya ditutupi jubah tipis tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

"Harry! Menjauh dari sana!" Lupin berseru marah.

Seketika Harry mendengar anjing besar di depannya menggeram dan memamerkan sepasang taring yang terlihat tajam ke arah Lupin. Keningnya berkerut mengamati bagaimana anjing besar itu memposisikan diri di depannya ketika Lupin mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Kedua mata Lupin melebar, mencengkeram erat tongkat sihir yang teracung seperti bersiap ingin melemparkan mantra. Harry tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat ekspresi di wajah pengajar itu, ia menyadari jika akan lebih baik dirinya tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Menjauh dari Harry, Padfoot."

"Profesor Lupin. Aku rasa—"

Anjing besar itu—Padfoot—menggeram dengan kuku kaki depan setengah terbenam pada permukaan tanah seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Lupin. Harry terdiam menatap ekspresi aneh muncul di wajah laki-laki itu setelah bergantian mengalihkan perhatian dari Padfoot dan dirinya.

"Harry...," Lupin berbisik pelan; mengulurkan tangan yang bebas ke arahnya. "Ayo. Kau—"

Lupin tidak menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut ketika anjing itu melompat ke depan dan menerjang Lupin hingga membuat tubuh laki-laki tersebut terbaring di atas tanah. Salah satu kaki depan Padfoot menekan dada Lupin dengan cukup kuat hingga Lupin meringis kesakitan lalu terbatuk. Sang pengajar itu mencoba berdiri namun geraman dari Padfoot membuat Lupin terdiam. Harry mengira anjing besar itu akan menyerang Lupin ketika sepasang mata hijaunya melihat Padfoot perlahan mundur ke arah Hutan Terlarang dan menghilang di antara bayang-bayang kegelapan; menyisakan keheningan yang aneh antara Lupin dan dirinya.

Lupin tidak mengatakan apapun setelah apa yang terjadi di pinggir Hutan Terlarang selama satu bulan terakhir. Setelah mengantarnya kembali ke asrama Slytherin, Lupin segera memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang pribadi para pengajar. Laki-laki itu seperti tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun kepadanya. Walau Harry ingin mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai Lupin yang sepertinya mengenal anjing besar mirip Grim itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat laki-laki itu terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasan di balik senyum tipis. Dan pada akhirnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pun terlupakan.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru Aula Besar. Suasana aula terlihat ramai dengan hiasan-hiasan untuk menyambut hari Natal. Murid-murid terlihat begitu antusias dan senang menyambut liburan kali ini; membuat mereka tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan liburan musim dingin yang akan menyambut kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Sekali lagi, Harry mendaftarkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts saat liburan tiba. Ia tidak begitu antusias memikirkan untuk kembali ke panti asuhan dan menikmati liburan di tempat itu.

Ketika Natal tiba, hanya sedikit murid yang masih berada di Hogwarts. Harry mendapati hanya dirinya murid tahun kedua yang tetap tinggal; ditemani beberapa murid tahun ketujuh. Di meja Gryffindor sendiri hanya si Kembar Weasley yang terlihat menikmati sarapan saat hari Natal. Kedua murid tahun Gryffindor itu terlihat tengah berbicara serius. Dari tempat duduknya, Harry sempat melihat senyum aneh terukir di wajah si Kembar Weasley ketika melihat beberapa peri yang disihir Flitwick beterbangan di antara pohon-pohon Natal.

Harry menemukan beberapa bingkisan di atas mejanya pagi tadi. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jika hadiah dari Lupin berada di antara tumpukan hadiahnya. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut karena seekor burung hantu seputih salju mendarat di depannya saat sarapan pagi. Sebuah surat tergulung rapi di salah satu kaki burung hantu tersebut. Harry dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan pada kaki burung hantu itu; mengerutkan kening setelah membaca kata-kata di surat.

Siapa yang mau berbaik hati membelikan seekor burung hantu untuknya sebagai hadiah Natal?

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap Hedwig yang ber-uhu pelan dan memakan sosis di atas piringnya sembari meleparkan tatapan mencemooh karena ia hanya diam dan menatap burung hantu di hadapannya. Hedwig kembali ber-uhu, membentangkan kedua sayapnya sebelum terbang dan hinggap kembali di pundaknya. Harry mengamati penuh minat bagaimana burung hantu itu menggesekkan paruh pada permukaan wajahnya sebelum beralih ke telinganya. Harry mengumpat ketika Hedwig menggigit daun telinganya sebelum terbang keluar aula melewati celah di dekat atap.

Harry tidak yakin siapa yang mau membelikannya seekor hewan peliharaan. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah memelihara seekor burung hantu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Harry tidak pernah mempunyai hewan peliharaan sebelumnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan pemikiran bahwa mempunyai binatang peliharaan mungkin tidaklah buruk.

Liburan yang datang dengan begitu cepat, berakhir dengan cepat pula. Segera saja Aula Besar yang tadinya sepi mulai dipenuhi murid-murid yang kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry berusaha tidak memedulikan suara perbincangan di sekitarnya dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Daphne kepadanya.

"Sepertinya Kementerian belum bisa menangkap Sirius Black," Daphne berkata. "Dengan Dementor yang mencari, seharusnya Black bisa ditangkap dengan mudah, bukan?"

"Mungkin Black bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Kudengar jika keluarga Black banyak mempunyai rahasia mengenai Sihir Hitam. Mungkin Black menggunakannya untuk menghindari Dementor," Millicent Bulstrode berkata dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Mungkin. Well, aku hanya berharap Black segera tertangkap," Daphne berkata lagi. Suara anak perempuan di sampingnya terdengar serius. "Mother bahkan memintaku untuk tidak kembali ke sini setelah mendengar Sirius Black berhasil menyusup."

"Jangan konyol, Greengrass. Black tidak akan mengincar para Slytherin."

Percakapan seperti itu bukan hanya didengarnya di Aula Besar. Para Slytherin lain juga membicarakan mengenai Black di Ruang Rekreasi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bergosip mengenai apa yang menyebabkan Black dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Hingga musim dingin dengan cepat digantikan oleh musim semi, beberapa murid masih saja membicarakan mengenai Sirius Black terlebih setelah Black sekali lagi berhasil menyusup ke asrama Gryffindor.

Ronald Weasley mendadak menjadi terkenal setelah kejadian itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Weasley mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu mengenai bagaimana dia bangun setelah mendengar suara tirai yang dirobek lalu mendapati sosok Sirius Black berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan pisau di tangan. Sang Gryffindor itu terlihat terkejut namun tetap antusias menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi mengapa? Harry bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya Black mengincar Longbottom? Lalu mengapa menyerang Weasley?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berenang di kepalanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Harry mendapati tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu ketika perhatiannya teralihkan kepada sosok Lupin. Laki-laki itu terlihat lelah. Wajah Lupin lebih pucat dari biasanya. Harry berani bertaruh jika dalam beberapa hari ke depan Lupin pasti akan kembali absen mengajar dan Snape akan mengisi kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Harry... bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?" Lupin bertanya kepadanya sebelum kelas selesai. Ia memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum mengatakan kepada Daphne untuk terlebih dahulu pergi. "Duduklah."

Lupin mengibaskan tangan ke arah sebuah kursi. Harry mendudukkan diri diikuti oleh Lupin yang menarik kursi lain dan duduk tepat di depannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting, Profesor?" Harry bertanya.

Lupin mendongakkan kepala dan melemparkan senyum tipis. Gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah laki-laki itu seperti tengah mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Sesekali Harry melihat Lupin mengernyit dan menggaruk lengan yang tersembunyi di balik jubah.

"_Well_, yeah," Lupin berujar. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Kau lihat, aku memikirkan hal ini sudah sejak lama dan kurasa—apa... apa kau melihat anjing besar—Padfoot lagi, Harry? Bertemu dengan anjing itu?"

Harry mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, Profesor."

Lupin seperti terlihat lega. Harry tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Lupin seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kudengar—_well_, Albus memberitahuku jika kau tinggal di panti asuhan." Harry mencoba tidak mengernyit atas kata-kata Lupin. "Bagaimana hidupmu di sana, Harry? Apa kau—bahagia?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya.

"Mengapa Anda menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku, sir?" Harry bertanya; berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya kepada Lupin. "Sepertinya para pengajar tidak mempunyai hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan muridmu, kurasa."

"Harry—"

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan membuat Lupin terdiam. Ia tidak suka jika membicarakan mengenai hidupnya di panti asuhan. Di sini, di Hogwarts, ia ingin melupakan apa yang dijalaninya di tempat itu. Harry sungguh tidak ingin seseorang, terlebih Lupin yang tidak dikenalnya, mengungkit hidupnya di luar Hogwarts. Harry sungguh tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada manfaat bagiku berada di sini lebih lama, sir," ujarnya dengan nada datar. "Bisakah aku pergi?"

"Aku—Tidakkah kau ingin tahu mengenai keluargamu, Harry?" Lupin mendadak bertanya sebelum Harry sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang—?"

"Aku tahu dan mengenal mereka; kedua orang tuamu."

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya melebar. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangan; menatap sosok Lupin tanpa berkedip.

"Kau tahu mengenai orang tuaku? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana kau mengenal mereka?" Harry bertanya.

Lupin terlihat mengeryit. "Aku mengenal orang tuamu sejak sebelum kau lahir, Harry. Kami pergi ke Hogwarts bersama-sama. Kau—kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu sehingga aku tahu jika kau adalah anak James bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihat saja. Dan matamu, tidak salah lagi itu adalah mata Lily."

Sepasang mata Lupin menyiratkan kerinduan ketika membicarakan kedua orang itu. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Harry menggeram kepada Lupin. Ia yang baru saja mencoba meredakan amarah kembali mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau mengenal orang tuaku dan tahu tentang siapa diriku selama enam bulan lebih, Profesor," Harry berkata, denyut nadinya berdetak cepat karena amarah yang mendadak muncul. "Tapi bukannya segera memberitahuku, kau lebih memilih diam, huh? Kau dan Snape sama saja, kau tahu. Kau membiarkanku selalu berusaha mencari siapa orang tuaku sementara kau yang tahu sejak awal hanya diam? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di panti asuhan tanpa mengenal siapa orang tuamu? Bagaimana rasanya orang lain tahu siapa kau lebih banyak dari dirimu sendiri? Tiga belas tahun aku hidup tanpa mengenal mereka. Tiga belas tahun kau membiarkanku tinggal bersama Muggle-Muggle itu!"

Harry membiarkan amarahnya meluap. Ia merasakan kebencian dan kemarahan atas apa yang dikatakan Lupin; atas perbincangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Walau sekarang ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah penyihir—sama sepertinya, Harry tidak lagi merasakan antusiasme untuk mengenal kedua orang itu. Selama ini ia memang menganggap kedua orang tuanya adalah Muggle dan meninggalkannya di panti asuhan karena 'keanehan' yang dimilikinya. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lupin, hal itu dengan cepat berubah.

Apa alasan kedua orang itu—James dan Lily—meninggalkannya di panti asuhan? Jika memang James dan Lily adalah penyihir, mereka tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya di tempat terkutuk itu. Apakah karena mereka tidak menginginkan keberadaannya? Ya. Itu satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal sekarang.

Harry tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya dengan cukup keras hingga hampir berdarah. Ia yang melihat Lupin membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, Profesor," Harry berujar dengan suara berbisik sembari mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya. "Aku juga tidak lagi peduli dengan siapa orang tuaku. Mereka adalah dua orang yang sudah membuangku."

"Harry!" Lupin membentak. Laki-laki itu terlihat marah. "Mereka bukan seperti itu! Mereka—"

"Mereka apa, _Profesor_?" desisnya. "Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya karena aku adalah anak aneh? Lalu sekarang apa? Setelah kau menceritakan semua ini apa kau akan mengajakku menemui mereka?"

Lupin menggelengkan kepala dengan mata terpejam. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka, Harry. Mereka—mereka sudah meninggal. Dua belas tahun lalu ketika malam Halloween."

««»»

Harry, yang akhirnya dibiarkan pergi oleh Lupin, berjalan di koridor Hogwarts yang sepi. Perasaannya masih diselimuti kemarahan dan kekesalan sehingga membuatnya tidak langsung pergi ke Aula Besar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya di hadapan penghuni Hogwarts seperti yang dilakukannya di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Dari apa yang dikatakan Lupin, ia tahu jika dirinya bukanlah seorang Harrison Evans. Ia adalah seorang Potter—Harry Potter. Ia bukanlah seorang Keturunan Muggle tapi seorang Darah-Campuran. Harry tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai kebenaran mengenai siapa dirinya atau tidak. Saat ini seluruh emosinya bercampur menjadi satu.

Lupin bukan hanya menceritakan siapa dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya, tapi juga mengapa mereka bisa meninggal. Bagaimana peran James dan Lily Potter ketika perang melawan Voldemort, bagaimana Sirius Black yang menjadi Pemegang Kunci tempat persembunyian kedua orang tuanya ternyata mengkhianati mereka dan memberitahukan rahasia itu kepada Pangeran Kegelapan hingga pada akhirnya mereka terbunuh, sampai bagaimana Lupin mengira dirinya meninggal karena tidak menemukan tubuhnya di reruntuhan Godric Hollow. Lupin selalu mengira bahwa ia sudah meninggal jika saja tidak melihat sosoknya di Hogwarts Express.

Lalu sekarang, haruskah ia marah kepada orang tua yang meninggalkannya di depan panti asuhan? Tentu. Harry masih merasakan emosi seperti itu walau Lupin mengatakan jika kedua orang tuanya pasti memiliki alasan di balik perbuatan tersebut. Tapi Harry tidak peduli. Mereka sudah meninggalkannya bersama para Muggle itu.

Kemudian, apakah ia harus bersedih karena tahu orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan Voldemort-lah yang sudah melakukan hal itu?

Harry meletakkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Tidak ada rasa sakit atau sesak pada dadanya mengingat jika orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Bagaimanapun, Harry tidak mengenal mereka, bukan? Ingatan-ingatan mengenai kedua orang itu sepertinya sudah terkubur di dasar alam bawah sadarnya; tidak menyisakan apapun di dalam dirinya. Ia juga tidak merasakan apapun walau menyadari jika Pangeran Kegelapan-lah yang sudah membunuh mereka.

Tapi mengapa? Sebagai seorang anak, bukankah seharusnya ia memiliki suatu keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu? Mungkin memburu Sirius Black karena laki-laki itu telah mengkhianati mereka—membuat orang tuanya terbunuh?

Sang Slytherin itu mencoba menarik napas panjang dan meredakan emosinya terhadap Lupin. Ia menyadari jika dirinya tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kastil, menatap kegelapan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ada hanyalah berasal dari pondok Hagrid. Ia tahu saat ini hari sudah menjelang malam tapi tidak ada keinginan baginya untuk kembali ke asramanya. Harry memilih berjalan di halaman Hogwarts tanpa memedulikan jika para pengajar melarang murid-murid untuk berada di luar kastil karena kejadian dengan Sirius Bla—

"—bers! Scabbers!"

"Ron! Kembali!"

Harry mengernyit mendengar suara tidak jauh dari pondok Hagrid. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya segera tertuju kepada sosok Ronald Weasley yang berlari mengejar sesuatu. Di belakang sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah itu, Harry juga sempat melihat Granger dan Longbottom yang berlari menyusul sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti karena sesuatu yang perlahan muncul di antara semak-semak.

Kembali, Harry menemukan dirinya melihat sosok anjing besar mirip Grim yang kini berhadapan dengan Trio Emas Gryffindor, menerjang Longbottom hingga membuat anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu terjunggal lalu berlari ke arah Weasley dan menggigit kaki anak laki-laki itu.

Harry yang melihat Padfoot berlari sambil menyeret Weasley ke arah Dedalu Perkasa mengutuk pelan. Kakinya seolah-olah bergerak sendiri menyusul Granger dan Longbottom setelah melihat Padfoot menyusup di lubang di bawah Dedalu Perkasa sebelum menghilang.

Ranting-ranting berbonggol Dedalu Perkasa yang tiba-tiba tidak bergerak setelah kucing Granger menekan salah satu akar pohon membuat Harry dengan mudah menyusul para Gryffindor dan Padfoot. Granger dan Longbottom seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya di belakang mereka. Ia bergerak dengan perlahan menyusuri terowongan panjang yang terbentang. Ia tidak tahu ke arah mana terowongan itu tertuju, tapi ketika terowongan itu menanjak dengan sebuah celah yang terbuka di ujungnya, Harry tahu ia sudah sampai di ujung jalan.

Dan ketika keluar dari terowongan, Harry tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan berada di _Shrieking_ _Shack_ dengan Sirius Black berdiri antara bayang-bayang kegelapan ruangan dengan sebuah tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Trio Emas Gryffindor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Edited:** 26/08/2013**


	9. Cat, Rat, and Dog

**Butterfly, Fly Away**

Chapter 9: Cat, Rat, and Dog*

«»

Dari tempatnya berada, sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu mengamati satu-satunya laki-laki yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sirius Black terlihat seperti dalam foto-foto bergerak di halaman utama _Daily Prophet_ atau selebaran yang ditempelkan di dinding-dinding Diagon Alley—kotor dan kumal dengan rambut panjang terurai sampai di siku serta penampilan yang tidak terawat. Berbeda sekali mengingat Black adalah salah satu keluarga penyihir paling tua yang pernah ada. Sepasang mata abu-abu Black tidak menyiratkan sinar apapun; terkesan kosong layaknya tubuh tanpa jiwa. Kulit laki-laki itu juga terlihat pucat dan mengkerut seperti menempel lekat pada tulang. Ia bahkan mengira tidak ada daging lagi yang tersisa di tubuh sang buronan Azkaban tersebut.

Sirius Black seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya di ruangan itu. Laki-laki tersebut terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Trio Emas Gryffindor sembari menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang menguning. Tidak jauh dari sosok Ronald Weasley, yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan kaki terluka di atas lantai yang berdebu, ia mendapati kucing peliharaan Granger tengah bersantai di atas tempat tidur bertiang empat. Seperti tidak peduli dengan atmosfir berat yang menggantung di udara.

Harry melihat dalam diam bagaimana Sirius Black melucuti tongkat sihir Longbottom dan Granger dengan mudah. Kedua tongkat sihir itu melayang sejenak di udara sebelum Black dengan sigap menangkap kedua benda tersebut.

Sang Slytherin itu mengutuk pelan di bawah desah napasnya. Jemari tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Jika sekarang Black berhasil melucuti tongkat sihir ketiga Gryffindor itu, ia yakin mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan apapun untuk keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup; membuatnya mulai berpikir mengapa dirinya bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang Slytherin, bukan Gryffindor yang hanya mengandalkan insting tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu.

Ia menyadari jika Black sudah mendekam selama belasan tahun di Azkaban yang dijaga oleh puluhan dan bahkan ratusan Dementor yang setiap saat berusaha menghisap seluruh kebahagiaan para tahanan dan hanya menyisakan keputusasaan dan emosi yang buruk. Tidak heran jika para tahanan itu akan berakhir menjadi gila dan bahkan paling terburuk, mati di balik jeruji tahanan.

Ini adalah kali pertama ada penyihir yang mampu meloloskan diri tempat itu dan mengingat berapa tahun yang sudah dihabiskan Sirius Black di Azkaban, ia bertaruh bahwa logika laki-laki itu tidak seperti para penyihir yang tidak pernah berada di Azkaban. Lagi pula, bukankah Lupin sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Sirius Black?

Suara desis marah dari seekor kucing berhasil membuat Harry terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Cengkeraman pada tongkat sihirnya semakin erat menyadari bahwa kucing berekor mirip tutup botol milik Granger berdiri tepat di depannya dengan bulu tubuh yang berdiri—tampak sangat marah. Harry kembali mengutuk pelan saat Sirius Black yang mendengar desis marah Crookshanks memutar kepala. Kedua mata abu-abu itu melebar.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Sirius Black yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajah. Ketiga Gryffindor yang tidak berdaya nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Sirius. Harry memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi sejak tadi. Tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Black.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Black mendesis. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar kasar dan parau. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini!"

Harry melihat kilat aneh di sepasang mata abu-abu itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Harry!?" Sirius Black sekali lagi membentak.

Ia menyadari jika tangan laki-laki itu sedikit bergetar. Harry tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti tidak takut walau saat ini ada seorang pembunuh berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia juga tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tapi ketika Sirius Black berjalan ke arahnya, Harry dengan segera mengarah tongkat sihirnya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Mundur, Black," Harry mendesis, bersiap merapalkan mantra yang pertama kali melintas di kepalanya jika Black berniat menyerangnya. "Aku mungkin hanya seorang murid, tapi aku tidak ragu untuk menyerangmu."

Sirius Black mendadak tidak bergerak. Dengan kedua mata yang masih melebar, laki-laki itu perlahan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Sekali lagi mata abu-abu itu berkilat aneh. Selama beberapa saat, Black menatapnya tanpa henti. Harry bahkan sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah menyadari bahwa ia seperti mengenal pandangan Black terhadapnya. Pandangan itu mirip seperti apa yang dilihatnya di mata Lupin.

Pandangan penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan kerinduan terhadap seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemui.

Tapi mengapa? Bukankah hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya ada di mata seorang pembunuh? Ia tentu tidak lupa jika Black-lah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya mati sehingga dirinya berakhir di panti asuhan yang mengerikan itu. Jika saja Black tidak menjual informasi mengenai kedua orang tuanya, mungkin saat ini ia masih bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti anak-anak penyihir pada umumnya.

"... Kau terlihat lebih seperti seorang Gryffindor dibandingkan Slytherin, Harry. Apa kau tahu itu?" Kata-kata Sirius Black berhasil membuatnya kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada sekelilingnya. "Sungguh sangat mirip dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan merasa bangga melihat apa yang kaulakukan saat ini."

Harry mengernyit. Tangannya semakin mencengkeram erat tongkat sihirnya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah kedua matanya melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan amarah mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. Mendengar laki-laki itu membicarakan mengenai kedua orang tuanya membuatnya marah. Ia ingin melakukan segala sesuatu yang buruk terhadap buronan Azkaban tersebut.

"Bagi seorang tahanan Azkaban, kau terdengar masih sangat waras, Black. Kau bahkan bisa merangkai kalimat dengan sangat baik, kurasa."

Black tidak terlihat marah tapi justru seperti senang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Sudut bibir Black bahkan sempat terangkat. Tapi wajah kotor dan kumal laki-laki itu membuat senyum yang dibentuk oleh bibir itu tampak mengerikan. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa Black terlihat tidak seperti para tahanan yang sering digambarkan oleh penyihir-penyihir lain. Black mungkin terlihat seperti gelandangan, tapi laki-laki itu tidak gila.

Dan ia juga tahu Sirius Black adalah sosok yang berbahaya. Entah Sihir Hitam apa saja yang dimiliki laki-laki itu.

"Walau harus kuakui kalau aku sangat terkejut sekaligus senang melihatmu di sini, Harry," Black berkata sembari mengerling ke arah Trio Emas Gryffindor yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati, "aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang santai denganmu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan malam ini."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alis. "Yeah. Membunuh kami semua misalnya. Seperti apa yang kaulakukan kepada kedua orang tuaku, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu pada James dan Lily, Black? Bukankah mereka itu temanmu?"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan semua yang pernah diceritakan Lupin kepadanya. Ia juga melupakan bahwa dirinya saat ini hanya seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun sementara Sirius Black adalah orang dewasa yang bisa dengan mudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Saat ini amarah di dalam dirinya semakin membesar. Ia sudah bersiap untuk merapalkan mantra jika Black mulai melakukan hal serupa.

Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Black tidak akan menggunakan sihir. Buronan Azkaban itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan terkejut dari Granger sebelum menyadari jika saat ini Black tengah mencengkeram erat lehernya. Bayangan hitam terlihat jelas di sepasang mata abu-abu itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Harry," Black mendesis, mengeratkan cengkeraman jari-jari mirip tulang itu di sekeliling lehernya hingga membuatnya tersedak. "Kau tidak tahu apapun."

Saat ini Black jauh terlihat seperti penyihir gila di matanya terlebih setelah melihat kedua mata di hadapannya bergerak liar. Harry hanya bisa melakukan apa yang saat ini terlintas di kepalanya. Diarahkannya ujung tongkat sihir ke tubuh Black sebelum merapalkan mantra di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk melihat mantra itu mengenai tubuh Black; membuat laki-laki tersebut terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur dinding yang kotor.

Black meringis dan menggeram sembari mencoba untuk bangun. Melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, ia bergegas mendekati para Gryffindor. Trio Emas itu tampak masih terkejut hingga tidak mampu mengatakan apapun sebelum ia mencoba membantu Ronald Weasley berdiri. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sempat mendesis memegangi kakinya yang terluka.

"Jangan berterima kasih sekarang, Granger," desisnya ketika melihat Granger ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Lakukan itu jika kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup."

Granger segera mengangguk namun tidak melayangkan protes dan segera membantunya menopang tubuh Weasley sementara Longbottom memunguti tongkat sihir yang lepas dari tangan Black. Tidak jauh darinya, Black justru tidak terlihat ingin mencegahnya pergi. Tahanan Azkaban itu tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di antara celah-celah perabotan kotor di tempat itu; melemparkan beberapa benda ke sembarang tempat.

Dan tepat ketika mendengar Weasley meneriakkan 'Scabbers!' serta sosok Black yang mencengkeram sesuatu di tangannya, Harry merasakan napasnya tercegat dan berubah menjadi berat. Sensasi serupa seperti apa yang dirasakannya jika berada di dekat Snape dan Lucius Malfoy kembali menggerogoti dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahkan dirinya membiarkan tubuh Weasley merosot kembali ke lantai.

Harry seolah tidak lagi memedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya terfokus kepada tikus peliharaan Weasley yang meronta di tangan Black. Sekali lagi senyum mengerikan tersungging di wajah Black yang kotor. Laki-laki itu seperti baru saja mendapatkan hadiah Natal lebih cepat sampai tidak mengacuhkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Black—berikan tikus itu," Harry berbisik tanpa disadarinya. Dengan cepat kepala Black berputar. Laki-laki itu menggeleng dan semakin mencengkeram erat tikus milik Weasley seperti sedang berusaha membunuh binatang tersebut. "Berikan tikus itu padaku. Jika tidak—"

"Kau akan membunuhku, Harry?" Black memotong. "Kau akan membunuh ayah baptismu sendiri?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia dibuat terkejut. Kedua matanya melebar dengan sempurna sementara kepalanya berusaha meresapi setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Black.

"Jangan berusaha berbohong kepadaku," desisnya. "Ayah baptis? Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya dengan semua itu apalagi setelah tahu kau yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. KAU MENJUAL MEREKA KEPADA VOLDEMORT!"

Harry tidak bisa membedakan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Semua ini sungguh membingungkan baginya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasakan dorongan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sirius Black setelah apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu terhadap kedua orang tuanya—sosok yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Bukankah sebelum ini Harry begitu yakin jika dirinya tidak merasakan apapun terhadap kedua orang itu? Ia tidak pernah mengenal mereka, bukan.

"Kau tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya, Harry."

Harry begitu ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin tapi memilih untuk menahan diri. Di sampingnya, Neville Longbottom menarik ujung seragamnya, membisikkan bahwa sebaiknya mereka segera pergi mengingat Black seperti sibuk dengan Scabbers.

Tapi Harry tidak bisa melakukan hal itu terlebih ketika sensasi menggairahkan tersebut kembari memanggilnya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sensasi pada Tanda Kegelapan itu dirasakannya dari seekor tikus buruk rupa yang terlihat tidak berdaya? Dan mengapa tidak dirasakannya pada Black? Bukankah penyihir-penyihir lain mengatakan Black adalah pendukung terbesar dari Pangeran Kegelapan? Harusnya Black mempunyai Tanda Kegelapan di tubuhnya, bukan? Harusnya sensasi itu justru berasal dari Black. Tapi mengaja justru Scabbers? Lagi pula sebelum ini hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi, bukan? Scabbers hanya seekor tikus.

Kecuali... kecuali jika—

"... Tikus itu—Scabbers—bukan tikus biasa, bukan?" Harry berkata namun tidak begitu memercayai apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Dilihatnya kilat aneh muncul di sepasang mata abu-abu Black. Ia juga tidak mengacuhnya pandangan penuh tanya dari Longbottom. "_Animagus_. Ya. Itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Seolah tidak perlu sebuah perintah, dengan tongkat sihir milik Weasley dan mengarahkannya ke Scabbers, Black bergumam pelan. Harry bahkan tidak berkedip ketika tikus peliharaan Weasley dengan cepat berubah. Hanya dengan sekejap, tidak ada lagi seekor tikus buruk rupa namun sesosok laki-laki bertubuh pendek yang meringkuk di atas lantai kotor; berusaha menyembunyikan wajah di antara tangannya yang terlipat.

"Peter Pettigrew," Black menggeram dan dengan cepat meremas kerah baju sosok tersebut. "Halo, Peter. Kuharap kau senang melihatku."

Tapi reaksi yang sama tidak ditemukan di wajah Peter Pettigrew. Darah seolah-olah meninggalkan wajah Pettigrew dengan cepat. Sepasang mata kecil dan berair laki-laki itu tampak menyiratkan ketakutan menatap pandangan Black. Dengan napas berat dan pendek, Pettigrew mencoba berbicara namun hanya berakhir seperti suara cicit tikus.

Di belakangnya, Harry mendengar Weasley berbisik tidak memercayai apa yang tengah terjadi. Gryffindor itu bahkan sama pucatnya dengan Pettigrew yang saat ini mencoba memeluk kaki Black sembari mengatakan sesuatu dalam suara berbisik. Ia sempat melihat Tanda Kegelapan di balik lengan jubah Pettigrew yang tersingkap.

Pettigrew terlihat amat menyedihkan di matanya. Dibandingkan dengan Snape dan Lucius Malfoy, laki-laki itu sungguh tidak terlihat berguna sedikit pun. Jika saja tidak merasakan keberadaan Tanda Kegelapan di tubuh Pettigrew, ia tidak akan percaya kalau laki-laki tersebut adalah pengikut Voldemort. Harry bisa melihat jelas mengapa Pettigrew mau bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Laki-laki tersebut terlalu takut atas kekuatan Voldemort.

Harry pernah mendengar siapa Peter Pettigrew. Ia pernah membaca di _Daily_ _Prophet_ bagaimana Sirius Black membunuh Peter Pettigrew bersama para Muggle dua belas tahun lalu. Ia bahkan sudah mulai bisa menghubungkan beberapa hal yang terjadi selama ini.

Apa yang menyebabkan Sirius Black begitu ingin masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan menyerang Ronald Weasley. Laki-laki itu tidak ingin membunuh Longbottom atau Weasley namun Pettigrew. Sirius Black juga bukanlah pengikut Voldemort. Dan Harry juga punya keyakinan bahwa Black bukanlah Pemegang Kunci tempat persembunyian kedua orang tuanya melainkan Pettigrew. Laki-laki itulah yang menjual mereka kepada Voldemort.

Harry mengepalnya tangan pada tongkat sihirnya. Tidak sekalipun ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sirius Black kepada dirinya. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku kepada sosok menyedihkan Pettigrew yang semakin lama semakin ketakutan, berusaha melarikan diri dari Black.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry berseru; tidak tahan lagi mendengar bagaimana Pettigrew terus menerus memohon untuk dimaafkan. Pandangannya mengeras menatap tubuh tidak berdaya Pettigrew yang terbaring di lantai. "Jangan berani untuk membunuhnya, Black."

Sirius Black yang ketika itu sudah bersiap dengan tongkat sihir di tangan tampak terkejut. Buronan Azkaban itu menatapnya lekat seolah mengejeknya.

"Aku harus, Harry," Black berbisik. "Dia menyebabkan James dan Lily terbunuh. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan apa yang telah dilakukan Peter pada mereka."

"Dan membuatmu sama halnya seperti apa yang orang-orang tuduhkan selama ini? Kau tidak membunuh Peter Pettigrew atau para Muggle itu, bukan?" Black mengangguk, tersenyum samar. "Maka jangan sampai apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana menjadi kenyataan. Pikirkan. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau membawa Pettigrew ke Kementerian dan membersihkan namamu? Kau bisa menjadi penyihir yang bebas dibandingkan hanya sebagai buronan, Black."

Black tampak sangat terkejut namun pada akhirnya menurunkan tongkat sihir. Harry ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum merasakan seseorang memegang lengan kanannya.

"Evans," Granger berkata dengan nada tidak yakin. "Apa kau memercayai apa yang dikatakannya? Aku tidak berpikir jika semua ini adalah keputusan yang baik. Sirius Black—"

"Aku memercayainya. Untuk sekarang," Harry memotong dengan cepat.

Granger seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tatapan yang diberikan Longbottom membuat anak perempuan itu terdiam. Granger menggigit bibirnya tapi memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepala.

"Oke jika itu menurutmu," kata Granger pada akhirnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Black yang masih menatap tubuh tidak bergerak Pettigrew. "Dan aku harap kau juga yakin apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini, Evans."

Dan Harry mau tidak mau mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

««»»

**Juni, 1994.**

Dengung bagai ribuan lebah yang sedang terbang menjadi hal yang biasa terdengar di Aula Besar. Hampir semua raut wajah para penghuni Hogwarts memperlihatkan kepuasan serta kegembiraan. Ujian sekolah di penghujung tahun ajaran yang melelahkan baru berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Para murid tampak begitu ingin menikmati hari terakhir di tahun ajaran berakhir sehingga mereka bisa kembali ke keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Tapi semua itu tidak begitu berpengaruh kepada Harry. Baginya apa yang tengah terjadi tidak ada bedanya dengan dua tahun terakhir. Ia memang tidak merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa selama hari-hari terakhinya. Sama seperti dua tahun belakangan ini, ia justru merasakan keengganan untuk mengakhiri tahun ajaran. Walau tidak ingin, mau tidak mau berakhirnya tahun ajaran akan membuatnya kembali ke panti asuhan.

Dan semua itu bukankah hal yang menyenangkan.

Harry sekali lagi menemukan dirinya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling penjuru Aula Besar. Para Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw terlihat cukup ceria pagi itu. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan secara terang-terangan tertawa dengan cukup keras walau para pengajar dengan duduk tenang di ujung ruangan. Di meja Gryffindor, seperti tahun sebelumnya, para singa terlihat sedikit menekuk wajah. Mereka tidak begitu terlihat senang ketika sekali lagi Aula Besar dihiasi oleh bendera dan panji berwarnah hijau keperakan dengan lambang ular yang seperti tengah mengejek mereka. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Granger tampak tidak antusias dengan buku tebal yang terbuka di atas meja.

Dan di meja Slytherin, Harry kembali menemukan pemandangan yang sama. Walau tidak ada yang memperlihatkan secara terang-terangan, ia tahu bahwa para murid Slytherin puas ketika asrama mereka kembali memperoleh Piala Asrama. Mereka mungkin hanya bertepuk tangan secara sopan ketika Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan asrama mana yang memperoleh poin tertinggi di tahun ajaran ini. Tapi ia juga tidak luput melihat jika di bawah meja, seorang murid tahun ketujuh memberikan beberapa keping _galleon_ kepada Flint; merasa kalah atas taruhan mengenai asrama mana yang berada di posisi terakhir tahun ini.

Semua pemandangan itu terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan beberapa bulan lalu dimana seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tampak memiliki ketakutan terhadap sosok Sirius Black yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam kastil.

Sejak buronan Azkaban itu memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Peter Pettigrew ke Kementerian dengan muncul tiba-tiba di Atrium bersama sang tikus yang terikat, _Daily Prophet_ tanpa henti memberitakan mengenai Sirius Black. Tanpa henti pula, Rita Skeeter memberitakan bagaimana Sirius Black menyerahkan Peter Pettigrew yang selama ini disangka mati dan meminta dirinya dibebaskan atas tuduhan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir ia hanya mendengar apa yang terjadi terhadap laki-laki itu dari _Daily_ _Prophet_. Ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika Sirius Black tidak pernah mengirimkan satu pun surat kepadanya walau baik dirinya dan laki-laki itu tahu jika mereka mempunyai hubungan. Harry tidak terlalu peduli. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang ayah baptis yang selama dua belas tahun menjadi tahanan Azkaban.

Dan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari laki-laki tersebut tidak akan mengubah semuanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tapi mengapa walau dirinya mengetahui semua itu, ada sebuah lubang yang perlahan muncul di dalam dirinya terlebih ketika tiba-tiba saja Remus Lupin memutuskan untuk melepas posisinya sebagai pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?

"Harrison..."

Harry memutar lehernya hingga sepasang matanya bertemu dengan pandangan Dahpne Greengrass; mengenyahkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Anak perempuan itu terlihat jelas tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Dahpne memulai. Mendadak memutuskan untuk menatap hidangan di atas meja cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya kembali menatapnya. "Apa kau mau melewatkan liburan bersama denganku?"

"Uh?"

Daphne mendecak pelan. Kali ini anak perempuan di sampingnya memutar tubuh dan tidak mengacuhkan lagi sekeliling mereka. Ia juga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana kedua mata Pansy Parkinson, yang duduk di seberang meja, melebar mendengar kata-kata Daphne.

"Apa kau—"

"Aku mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja kaukatakan, Greengrass," Harry memotong dan membuat Daphne memutar kedua matanya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau menawarkan melewatkan liburan bersamaku."

"_Well_, kau lihat." Daphne berusaha menekan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti tengah mencibir begitu mencuri pandang ke deretan murid tahun kedua. "_Mother_ dan _Father_ memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Perancis menemui beberapa kerabat. Mereka meninggalkanku hanya bersama beberapa peri rumah dan kau tahu, bersama Astoria."

"Dan?"

"Dan... bisakah kaubayangkan bagaimana liburan musim panasku hanya dengannya?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan semua itu," Harry berkata. "Kau mungkin hanya berlebihan, Greengrass."

"Yeah. Berlebihan," desis Daphne dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal itu jika sudah merasakannya. Sungguh, Evans. Tidakkah kau mau membantuku?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatap datar anak perempuan di hadapannya dalam diam. Menyadari bahwa sepertinya tidak akan segera mendapat jawaban darinya, Dahpne menarik napas panjang.

"Aku harus bekerja saat liburan, kau tahu. Lagi pula aku—"

Kata-katanya mendadak terputus ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok Hedwig yang terbang turun dengan cepat dari langit-langit Aula Besar sebelum mendarat tepat di atas meja. Sebuah amplop tebal terlihat terikat di kaki burung hantu tersebut. Hedwig ber-uhu pelan, mengulurkan salah satu kakinya seperti memintanya untuk segera mengambil amplop tebal itu. Dan ketika amplop tebal tersebut sudah ada di tangannya, Hedwig tidak membuang waktu untuk kembali terbang setelah berhasil mencuri sepotong sosis dari piringnya.

Harry dengan cepat membuka amplop tersebut; mencongkel segel dari lilin dengan ujung kukunya. Sepasang mata hijaunya dengan segera bergerak menyusuri setiap baris kalimat yang tertulis di atas perkamen. Dan dari setiap kata yang berhasil diresapi oleh otaknya, ia menyadari jika semakin lama jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Perlu waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menguasai diri. Ia tidak sadar jika senyum puas kini terukir di wajahnya.

Daphne yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati apa yang dilakukannya menaikkan sebelah alis. Anak perempuan itu menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Harry menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersamaku? Ayah baptisku mungkin tidak akan keberatan jika aku membawa seorang teman."

««»»

Lucius Malfoy tidak bisa berhenti menyembunyikan kecemasan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Bahkan sepertinya, topeng Malfoy yang selalu melekat di wajahnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bekerja. Ia bahkan harus berusaha bersandiwara lebih keras dari seharusnya ketika beberapa pejabat Kementerian Sihir menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Lucius hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sambil mencoba tersenyum. Ia tidak mungkin akan membiarkan penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya melihat bagaimana keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Boleh dikatakan, beberapa bulan terakhir bukanlah waktu yang menguntungkan untuknya. Bukan hanya karena Pangeran Kegelapan yang muncul tiba-tiba di Manor-nya, dengan kondisi mengerikan dan menyedihkan di belakang kepala Quirell, tapi juga bagaimana penyihir itu murka atas kecerobohan yang sudah dilakukannya.

Lucius hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya kepada belas kasihan Pangeran Kegelapan ketika laki-laki itu menghukumnya; membuatnya menghabiskan beberapa minggu di St. Mungo.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Draco pun tidak berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepala anak laki-lakinya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Draco dengan begitu bodohnya mencoba mengganggu harga diri seekor _hippogriff_. Tidakkah anak laki-lakinya tahu jika makhluk itu bisa membunuh seorang penyihir dewasa dengan amat sangat mudah?

Lucius mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju Atrium Kementerian Sihir. Sempat menganggukkan kepala singkat ketika berpapasan dengan Yaxley yang akan memasuki _lift_ sebelum menuju perapian. Di dalam saku jubahnya, tangan pucatnya tanpa henti meremas sebuah amplop yang dibawa seekor burung hantu. Lucius tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan akan berani mengirimkan surat untuknya terlebih di dalam Kementerian sendiri.

Memangnya sejak kapan Pangeran Kegelapan merasa takut atau cemas terhadap sesuatu? Lucius ingin menertawakan dirinya. Sungguh konyol sekali apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Ia bahkan tidak akan heran jika tiba-tiba Pangeran Kegelapan muncul di Kementerian Sihir secara tiba-tiba dan ingin mengambil alih tempat ini.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk keluar dari Kementerian Sihir dan hanya tiga menit dibutuhkannya sebelum menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Beberapa murid sudah terlihat berjalan menuju kereta yang ditarik Testral untuk membawa semua anak itu ke Stasiun Hogsmeade. Dan di antara anak-anak tersebut, ia tahu Draco berada di sana.

Tapi saat ini, Lucius Malfoy tidak datang untuk bertemu dengan Draco. Tangannya kini bergerak mengeluarkan amplop di sakunya ketika sepasang mata abu-abunya menemukan sosok yang tengah ia cari. Lucius tahu jika saat ini beberapa murid Slytherin merasa heran atas keberadaan dirinya. Tapi ia memilih tidak mengacuhkan semua itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari semua itu.

"Mr. Evans."

Sosok yang dicarinya, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan pendek dengan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, seketika berhenti berjalan. Lucius mengenali anak perempuan yang berjalan di samping sosok Harrison Evans. Sudah sejak lama ia berusaha menjodohkan Draco dengan anak bungsu keluarga Greengrass.

"Mr. Malfoy," anak laki-laki itu menyapa sambil mengangguk sopan. "Jika Anda mencari Draco—"

"Aku tidak datang ke sini mencarinya, Mr. Evans," Lucius memotong. "Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan sebuah undangan kepadamu."

Harrison Evans tidak langsung menerima amplop yang disodorkannya. Sepasang mata hijau itu tampak menimbang sesuatu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, amplop tersebut berpindah tangan.

"Ini adalah...?"

"Kau bisa membukanya di dalam kereta," Lucius berujar. "Aku hanya bertugas mengantarkan undangan itu untukmu. Tapi pengirimnya sungguh berharap jika kau mau datang. Dia... dia tidak begitu menyukai penolakan, Mr. Evans."

Lucius harus mengakui bahwa ia sedikit terkejut ketika sudut bibir anak laki-laki di hadapannya terangkat membentuk senyum aneh. Harrison Evans menganggukkan kepala singkat sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya. Dalam diam sepasang mata abu-abunya mengamati bagaimana anak laki-laki itu memainkan amplop tersebut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan berbaur di antara kerumunan murid-murid Hogwarts yang bersiap untuk berangkat menuju London.

Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa Pangeran Kegelapan mempunyai ketertarikan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat tidak lebih seperti anak-anak penyihir pada umumnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Mungkin ada yang tidak puas dengan jalannya PoA menurut versi ini. Tapi saya perlu seperti itu agar berbeda dengan di buku. Sama saja dengan _copy_-_paste_ jika saya membuatnya berakhir sama. Dan juga saya berpikir akan sangat _pointless_ sekali jika sepenuhnya mengutip apa yang ada di buku. Jadi walau beberapa mungkin tidak puas, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang masih setiap menunggu author ini untuk update ;)


End file.
